


The Skałwalkers

by Toffino



Series: Barely Breathing [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Continuation, Conspiracy Theories, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffino/pseuds/Toffino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja Barely Breathing, a co za tym idzie kontynuacja Star Wars:The Force Awakens, w której zarówno Kylo Ren jak i Rey szkolą się pod nadzorem swoich mistrzów, przynajmniej do chwili aż sprawy nieco wymykają się spod kontroli. Fanfik poniższy jest siłą wypadkową wielu fanowskich dyskusji, teorii i spekulacji na temat tego, co zdarzy się dalej, oczywiście wszystko to w sosie z fanservice'u i prywatnych headcanonów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The very first episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rey-Responsible Person](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rey-Responsible+Person).



> O ile "Barely Breathing" było fanfikiem spokojnym i opartym na przemyśleniach i angście, tutaj podejście było zgoła inne i opierało się głównie na "ciekawe jak wiele teorii można ze sobą zmieszać i włożyć do jednego wora?" Będzie nieco mniej angstu, za to nieco więcej scen akcji i statków kosmicznych.  
> Nie umiem w sceny akcji, dlatego nad ich pisaniem i logicznością czuwał mój prywatny Gordon Ramsay w osobie bliskiej i zdolnej przyjaciółki.  
> Nie umiem też w Rey, w związku z tym wszystkie sceny z jej udziałem są efektem naszej kolaboracji (która to kolaboracja oczywiście nie ograniczała się tylko do Rey i przekładała się bardzo na kształtowanie się fabuły jako takiej. Rey jest jednym z wielu owoców tej pięknej współpracy :)).  
> Na razie betuję ja, ale świadoma swoich ograniczeń pod tym względem zaczęłam męczyć betę :)

\- Hux, do cholery - mruknął Kylo, wyrywając się z niespokojnej, płytkiej drzemki. Niechętnie zwrócił głowę w stronę Huxa, który stał nad nim z zakrwawionym bandażem.. - Mówiłem, że nie musisz tego robić, idź stąd.

Generał jak zwykle odwiedził go po kolejnym dniu wyczerpującego treningu z lordem Snokiem. Jak zwykle opatrzył jego rany i przyniósł maść na oparzenia powstałe przez systematyczne rażenie prądem. Snoke nie miał zamiaru oszczędzać swojego ucznia. Kylo Ren na razie jakoś się trzymał, ale był świadom, że do pewnego stopnia zawdzięcza to potajemnemu, nocnemu opatrywaniu ran.

\- Nie ma za co - odparł z filozoficznym spokojem Hux. - Przy okazji, mógłbyś tak dla odmiany przestać włazić do mojej głowy. Wystarczy, że jestem twoją osobistą pielęgniarką, nie mam życzenia być twoim pamiętniczkiem.

Rycerz Ren zerknął na niego przez ramię, wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
\- Znowu to zrobiłem?

Hux tylko westchnął. Ani razu otwarcie nie poruszyli tematu dziwnych wizji, jakie rycerz Ren od czasu do czasu przekazywał mu pod postacią sennych koszmarów. Kylo po prostu miał to w zwyczaju, szczególnie po cięższych treningach. Generał domyślał się powodów. Chciał oczyścić umysł. Ostatecznie nie można było pozwolić, by Snoke torturując Kylo Rena - bo przecież tak właśnie było – poznał wszystkie jego sekrety. Dlatego właśnie wojownik powierzał je mało znaczącemu pionkowi, jakim po klęsce Starkillera stał się Hux. Bez broni masowego rażenia i bez floty był generałem tylko z nazwy i nie przedstawiał dla Snoke’a żadnej wartości. Spędzał dnie układając kolejne nie-zawierające Gwiazdy Śmierci plany, próbował opracować trwalsze zbroje dla szturmowców, po godzinach zaś dbał o to, by Kylo Ren zdołał przetrwać kolejny dzień morderczego treningu. Czuł się do tego moralnie zobowiązany. Przez te głupie senne wizje stał się jego wspólnikiem w zbrodni, jedyną wtajemniczoną osobą.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie to poznam całą twoją biografię i profil psychologiczny - powiedział ze znużeniem. – Nie masz przypadkiem innych przyjaciół?

Kylo zamknął oczy i wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Rany piekły nieznośnie. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to jak najszybciej zasnąć. Przez ostatnie tygodnie przyzwyczaił się do wślizgiwania się do umysłu Huxa. To było proste i wygodne rozwiązanie. Nie wymagało zbyt dużo siły, bo mężczyzna właściwie się nie bronił. Jedno Kylo musiał przyznać - jak na szefa kosmicznych faszystów miał zaskakująco poukładane w głowie. Łatwo można było odczytać jego intencje i motywacje. Nie krył niechęci wobec rywala, Kylo w jakiś sposób wiedział, że mimo swoich poglądów i opinii nie wyda go Snoke’owi, przynajmniej nie sam z siebie. Prędzej czy później Najwyższy Dowódca zorientuje się, ze Hux coś wie, a wtedy umysł generała stanie przed nim otworem równie łatwo jak do tej pory poddawał się wpływowi Kylo.  
Trzeba było zostawić go w spokoju. Dalsze ciągnięcie tego dziwnego układu mogłoby zagrozić realizacji planu.

Moc rycerza Ren wzrastała z każdym dniem morderczego treningu. Widział więcej i potrafił więcej. Mógł teraz sięgnąć swoimi myślami nawet do kogoś, kto jest daleko. Nawet do kogoś, kto będzie stawiał opór.

“Rey” pomyślał, gdy za Huxem zamknęły się drzwi. “Rey… Rey… Słyszysz mnie, Rey?”

***

Gdzieś, w odległej galaktyce również trwała noc.  
Rey gwałtownie wyrwała się ze snu. Czuła się tak, jakby ktoś właśnie chwycił ją za ramię i potrząsnął energicznie, próbując zbudzić. Wrażenie było niezwykle realne i w jakiś sposób znajome.

Zerknęła w odległy kąt skalnej jaskini, gdzie na wyrytej w ścianie półce spokojnie spał jej mistrz, Luke Skywalker. To nie mógł być on. Po wielu tygodniach wyczerpujących treningów doskonale znała charakter jego mocy. To, co ją obudziło, było czymś zupełnie innym. Skrajnie innym... i znało jej imię.  
Zaczerpnęła łyk wody z dzbana obok twardego posłania, przetarła oczy.

„Powietrza” pomyślała 'Muszę odetchnąć".

Stąpając bezgłośnie niczym kot wyślizgnęła się z mieszkania i wyszła na mroźne, wietrzne wzgórze. Wokół roztaczał się bezkresny ocean. Skalne ruiny pradawnej świątyni majaczyły w ciemności, otoczone przez pola intensywnie zielonej trawy. Trzy księżyce oświetlały okolicę niemal równie wyraźnie okolice jak za dnia. Rey wspięła się na szczyt pobliskiego wzniesienia. Usiadła, skrzyżowała nogi, odetchnęła. Chciała pomedytować, żeby odpędzić nieswoje uczucie które przed chwilą ją opanowało. Rozluźniła mięśnie, przymknęła oczy, oczyściła myśli. Powoli otwarła umysł na swobodny, nieskrępowany przepływ Mocy.  
Napłynęła dzikim, niepowstrzymanym strumieniem, tak różna od spokojnej, harmonijnej Mocy, panowania nad którą uczył ją Luke. Ta Moc była dzika, nieobliczalna, niebezpieczna. I przemawiała do niej głosem ukrytego za maską Kylo Rena.

"Jak twój trening, Rey?"

Wyrwała się z transu,ciężko dysząc. Wiatr targnął niespokojnie trawą.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe... - szepnęła do siebie. Kropla potu skapnęła z podbródka - Jesteś... jesteś zbyt daleko..

"A twój trening najwyraźniej nie idzie tak dobrze jak byś sobie tego życzyła " odpowiedział jej głos. Nie umilkł, mimo ze przecież otworzyła oczy i przerwała kontakt z Mocą. Nie opuszczało jej niepokojące wrażenie czyjejś obecności. "Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby twój mistrz nauczył cię, jak odpowiednio zamykać umysł"

"A przed kim miałabym zamykać?' syknęła do siebie w myślach, jednocześnie wściekła, że dała się tak podpuścić. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to zrobił, wolała nie wiedzieć. Ze wszystkich sił skupiła się na wypchnięciu intruza z umysłu, a przynajmniej zamknięciu mu drogi do informacji o pobycie swoim i Luke'a Skywalkera. Tyle potrafiła.

"Nie interesuje mnie, gdzie się ukrywasz razem ze swoim mistrzem," zaśmiał się w jej głowie. Nie próbował wydobyć z niej tej informacji. Prostu był obecny, obserwował ją. "Wiesz, dlaczego zaprzestałem szukania was?" zagadnął.

Jego zachowanie zbiło ją z tropu i zaciekawiło. Na moment zaprzestała prób bronienia się, wciąż jednak pozostawała czujna. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na dziwnym wrażeniu, żeby móc lepiej obserwować każdy ruch przeciwnika.

I wtedy go zobaczyła. Czarne oczy i odbijający się w nich czerwono-błękitny krzyż.

"Kylo Ren...' szepnęła w myślach. Wiedziała, że ją słyszy.

"Rey" była niemal pewna, ze widzi uśmiech na jego twarzy, nieco pobłażliwy, ale jednocześnie zaciekawiony i pełen uznania. Uśmiech wojownika przyglądającego się postępom idącej w jego ślady uczennicy. "Jak myślisz... dlaczego nie próbuję już odnaleźć Luke'a Skywalkera?" - zapytał.

Skoncentrowała całą swoją uwagę na dziwnej wizji. Głos i twarz były zdecydowanie wyraźniejsze od reszty postaci. Jego ciało wydawało się rozmyte, potargane, rozszarpane. Emanowała od niego niesamowita siła, ale również związany z nią ból.

„Jesteś ranny” stwierdziła nagle, próbując wyciągnąć ku niemu dłoń.

Wycofał się niespodziewanie, zanim zdołała go pochwycić, po chwili jednak pojawił się znowu. Miała wrażenie, że stoi za jej plecami i szepcze jej prosto do ucha.

"Nie próbuję was odnaleźć, bo wiem, że prędzej czy później sama do mnie przyjdziesz, Rey" wyszeptał. Morska bryza potargała jej włosy i przesunęła się chłodnym powiewem po szyi. Rey wzdrygnęła się, próbując pozbyć się wrażenia że musnęła ją czyjaś dłoń; że Kylo delikatnym ruchem odgarnął jej włosy z karku."Jesteś zdolna, ambitna. Prędzej czy później znudzisz się swoim mistrzem, który woli nie widzieć zła, nie słyszeć go ani o nim nie mówić. Zaczniesz zastanawiać się, ile przed tobą zataja, w ilu momentach cię okłamał, sądząc ze robi to w dobrej wierze, chcąc by ignorancja i niewinność były twoja siłą. Jego samego tak uczono i nie potrafi przekazać nic więcej. "

Poderwała się, machnęła ręką, próbując odtrącić przeciwnika. Nie było go. Zostało tylko upiorne mrowienie na karku.

„A ty?” zagadnęła w myślach. „Ile wytrzymasz taplając się w destrukcji?” Rozejrzała się nerwowo, próbując zlokalizować niewidzialnego przeciwnika. „Łudzisz się, ze nic cię nie zniszczy, chociaż już teraz trudno powiedzieć, ile w ogóle jeszcze z Ciebie zostało?'

Nawet cień, którą jedna ze skal rzucała na trawę u stóp Rey do złudzenia przypominała Kylo Rena z mieczem. 

"Troszczysz się o mnie, Rey?" zagadnął. Nie było w tym kpiny, raczej zaskoczenie.

Zawahała się. Znała odpowiedź, ale nawet ją samą ona zaskoczyła.

\- Han Solo się o Ciebie troszczył - szepnęła, nie wiadomo czy odpowiadając sobie, czy jemu - Generał Leia, nawet mistrz Skywalker...

"Mistrz Skywalker" prychnął Kylo, całkowicie pomijając poprzednie dwie wymienione osoby. Widocznie albo nie uważał je za szczególnie istotne, albo rozmowa o nich wciąż była zbyt bolesna. "Mistrz Skywalker uznał mnie za swoją największą porażkę i uciekł bez śladu gdy tylko zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie mnie okiełznać ani niczego nauczyć. Jak myślisz, co zrobi, jeśli zorientuje się, ze twoja moc tez wymyka mu się spod kontroli? Znowu ucieknie? Pozostawi cie?"

Tym razem jego słowa były wyraźne i słyszalne, jakby stał zaraz przed nią, skryty w cieniu świątyni. Przełknęła ślinę, ale jej wzrok pozostawał pewny i uparty.

\- Potrafię sobie poradzić, nawet porzucona.

„Wrócisz do zbierania złomu żeby mieć co jeść?”

Zawahała się.

\- Jeśli nie będę miała innego wyboru... - powiedziała, chociaż mniej pewnie.

\- Zawsze masz wybór – poczuła muśnięcie dłoni na policzku. Dobrze wiedziała, ze to tylko wiatr, ale w połączeniu z cieniami i głosem Kylo rozbrzmiewającym w głowie wrażenie było przerażająco rzeczywiste. „Możesz dołączyć do mnie. Potrzebujesz prawdziwego nauczyciela”.

Uczucie które przeszło jej skórę było na dziwny, przerażający sposób kuszące. Jak głos który cały czas rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie, jak błysk mieczy w oczach, jak wir Mocy wśród rozpadającej się planety. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wchłonęła to uczucie, jakby nie było niczym poza muśnięciem wiatru.

\- A ty? - odezwała się w końcu - Jak Twój trening?

Znów na moment się wycofał.

„Cóż” głos w jej głowie był pełen kpiny.”Możesz być pewna, że nie odbywa się na pięknej planecie pełnej skał i wody”

Poderwała się. Czuła, jak nagle przepełnia ją gniew.

\- Twierdziłeś ze nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy!

Zaśmiał się, wyraźnie rozbawiony jej złością. Przez moment niemal go widziała, ukrytego w mroku, zapraszającego do kolejnego pojedynku na miecze.  
„Twierdziłem, ze mi na tym nie zależy. Nie moja wina, ze nie kontrolujesz swojego umysłu i sama pokazujesz mi, gdzie jesteś”.

Znów skuliła się, intensywnie próbując wypchnąć go z zakamarków świadomości. Szarpała, rzucała, ale im bardziej stawiała opór, tym bardziej on kontratakował. Był znacznie silniejszy niż ostatnim razem. Ledwie była w stanie ukryć przed nim mapę.

\- Odejdź stąd... odejdź!

Nie odpuszczał łatwo. Rey dostarczała mu o wiele więcej rozrywki niż Hux, buntowała się. Blokowała kontakt tylko po to, by po chwili przyciągnąć przeciwnika bliżej niż sobie życzył i zadawała pytania, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. Była... zajmująca. Zmienna, wielobarwna, jej Moc pod pewnymi względami przypominała jego własną, chociaż dziewczyna próbowała obchodzić się z nią w podobny sposób co Luke.

„Nienawidzisz mnie za to, ze zabiłem twojego mentora” spostrzegł, przeszukując zakamarki broniącego się umysłu. „Boisz się, ze zabiję też twojego obecnego mistrza, że odbiorę ci wszystko, co jest dla ciebie ważne, i jednocześnie... martwisz się” to go zdziwiło. „Martwisz się, o to, co się ze mną stanie, jeśli zabiję Skywalkera.”

\- Oczywiście! - zbyt pochłonięta walką, nie zastanawiała się już nad odpowiedzią - Wtedy już nic nie pozostanie w tobie z jasnej strony Mocy!

„Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?” drążył. To było tak, jakby znów walczyli na miecze świetlne. Cios, unik, odskok, kolejna wymiana ciosów. „Przecież mnie nienawidzisz, prawda? Zraniłem twojego przyjaciela. Zabiłem Hana Solo na twoich oczach!”

Atakował coraz gwałtowniej, coraz energiczniej, tak jak wtedy, podczas pojedynku w lesie. Niemal widziala skrzyżowane miecze swietlne odbijające się w jego oczach.

I znowu, tak jak wtedy, spojrzała głęboko w te oczy i zapytała:

\- Czyli nie zaprzeczasz? Jednak zostało jeszcze w tobie coś z Jasnej Strony Mocy?

Znów zrobił mentalny unik, najwyraźniej nie chcąc odpowiadać na to pytanie.

„Jakie to ma dla ciebie znaczenie?”

\- Daje nadzieję, że jeszcze uda się Ciebie stamtąd wyciągnąć - odpowiedziała z zaskakującą szczerością - Tak jak tego chciał Han Solo. 

Na moment przestał atakować jej umysł. Zastanawiał się nad czymś.

„Podejmiesz się tego, Rey?” spytal głosem, w którym kpina walczyla z nadzieją. „Dokończysz to, co Han Solo zaczął?"

Nie zaprzestała ataków, chociaż nie robiły na nim szczególnego wrażenia. Różnica sił była przerażająca.

\- Tak - powiedziała wreszcie, prawie opadając z sił - On by tego chciał.

Wciąż czuła na sobie jego uważne spojrzenie. Chłodny powiew wiatru delikatnie musnął jej policzek.

„Będę miał to na uwadze, Rey." Głos nie przypominał Kylo Rena w masce. Tak brzmiał, kiedy ją zdejmował. Tak brzmiał jako Ben Solo. "A tak przy okazji...”

Zamierzał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zwlekał z tym, by nieco podroczyć się z przeciwniczką.

Widok się rozmazywał, chociaż jego obecność stała się bardziej wyczuwalna, jakby zbliżył się i stał zaledwie parę kroków przed nią. Cały czas się osłaniała, ale rycerz Ren nadal nie atakował.

\- Co? Co chcesz powiedzieć?

„Twój przyjaciel, Finn” wyszeptał, nachylając się nad jej uchem. „Jeśli jego stan się nie poprawi, może ja będę potrafił mu pomóc” zasugerował, po czym nagle wycofał się całkowicie. Zniknął bez śladu. Była całkowicie wolna od jego obecności.

\- Poprawić... hej, chwila! - jego zniknięcie było równei zaskakujące co przybycie. Wszystkie kształty w cieniach, głos, dziwne uczucie, a nawet wiatr, zniknęły. Poderwała się na równe nogi, krażąc i krzycząc w pustkę: - Jak można mu pomóc, powiedz mi! Cholera, nie znikaj w takim momencie! Wracaj tu, Kylo! Ben! BEN!


	2. The one where Luke teaches how to rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek drugi, w którym Luke pokazuje co potrafi, a Kylo i Hux zdecydowanie mają ciężki okres w pracy i łapią fakap za fakapem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogółem biorąc postać Luke'a w tym fanfiku jest mocno inspirowany wizją kreowaną przez tego twittera: https://twitter.com/verylonelyluke?lang=pl, która to wbiła mi się do głowy tak mocno, że już nie chciała z niej wyjść. Stąd też wziął się tytuł fanfika - wspólnie z nieodzownym Gordonem Ramsayem doszłyśmy do wniosku, że Luke Skywalker który mieszka na planecie pełnej skał to tak technicznie biorąc SKAŁwalker. Taki tam suchy, hermetyczny żart :D  
> Niemniej jednak dziękuję Mistrzowi Ramsayowi za Rey i za cudownie inspirujące burze mózgów.

Luke Skywalker jak zwykle obudził się wraz ze wschodem pierwszego z trzech słońc. Kiedy wstało drugie z nich, zajął swoje stałe miejsce na klifie, by spoglądać w przestwór pustego oceanu. Ostatecznie ktoś musiał to robić. Ocean nie będzie przecież obserwował sam siebie. Po obdarzeniu spienionych fal dostateczną ilość uwagi, mistrz Skywalker spokojnym dystyngowanym krokiem ruszył w kierunku pradawnej świątyni Jedi, po drodze witając się z napotkanymi znajomymi. 

\- Witaj, Rocky, witaj, Ben, witaj, Ahsoka.... jak twój dzień, Owen? Ten mech pewnie daje ci się we znaki, hm? O, witaj, BB-8 - zwrócił się do niewielkiego droida, który od dłuższej chwili kręcił się wokół jego stóp. - Co tam, maleńki? Tak, tak, to dobry pomysł, przyda nam się dostawa. Zdołasz przesłać informacje do R2D2?  
Po rozmowie ze starymi znajomymi udał się do świątyni, by oddać się medytacji. Kiedy wrócił – wraz ze wschodem trzeciego słońca - zastał Rey krzątającą się po kuchennej części ich niewielkiej jaskini wyrzeźbionej w skale klifu. 

\- Dzień dobry –dziewczyna lekko skinął jej głową. - Dobrze spałaś?

Poderwała się nagle, słysząc głos nauczyciela. Kiwnęła tylko głową i wróciła do pośpiesznego przyrządzania śniadania. Nie trudno było spostrzec, że wcale nie spała dobrze tej nocy - o ile spała w ogóle. Podkrążone oczy otoczyły cienie, a zmienione pospiesznie odzienie nie zakrywało smug błota na rękach i we włosach. Można by pomyśleć, że całą noc spędziła na polu treningowym. 

\- Kończy się zapas mięsa, ale mamy jeszcze trochę produktów warzywo-podobnych i węglowodanowych - powiedziała, wsypując brunatny proszek na patelnię. Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się zapach warzyw smażonych na oleju sezamowym. - Mi to nie przeszkadza, i tak większość życia jadłam chemiczną papkę, ale wiem, że nie przepadasz za przetworzonym pokarmem. Warto by złożyć dzisiaj zamówienie.

\- Możemy - odpadł mistrz Skywalker. z typowym dla siebie filozoficznym spokojem. - BB-8 chyba stęsknił się za Artu, chętnie się z nim skontaktuje - usiadł przy kamiennym stole, przyglądając się Rey. Czuła na sobie jego duże, błękitne oczy, które mimo wieku wciąż przywodziły na myśl oczy dziecka. - Wstawałaś w nocy - zauważył. - Słyszałem, jak wymykasz się na zewnątrz. 

Na stole wylądował talerz z czymś, co z założenia miało przypominać jadalne danie, ale zdania były podzielone.

\- Jedz lepiej, nie samą mocą człowiek żyje.

\- Medytowałas? - zagadnął, uparcie drążąc temat jej niespodziewanej, nocnej aktywności.

Na blacie wylądował drewniany dzban z szarawą, gęstą cieczą w środku. Dopiero gdy dołączyły do niego również kubki i sztućce, dziewczyna zasiadła do stołu.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała, niby od niechcenia, wciąż uparcie omijając spojrzenie mistrza. - Smacznego.

\- Popatrz na mnie, dziecko - poprosił łagodnie, nalewając sobie do kubka nieco podejrzanej cieczy.

Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie przez około pół sekundy, po czym wróciła do grzebania w swoim talerzu. 

\- Tak, mistrzu?

\- Bez względu na to, jak starasz się unikać dzisiaj mojego wzroku, widzę, że coś cię trapi - powiedział spokojnie, ale poważnie. - Co się dzieje?

Zawahała się. Walczyła z pokusą opowiedzenia o wydarzeniach ostatniej nocy. Z jakiegoś powodu miała wrażenie, że powinna być ostrożna, ale, w sumie... dlaczego?

\- Miałam dziwny sen. Bardzo męczący. - powiedziała w końcu.

-Sen - powtórzył w zadumie Luke. Lekko ściągnął brwi. - Sny odzwierciedlają nasze uczucia i obawy, ale mogą być zwodnicze. W przypadku ludzi, których Moc jest silna sprawa jest szczególnie delikatna. Zła interpretacja snu lub zbytnia wiara w jego nieuchronność zgubiła wielu dobrych Jedi. To było coś szczególnego?- zaciekawił się. - Jakaś wizja, której spełnienia się obawiasz?

\- Wizja? - powtórzyła cicho, marszcząc brwi. Usilnie przypomniała sobie przypomnieć szczegóły ostatniej nocy - Wizje pokazują coś, co sie wydarzyło, coś co sie wydarzy, albo coś, co się dzieje, daleko daleko stąd. A ten sen... on był wizją która działa się w chwili i miejscu w którym się znajdowałam, tutaj, na naszej wyspie, chociaż wydaje mi się, że jednocześnie działa się gdzieś daleko stąd… - mówiła, coraz bardziej marszcząc brwi, jakby zastanawiała się nad logiką własnej wypowiedzi. - Mistrzu Luke, czy to możliwe?

Luke splótł dłonie w piramidkę. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- W tym miejscu, a jednocześnie daleko stąd - powtórzył w zadumie. - Czasem, jeśli jesteśmy w jakiś sposób związani z innym użytkownikiem Mocy, jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć jakieś przebłyski z miejsca, w którym ta osoba przebywa. Pojedynczy obraz, detal, który tej osobie wydaje się istotny.... - urwał i westchnął. Dokładnie wiedział, kiedy Han Solo umarł. Nie widział tego i nie wiedział, jak dokładnie do tego doszło, wyraźnie wyczuł jednak zaburzenie w Mocy i dostrzegł przerażoną, pełną bólu twarz siostry. Przez moment dzielił z nią uczucie straty. Rey zamarła, widząc nagły smutek na twarzy mistrza. Wiedziała o czym mówi. 

\- Mistrzu - powiedziała w końcu, nieco ciszej - A czym jest możliwe, żeby ta osoba zrobiła to świadomie?

Twarz Luke'a stężała.

\- Nie po jasnej stronie Mocy - powiedział wreszcie, z zaskakującym na niego chłodem. - Jedi nie wykorzystują Mocy do tego, by penetrować umysły i mieszać komuś w głowie. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy istnieje inne rozwiązanie.

Nieprzyjazna reakcja mistrza zaskoczyła ja, ale nie zniechęciła. Wręcz przeciwnie - nagle poczuła, jakby serce podeszło jej do gardła. „A więc to nie był sen” pomyślała. 

\- Czyli to jest możliwe - podsumowała - W takim razie, jeśli nie istnieje inne rozwiązanie, można użyć Mocy w ten sposób? Na przykład, żeby skontaktować się z kimś, z kim nie ma kontaktu? Z kimś... - zawahała się - na przykład z kimś kto jest w śpiączce?

\- Myślisz, o swoim przyjacielu, prawda? - zagadnął łagodnie Luke. - Tym, który został ranny podczas zniszczenia bazy Starkiller? - miał dobrą pamięć. Opowiedziała mu, co się wydarzyło na Starkillerze tylko raz, zaraz po przybyciu. Później jakoś nie wracali do tematu, całkowicie skoncentrowani na treningu.

Kiwnęła głową. 

\- Być może dałoby się jakoś mu pomóc. Wyciągnąć go z tego stanu, obudzić, albo przynajmniej po ludzku porozmawiać – mówiła, coraz bardziej podekscytowana pomysłem - Żeby wiedział, ze są ludzie, któzysie o niego martwią, dbają, pilnują, chronią. Ja, Poe, generał Leia, nawet Chewbacca, oni wszyscy chcieliby mu pomóc, a nie ma jak. Na pewno poprą ten pomysł!

Luke milczał, niechętnie grzebiąc w swoim talerzu. Znów wydawał się obcy, odległy. 

\- Był sobie kiedyś Jedi, którego mamiono opowieściami o leczeniu wszystkich chorób i wskrzeszaniu zmarłych - powiedział cicho, z rezygnacją. - Wszystko to okazało się kłamstwem stworzonym tylko po to, by przeciągnąć młodego, naiwnego rycerza na ciemną stronę. Na twoim miejscu byłbym ostrożny jeśli chodzi o takie pomysły. Moc nie służy do tego, żeby ingerować w życie i zmieniać lub przyspieszać to, co powinno toczyć się własnym biegiem. - wstał od stołu i narzucił kaptur na głowę. - Jestem pewien, że gdy przyleci transport, Chewie przekaże nam, ze twój przyjaciel doszedł do siebie - uśmiechnął się, ale był to bardzo odległy, nieobecny uśmiech. - Chodź ze mną, adeptko, chcę ci kogoś przedstawić.

\- Poczekaj, mistrzu! - również poderwała się na nogi - A co jeśli to jest możliwe? Co jeśli mój sen wcale nie był snem, jeśli ten ktoś rzeczywiście był w stanie przemierzyć miliony lat świetlnych i skontaktować się ze mną? - mówiła z rosnącą frustracją - Jeśli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, jak się tego nauczyć, to powiedz chociaż, jak się przed tym bronić!

\- Brzmisz podobnie, jak pewien chłopiec, którego zwykłem nauczać - powiedział cicho. W jego oczach był smutek, ból, jakby swoimi pytaniami naprawdę go zawiodła. - Chodź - dodał nieco pogodniej. - To, co chcę ci pokazać, może ci jakoś pomóc - zasugerował. Nie czekając na nią ruszył do wyjścia.  
Pobiegła za nim, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Zawód w głosie mistrza był przenikliwy, ale nie miała pojęcia, co spowodowało taką reakcję. Wolała nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. 

Schodami wyrytymi wzdłóż ściany ogromnego klifu zeszli na dół, na skalną, nieprzyjazną plażę. Ominęli równo ułożony rząd kamieni, na których plany z glonów i mchu dziwnie przypominały uśmiechnięte lub zdenerwowane twarze. Było ich więcej, niż mógłby na to wskazywać przypadek.

\- Poznaj moich przyjaciół - powiedział Luke, kładąc jej mechaniczną protezę dłoni na ramieniu. Drugą dłonią wskazał własne na nieszczęsne skały. - Ten porośnięty mchem to Owen, nazwałem go tak na pamiątkę mojego wujka z który został zabity przez szturmowców Imperium. Ta biała, kredowa ślicznotka to Ahsoka, a tutaj jest Rocky - poklepał solidną, kamienną skałę. - Nie zliczę tych wszystkich momentów, kiedy stałem tu, pełen zwątpienia i rozmawialiśmy sobie o życiu. Jeśli masz jakiś problem, porozmawiaj z nim. to świetnie robi na oczyszczanie umysłu, a kiedy już go oczyścisz, nie ma powodu obawiać się, ze coś obcego będzie chciało go zdominować. Oczyszczony, pełen równowagi umysł potrafi odeprzeć każdy atak. - lekko poklepał Rey po ramieniu. - Ale to może poczekać. Chodź, czas rozpocząć nasz trening.

Ruszyła za mistrzem, wyraźnie skonsternowana. Po raz pierwszy całkiem poważnie zwątpiła w trzeźwość umysłu Skywalkera.

***

Trening był długi, mozolny. żeby jeszcze pogorszyć sprawę, Luke uznal, ze skoro Rey zna juz jego przyjaciół, bardzo chętnie do nich nawiązywał,rzucając uwagi w stylu "jestem pewien, ze Rocky również by cie pochwalił", "Ahsoka zawsze mówi, ze nie ma to, jak dobry unik" i tym podobne. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy te przyjaźnie z głazami jakie praktykował jej mistrz były rzeczywistym przejawem więzi Luke'a z Mocą, czy może w kamieniach mieszkały znane lub nieznane nauce istoty, czy też były to zwykłe dziwactwa starca który zbyt dużo czasu spędził w samotności. Wolała nie znać odpowiedzi.

Może jednak długa wieczorna medytacja przed skałą o imieniem Rocky coś dała, bo tej nocy Kylo zostawił ją w spokoju. Wysłali zamówienie na zapasy za pośrednictwem BB-8 i otrzymali informację, że Sokół pojawi się na wyspie w przeciągu kilku dni. Przez cały ten czas panował spokój. Trenowali, medytowali, z powodu kurczących się nieco zapasów łowili nawet ryby. Było spokojnie. Luke wciąż uważnie przyglądał się Rey, ale ich stosunki znów nieco się ociepliły i zrobiło się bardziej naturalnie. Dopiero po kilku dniach ze snu wybudziło ją znajome wrażenie cudzej obecności. 

"Rey..."

Otworzyła oczy, gwałtownie zaczerpując powietrza. Czuła, jak coś znów próbuje wedrzeć się do jej głowy. Tym razem jednak była przygotowana, pamiętała słowa mistrza. 

„Oczyść umysł…” powtórzyła w myślach, znów przymykając powieki. Spowolniła oddech, serce zaczelo bić wolniej. Myśli przepływały przez nią, ale pozwoliła im pojawić się i odejść, nie chwytając się żadnej nawet na moment. Po chwili znów zapanowała cisza.

Głos już jej nie wołał, obecność jednak pozostała. Tym razem jednak Kylo Ren w żaden sposób nie próbował czytać jej myśli. Po prostu szukał kontaktu. Czuła, że obcuje z czymś bardzo samotnym. Z czymś desperacko potrzebującym świadomości, że nie jest jedyną żyjącą istotą w galaktyce. Jak pies, który krąży wokół ogrodzenia, czekając aż ktoś go wpuści. Próbowała go odpędzić, zignorować, ale był uparty. Mineła godzina, dwie, trzy... nadal nie znikał. W końcu się złamała, zmęczona ponawiającymi się próbami kontaktu. 

„Czego chcesz?” zapytała,starając się brzmieć oschle.

„Rey" powtórzył. Jego Moc była dziwnie niestabilna, chaotyczna, nie tak skoncentrowana, jak kiedy kontaktowali się poprzednio. Rey nie była nawet pewna, czy Kylo jest w tym momencie przytomny. Czy jest możliwe, żeby sięgnął do niej niechcący, we śnie? Wraz z jego obecnością wyczuwała zapach krwi.  
Nie mogła z nim rozmawiać w jamie, w której spał również Luke. Z całą pewnością obudziłby się lada moment, a z jakiegoś powodu miała wrażenie, że musi kontynuować tę rozmowę. Że Kylo Ren, nie... że Ben jej teraz potrzebuje, jakkolwiek niedorzecznie by to nie brzmiało. Cicho podniosła się i jak cień wymknęła na zewnątrz. Wspięła się na to samo wzgórze, co wcześniej. 

\- Krwawisz - powiedziała na głos, chociaż szeptem. Nie miała żadnych podstaw by uważać, że oddalony o wiele milionów lat świetlnych rycerz miałby ją lepiej słyszeć w ten sposób, ale nie szkodziło spróbować.

Nie odpowiedział. Nie był chyba w nastroju - albo stanie - rozmawiać, przesyłał jej jednak uczucia i niejasne, splątane obrazy. Widziała jakieś ciemne pomieszczenie rozjaśniane błękitnawymi błyskawicami Mocy. Czuła ból, narastającą wściekłość i niemoc, smak krwi na przygryzionych wargach.

\- Kylo Ren? - szepnęła znowu - Co się dzieje... Odpowiedz mi, Kylo. Kylo! - powtarzała coraz głośniej, jakby miało to cokolwiek zmienić. Nocny gość cały czas milczał, wysyłając tylko coraz bardziej upiorne obrazy - Kylo... a szlag Cie z tym imieniem. Ben! BEN!

Wykrzyczane imię syna Hana Solo odbiło się echem od skalnego łuku.

\- Nic... to nic... - odpowiedział cicho, reagując na imię. Wciąż jednak przesyłał obrazy, pełne bólu, krzyku i krwi. Nie panował nad tym, napływały chyba nie do końca zgodnie z jego wolą. Dlaczego miałby chcieć pokazać się swojej przeciwniczce tak słaby i bezbronny?

\- Co Ci jest? Co Ci się stało? - zapytała, krążąc w kółko, ze wzrokiem wbitym w gwiazdy. - Opowiedz, Ben!

Przez dłuższą chwile nie odpowiadał, czuła jednak wyraźnie, ze jest wyczerpany i ranny.

„ Nie wszyscy mogą trenować na pięknej planecie pełnej wody i skał w towarzystwie poczciwego pustelnika” spostrzegł wreszcie, z mieszaniną zazdrości i pogardy. „ Nie bój się, kiedy znów się spotkamy, pokażę ci kilka ciekawych sztuczek”.

\- O ile przeżyjesz... Twój trening najwidoczniej polega na torturowaniu. - powiedziała, z wymuszoną kpiną w głosie. Był jej wrogiem, mordował niewinnych ludzi, niszczył planety, zranił jej przyjaciela, zabił mentora. Miała wszelkie powody żeby cieszyć się z jego cierpienia. A jednak wcale nie było jej do śmiechu.

„Mój trening....” zaczął, ale przerwał. Napłynęły kolejne obrazy, wizje, niepowstrzymane uczucia. „Przeżyję”, zapewnił, uspokajając się nieco. „ Nie mógłbym odmówić sobie kolejnego spotkania z tobą”.

Skuliła się w sobie i padła na kolana, gdy kolejne wizje przemykały przez jej ciało. Uczucia lęku i strachu przybrały fizyczną formę bólu. Zapewne nie mógł równać się z tym, co czuł Kylo, ale i tak przeszywał do szpiku kości. Pisnęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale natychmiast stłumiła ten dźwięk. „To nie jest twój ból. To tylko złudzenie” - powtarzała w duchu. 

\- Dlaczego... - szepnęła, z całej siły próbując ukryć, że odczuła to tak mocno. - Dlaczego im na to pozwalasz? Dlaczego się na to godzisz?

Była niemal pewna, że się uśmiechnął. To dziwne uczycie, gdy masz wrażenie, że ktoś się uśmiecha, chociaż go nie widzisz. Jakby przekazywał ci samo wrażenie jakie taki uśmiech powoduje. Ten uśmiech z całą pewnością był pełen bólu i niepokojącej, dziwnej satysfakcji. 

„Żeby się uczyć, Rey”.

\- Ben, zastanów się, co ty robisz... Przecież da się uczyć bez aż takiego narażania swojego życia! To, co oni ci robią, jest dla Ciebie bardziej niebezpieczne niż pouczające!

„ Niebezpieczne, Rey?” spytał cicho, wciąż uśmiechając się w ten pełen goryczy, niewidoczny sposób. „Mam zrezygnować z czegoś, do czego dążyłem całymi latami, bo to niebezpieczne? Życie jest niebezpieczne, Rey. przekroczenie progu własnego domostwa jest niebezpieczne. Śmierć płynie w powietrzu, przychodzi wraz z przypadkowym uściskiem ręki nieznajomego, z powietrzem, którym oddychasz. Przed niebezpieczeństwem nie da się ukryć” w jego glosie zabrzmiała pasja, dziwna, mroczna energią.”Nie dbam o to, czy ten trening mnie zabije. Jeśli pozwoli mi w pełni zapanować nad Mocą i poznać jej ścieżki, to jest tego warte”.

\- A co, jeśli nie? - odparła - A co jeśli oni Cie okłamują, robią to żeby okiełznać Twoją moc wedle ich własnego widzimisię?

Zignorował jej pytanie, jakby zupełnie nie brał tego pod uwagę. O dziwo, wyczuła, ze jest spokojniejszy. Częściowo odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę.

„Trenuj pilnie, Rey. Wkrótce znów się spotkamy” zapewnił. „ Dziękuje ci” wyszeptał, wycofując się z jej umysłu

***

\- Ren, ty chory pojebie - syknął Hux, szarpnięciem przywracając go do przytomności. - To, że masz nie włazić do mojej głowy oznacza też, że nie potrzebuję relacji z twojego flirtu z jakąś zbieraczką złomu. Ogarnij się. 

\- Zazdrosny? - zakpił rycerz. Skrzywił się lekko, siadając na posłaniu. Poparzenia na jego odsłoniętych plecach wciąż wyglądały przerażająco, on sam czuł się jednak chyba dużo lepiej, niż gdy generał przyszedł opatrzyć go po skończonym treningu. 

\- Bynajmniej - odparł ze złością generał. Postawił na podłodze obok posłania kubek z uśmierzającą ból mieszanką. - Ale dziewczyna może mieć rację - mruknął, siadając na podłodze, w bezpiecznej odległości od Kylo. Tak, jak się spodziewał, w ciemnych oczach pojawił się groźny błysk. 

\- Niby w czym?

\- Jakby to… Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Oberfuhrer Snoke jest cóż… Oberfuhrerem, ale… w przeciwieństwie do szkoły wojskowej, nie istnieją żadne wytyczne, jeśli chodzi o uczenie kogoś jak panować nad ta całą Mocą, co nie?- nawet nie patrząc na Kylo wiedział, że jego dłoń drgnęła. Czuł ją już na gardle. - Więc tak naprawdę nie możesz stwierdzić, czy robi to wła…

Zachowanie bezpiecznej odległości nie pomogło. Jedno drgnięcie ręki rycerza, i Hux sunął ku niemu przez całą szerokość pomieszczenia, trzymając się za gardło i bezradnie orząc podłogę nogami. 

\- Uważam twój brak wiary za niepokojący - powiedział Kylo, wpatrując się w niego ze złością. Huxa kusiło, żeby rzucić jakąś uwagę odnośnie wykorzystywania kultowych cytatów Darta Vadera, ale nie miał dość odwagi. Ani dość powietrza. - Skąd w tobie tyle zwątpienia, generale? Zniszczenie Starkillera aż tak pozbawiło cię złudzeń? Czy może to, że kapitan Phasma zajęła twoje miejsce jako dowódca Niszczyciela?

\- C-co? - wykrztusił Hux, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy. 

Uścisk na gardle nieco zwężał. 

\- Nie wiedziałeś? - wyszeptał mu na ucho Kylo, wciąż trzymając go blisko przy sobie. - Phasma została twoim tymczasowym zastępstwem jako dowódca Niszczyciela. 

\- Nie ma mowy - Hux zmrużył oczy. Ren już nie próbował go dusić, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Teraz gardło ściskała mu lodowata wściekłość. Poderwał się na równe nogi. - Muszę to jak najszybciej wyjaśnić. 

\- Za późno. Dostała misję, bezpośrednio od Mistrza Snoke’a, prawdopodobnie zdążyli już opuścić planetę. 

\- Dlaczego mnie o tym nie powiadomiono? - spytał z irytacją. Nerwowo przygładził włosy i poprawił kołnierz koszuli. 

Kylo Ren tylko popatrzył na niego z politowaniem. 

\- Najwyraźniej nie miałeś wiedzieć. 

Zacisnął zęby. Cholerna Phasma! Czy to dlatego tak łatwo zgodziła się opuścić tarcze Starkillera? Od jak dawna planowała zająć jego miejsce?! 

\- Po moim trupie…. - wycedził przez zęby. - A ty? - zwrócił wzrok na Kylo, który nie wyglądał na ani trochę przejętego. Był ponad to, miał własną misję. Cała przepychanka o dowodzenie w First Order musiała go niesamowicie bawić. - Też dobry jesteś. Od jak dawna wiesz?

\- Kiedy wychodziłem z treningu, ona przyszła na odprawę - odparł po prostu. Sięgnął po stojący na podłodze kubek i duszkiem wypił przyniesioną przez Huxa mieszankę. Kątem oka obserwował generała, który ze złością spacerował po jego kwaterze. 

\- I oczywiście nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej? Może zdążyłbym to odkręcić. 

Rycerz Ren westchnął i jednym gestem ręki przywołał swój miecz świetlny. Świetnie, pomyslał Hux, zerkając na niego ze zgrozą. Nie dość, że właśnie został ograbiony ze statku oraz stanowiska, to jeszcze zaraz zostanie zadźgany przez niezrównoważonego emocjonalnie kolegę z pracy.

\- Masz - powiedział Kylo, uaktywniając miecz i wyciągając go w stronę Huxa. - Pomachaj sobie. 

\- ….Zwariowałeś? 

Rycerz Ren tylko wzruszył ramionami. Podniósł się i kilka razy obrócił ostrzem, które zaiskrzyło, ocierając się o ścianę. 

\- Poważnie mówię. Pomachaj sobie. To odstresowuje. 

Hux spoglądał na niego, jak na idiotę.

\- Łapy mam sobie poucinać? - spytał z rozdrażnieniem. Odwrócił wzrok, gdy krwistoczerwone ostrze miecza znów przesunęło się po ścianie. - Chociaż z drugiej strony.. - powiedział głosem pełnym ponurej zadumy. - Nagle zrobiło mi się lepiej. Cieszę się, że dla odmiany to nie mój statek demolujesz tym ustrojstwem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym odcinku: poziom fakapu generała Huxa osiąga punkt krytyczny.


	3. The One Where Hux Lets It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASAPy, fakapy, pracownicy przechodzący do konkurencji i inne problemy, z którymi Hux musi na co dzień mierzyć się w First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam pojęcia o budowie, działaniu i manewrach statków kosmicznych i wszystko tutaj podszyte jest sporą dozą lania wody i improwizacji. Z tą świadomością możecie kontynuować :)

Po hangarze kręcili się szturmowcy oraz oficerowie Finalizera, ładując na pokład kolejne sprzęty i paczki i dokonując ostatnich przeglądów. Hux przyglądał się zamieszaniu z pełnym satysfakcji uśmieszkiem. 

Ponieważ pierwsza misja Phasmy jako dowódcy jednostki zakończyła się bardzo spektakularną klęską (utratę całej załogi na rzecz gotowych do zapewnienia godziwych warunków zatrudnienia przedstawicieli Ruchu Oporu trudno rozpatrywać inaczej), Hux otrzymał od Oberfuhrera Snoke’a, jeszcze jedną - ostatnią - szansę by się wykazać. Tym razem zadanie było stosunkowo proste: lecieć na zewnętrzne rubieże dawnej Republiki i zniszczyć przyczółek wroga, a następnie ustanowić tam własną bazę, (i w miarę możliwości pozostawić tam Phasmę, pozbywając się jej z drogi na zawsze). Napawał się chwilą swojego małego triumfu, obserwując niedoszłą panią generał, znów musztrującą tych szturmowców, którzy nie zdecydowali się póki co przejść do konkurencji. Oczywiście, pozostawienie jej na odległej i tak naprawdę niepotrzebnej placówce wciąż było ryzykowne. Nawet stamtąd mogła przecież jeszcze nie raz pokrzyżować jego plany. Zamierzał się uciec do tego rozwiązania tylko, jeśli nie znajdzie sposobu by pozbyć się jej raz na zawsze podczas bitwy z ruchem oporu. Gdyby zginęła na polu walki, łatwością można byłoby zwalić to na rebeliantów. Chociaż właściwie po co? Podwładni od dawna plotkowali o tym, że Hux usunął wszystkich swoich potencjalnych rywali, poza Kylo Renem, który zasadniczo był nieusuwalny. Snoke też tak naprawdę chyba średnio przejmował się tym, kto dokładnie stoi na czele First Order - sądząc po łatwości, z jaką zastąpił go Phasmą, a później znów przywrócił na stanowisko. 

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go nagłe poruszenie wśród obsługi statku. Jego przyczyną był Kylo Ren w pełnym rynsztunku. Hux nie podejrzewał nawet, jak bardzo stęsknił się za tym widokiem. Ostatnio zdecydowanie zbyt często widywał rywala osłabionego i bezbronnego. Niemal zdążył już zapomnieć, jaki potrafi wzbudzać niepokój. Niemal. Nawet ranny Kylo był niebezpieczny i bardzo silny. Jedno źle dobrane słowo wyzwalało przerażający, niszczycielski gniew. Generał w zadumie pokręcił głową. Nie sądził, że nastanie moment, w którym widok szaleńca w masce będzie sygnałem, że znów wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Teraz jednak w zadziwiający sposób było. Znów miał swój statek, a Kylo Ren znów był mroczny i niedostępny. 

\- Generale Hux - powiedział zmienionym przez maskę głosem.

\- Kylo Ren - Hux popatrzył na niego z pewnym znudzeniem. 

\- Widzę, że jednak wracasz do gry - zagadnął rycerz, stając obok niego i również przyglądając się wyraźnie spanikowanym szturmowcom. - Gratuluję.  
Podziękował uprzejmie, nieco zaskoczony tym, że Ren potrafi używać tego słowa bez dodatku sarkazmu. To była pewna nowość. 

\- Lecisz z nami? - zagadnął. 

\- Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. 

\- Wierzę - mruknął Hux, spoglądając na niego z ukosa. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu obok siebie, obserwując bezładną krzątaninę. Dziwne, generał miał wrażenie, że rycerz czerpie z tego taką samą przyjemność i satysfakcję jak on. - Nie daj się zabić pod moją nieobecność - trudno było powiedzieć, czy ta wypowiedź bardziej zaskoczyła Kylo, czy jego samego. Niechętna odpowiedź przyszła po kilku ciężkich, godnych samego Lorda Vadera oddechach. 

\- Ty też

-Ta wojna to gra polityczna, Ren, nie gra idei - odparł chłodno generał, zakładając ręce za plecy. - Nie mam zamiaru ginąć za ideę, której nie ma. 

Kylo lekko przekrzywił głowę, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, czy powinien rywala przydusić, czy rzucić nim o ścianę. 

\- Bardzo budujące, generale- powiedział zgryźliwie, z jakiegoś powodu nie decydując się na żadne z powyższych. -. Radzę nie wspominać o tym w kolejnym płomiennym przemówieniu.

-Muszę iść - powiedział Hux, wskazując na pokład statku. - Wkrótce odlatujemy.

Kylo pokiwał głową. Generał nie był pewien, który z nich to zainicjował, dość, że na pożegnanie uścisnęli sobie ręce, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wciąż jako rywale, ale rywale, którzy znają się i szanują nawzajem. 

***

\- Generale Hux…

\- A, to ty - westchnął, słysząc głos Phasmy. Mimo, że podróż Finalizerem trwała już kilka dni, wciąż reagował na nią rozdrażnieniem. Zdołali osiągnąć przynajmniej tyle, że nie warczeli na siebie w obecności podkomendnych i sprawiali wrażenie, że dowodzą zgodnie.- Raport.

\- Zbliżamy się do Lasan, wkrótce opuścimy hiperprzestrzeń.

\- Doskonale. Jak radary? 

\- Czyste, ani śladu wroga.

Skinął głową na znak, że przyjął do wiadomości. Zanim zdążył wydać rozkazy pilotom, rozległ się ostrzegawczy dźwięk alarmu. Hux i Phasma jednocześnie zwrócili się w stronę źródła dźwięku.

\- Co jest? - spytał tak spokojnie i chłodno, jak tylko się dało.

\- Czekają na nas - padła krótka, pełna napięcia odpowiedź głównej nawigatorki. - Radary wskazują jeden statek wojenny i dziesięć X-wingów… 

\- Czyste radary, ani śladu wroga - powiedział z przekąsem, odwracając się do Phasmy .

\- Pojawili się znikąd - odwarknęła z wściekłością. - Jeszcze chwilę temu ich tu nie było, pewnie też dopiero co opuścili hiperprzestrzeń…. 

Uciszył ją niedbałym machnięciem ręki. 

\- Ruch Oporu nie próżnuje - mruknął pod nosem.Po plecach przeszedł mu zimny dreszcz, nie zamierzał jednak ulegać panice. - Ale my też nie - dodał. Odwrócił się w stronę załogi, by wydać rozkazy. - Pełna prędkość. Przygotować działa. Przygotować TIE-fightery i pilotów. Musimy być przygotowani na atak gdy tylko opuścimy hiperprzestrzeń. Phasma, idź i postaw swoich chłopców w stan gotowości. 

\- Ale… - zaczęła mówić Phasma. Zamordował ją spojrzeniem. \

\- Przypominam ci, ze wciąż jesteś kapitanem szturmowców, mimo usilnych prób zmiany tego stanu rzeczy - wycedził przez zęby. - I jeśli znów dostaniesz prawo, by dowodzić Finalizerem, to po moim trupie. 

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Jak sobie chcesz - burknęła. Nie był pewien, czy odnosi się to do rozkazu, czy do obietnicy dowodzenia statkiem po jego śmierci, ale zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Od opuszczenia hiperprzestrzeni dzieliły ich minuty. Musieli przygotować się na podjęcie walki jeszcze zanim statek zdoła odzyskać pełną stabilność.

\- To będzie bardzo trudny manewr - mówił, przechadzając sie po pokładzie i spoglądając z góry na swoich pilotów. - Musimy skoordynować wyjscie z hiperprzestrzeni i wypuszczenie TIE-ighterów. Nie możemy miec ani sekundy opóźnienia, wróg nie da nam czasu do namysłu. Zrozumiano? 

\- Tak jest, sir - odpowiedziały mu saluty. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na swoją załogę. Dobrzy, doświadczeni piloci, najlepsi, jakich udało mu się znaleźć. Nie zawiodą. 

\- Wychodzimy z hiperprzestrzeni - zakomenderował. - Teraz! 

Światła w kokpicie zamigotały, zgasły i znów rozjarzyły się z całą mocą. Finalizer zatrząsł się tak gwałtownie, że Huxem rzuciło aż na ścianę. Piloci przypięci pasami zostali bezpiecznie na swoich miejscach. Generał wstał, podpierając się na barierce i rozejrzał się czujnie.Naprzeciw nim mknęły już cztery X-wingi, zajadle ostrzeliwując statek. Główne działo nie odpowiadało - potrzebowało chwili, by się naładować. Z hangaru niszczyciela wyleciało natomiast kilka TIE-figherów. Odpowiedziały flocie rebeliantów ogniem, zdołały nawet zestrzelić jedną z wrogich jednostek. Rozpętała się bitwa.Myśliwce First Order ruszyły w pościg za X-wingami ruchu oporu. Główne działo wreszcie wystrzeliło, trafiając w kadłub większego statku. 

\- Dobrze! - ucieszył się Hux. - Jeszcze raz! Przekażcie pilotom, że mają ich rozdzielić i wykańczać pojedynczo, inaczej nie da rady. Dorwiemy ich - uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń. 

Czuł w sobie ogień bitwy. Lasery i wybuchy widoczne za oknem kokpitu odbijały się w jego oczach. Włosy zmierzwiły się od ich ciągłego przeczesywania dłonią. To nie była pierwsza taka walka, w jakiej brał udział, ale zdecydowanie pierwsza tak bardzo wyrównana. Rebelianccy piloci jakimś cudem zdołali zestrzelić część TIE-fighterów. Teraz i First Order i Rebelianci mieli mniej więcej porównywalnie dużą flotę. Przestrzeń widoczną zza okna kokpitu raz po raz rozświetlały wybuchy trafionych statków. 

\- Generale Hux - zawołał z niepokojem główny pilot. - Chyba oberwaliśmy. Jeden z silników szwankuje. 

\- Cholera, możesz przełączyć na napęd awaryjny?

\- Spróbuję. Ale długo tak nie pociągniemy. 

\- Wiem - odwarknął Hux, znów nerwowo przeczesując włosy. - Wiem! Musimy zwiększyć przepustowość. Przestaw oscylator mocy i zmień parametry kontrolera. Wykonać!

X-wing zrobił ogromny łuk i nagle zawrócił, niemal ocierając się o kokpit niszczyciela i zarysowując jedną ze ścian skrzydłem. W środku sypnęły iskry. Wrogi myśliwiec skręcił ostro i odleciał, zanim główne działo zdążyło wysłać za nim pocisk. Beztrosko odpowiedział ogniem. Znów przeleciał pod samym ich nosem i tym razem Hux zdołał rozpoznać twarz pilota. 

\- Ten sukinsyn! - syknął przez zęby. Właściciel droida. Ten sam, który poprzednio uciekł z Niszczyciela wraz ze zdradzieckim szturmowcem i jakimś sposobem zdołał przeżyć lądowanie na Jakku. Ten, który wraz z innymi degeneratami ostrzeliwał Starkillera z powietrza. Poe Dameron. - Zatłukę. W niego – warknął do operatora głównego działa. - Z całą mocą!

Nic to nie dało. Zuchwały pilot znów uniknął pocisku i znów przeleciał tuż obok Niszczyciela, najwyraźniej planując uszkodzić kadłub ciągłymi atakami. W normalnych okolicznościach Hux życzyłby mu powodzenia, w pełni świadom rozmiarów statku i staranności jego konstrukcji, ale…Miał do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy rozwalili Starkillera używając kilku X-wingów i bardzo amatorskiej dywersji. Generał uczył się na błędach, dlatego nie życzył sobie, żeby ten gnój w pomarańczowym skafandrze chociażby zbliżył się do jego statku, nawet jeśli teoretycznie to pilot był na przegranej pozycji. A o uczeniu się na błędach mówiąc…

\- Phasma! - rozejrzał się niespokojnie. - Phasma! - krzyknął przez intercom. - Do mnie, melduj się na mostku!

Nadaremno. Kapitan szturmowców zamierzała zignorować jego wezwanie. 

-Znając życie pewnie pomaga tym zdrajcom wejść do środka i zhakować system - burknął, nie zważając na to, że słyszy go reszta dowództwa. Dbał o pozory dobrych relacji wśród załogi przez całą drogę tutaj, nie miał zamiaru przejmować się tym teraz. - Niech ktoś ją tu ściągnie za fraki. I niech ktoś wreszcie zestrzeli tego dupka! - rozkazał, szukając wzrokiem wrogiego X-winga.

Nadleciał po raz kolejny. Tym razem przelatując obok kokpitu przystawił do szyby myśliwca dwa gołe pośladki. Hux przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, czy trudniejsze w tym manewrze było sterowanie statkiem w takiej pozycji, czy odsłonięcie tyłka w tym absurdalnym, pomarańczowym kombinezonie. Następnie stwierdził, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak go dopadnie. Światła w kokpicie przygasły. Wyglądając przez okno dało się zobaczyć, że płonie jeden z sektorów Finalizera. Niedobrze. 

\- Generale… - drugi pilot już od dłuższej chwili próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. - Panie generale, bo… 

\- Tak? - spytał krótko. Oficer tylko wskazał na komputer kontrolujący wylot hangaru. Jeśli wierzyć najnowszym danym, ewakuacyjna jednostka właśnie opuszczała pokład niszczyciela. Jako ID pilota wyświetlał się numer identyfikacyjny Phasmy. No tak, oczywiście. Generał odwrócił się do okna dostatecznie szybko, bo dostrzec jak statek lawiruje między atakującymi go X-wingami, starając oddalić się z pola . Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Mitaka, przejmujesz dowodzenie - zwrócił się do najwyższego hierarchią oficera, jaki był pod ręką.

\- Generale…? 

\- Przygotujcie mi TIE-fightera, idę dorwać skurwysyna, - oświadczył, gdy X-wing Poe Damerona zbliżył się do nich po raz kolejny.. - Rozwali nam statek, zanim nasi go ustrzelą. 

\- Generale, nie sądzę, żeby… 

\- Po prostu pilnuj, żeby nas nie zestrzelili - zakomenderował, wychodząc z kokpitu. Na korytarzach sytuacja wcale nie wyglądało lepiej. Zasilanie zawodziło, więc schody nie były podświetlone, podobnie jak drogi ewakuacyjne. Mimo ogromnych rozmiarów statku, rzucało nim coraz bardziej. Jakimś sposobem zdołał dotrzeć do hangaru. Poinformowani o jego decyzji szturmowcy zasalutowali, podając mu niezbędny rynsztunek. Hux nie zastanawiał się długo. 

\- Wszystko muszę robić sam - burknął, zasiadając za sterami myśliwca. Uruchomił silnik i zwinnie wyleciał przez otwór hangaru. Dopiero kiedy znalazł się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, mając do towarzystwa jedynie nawigującą jednostkę R2, uświadomił sobie, że zasadniczo nie siedział za sterami myśliwca od czasów szkoły oficerskiej. Zaklął w duchu, widząc, nadlatujący w jego stronę pocisk. Jakimś cudem zdołał przypomnieć sobie, jak się skręca. Jakimś sposobem zdołał uruchomić działo. Jakimś cudem nie został trafiony przez pierwszą nadlatującą jednostkę. Ani przez drugą. Zestrzelił go dopiero X-wing należący do Poe Damerona, najlepszego pilota w galaktyce. 

Lecąc w pole grawitacyjne planety Lasan, bez kontroli nad płonącym statkiem, za to w towarzystwie migoczących kontrolek i spanikowanego droida, Hux miał dużo czasu na przemyślenia. 

O tym, że opuszczenie okrętu by rzucić się w pościg za prowokującym go X-wingiem, na dodatek po długiej przerwie od latania było skrajnie głupie, skrajnie nie w jego stylu i skrajnie zasłużył sobie na ten los. 

O tym, że już drugi raz w krótkim odstępie czasu coś, co budował od podstaw rozpada się na jego oczach. 

I wreszcie o tym, że miesiąc otwierania umysłu przed kimś takim jak Kylo Ren potrafi z najspokojniejszego i najbardziej opanowanego oficera zrobić nieodpowiedzialnego, porywczego smarkacza gotowego ryzykować życie by tylko dopiąć swego. 

Zamknął oczy, czując podmuch żaru na plecach. Kabina wypełniała się dymem, podobnie jak jego płuca. Stopniowo tracił przytomność. Ale było warto, pomyślał, opierając czołem o stery. Czuć ogień bitwy, wydawać rozkazy, nawet zrobić coś skrajnie nielogicznego i nieodpowiedzialnego. 

Deklarował wprawdzie, że nie zamierza ginąć dla idei, ale przecież nie o to chodziło. Nie obchodziło go, co stanie się z First Order i kto ostatecznie będzie górą. To był jego statek, jego ludzie, jego osobista zemsta i jego bitwa.

Przegrał ją. 

Ale było warto, Ren, pomyślał w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości. Było warto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wypowiedź Huxa dotyczący wojny idei zawdzięczamy Consigliori (znanej także jako Gordon Ramsay lub Rey-Responsible Person).


	4. The One with Surrealistic Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek, w którym Kylo Ren przedawkowuje swoją przydziałową, korporacyjną melisę i w związku z tym ma prawdopodobnie ma banię życia, a Luke uczy nas co to tak naprawdę oznacza bycie SKAŁwalkerem.

Ale było warto, Ren. Było warto.

Kylo Ren otworzył oczy i wlepił wzrok w sufit. Myśl, która wyrwała go ze snu była wyraźna, niepokojąco intensywna i przepełniona posępną satysfakcją. Rozbłysła w jego umyśle nagle, jak spadająca gwiazda, po czym zniknęła bez śladu, wchłonięta przez kosmiczną ciemność. Doskonale rozpoznawał jej źródło 

Hux. 

Nie, niemożliwe. Zmarszczył brwi. Generał nie należał do osób wrażliwych na Moc. Owszem, po przełamaniu pierwszego oporu Kylo był w stanie wnikać w jego umysł i nawet mimo woli przesyłać przypadkowe emocje i obrazy, do tej pory zawsze działało to jednak tylko w jedną stronę. Co takiego musiało mu się przydarzyć, że zbłąkana, samotna myśl zdołała dosięgnąć rycerza Ren? 

Jak dotąd nie było żadnych wieści o losach bitwy, w której brał udział generał. Czy to właśnie była odpowiedź? Czy Hux postanowił jednak ginąć za idee, w które nie wierzył? Bzdury, jego umysł był na to zbyt czysty. Zbyt poukładany, skoncentrowany na celu i pozbawiony sprzeczności.

Kylo Ren skoncentrował się, próbując odnaleźć go w Mocy. Bezskutecznie. Źródło światła, jakim był Hux zniknęło z mapy nieba. To była niepokojąca świadomość. Dłoń odruchowo wyciągnęła się po miecz świetlny, który popłynął ku niemu poprzez ciemność. Rycerz Ren włączył go, nie wyprowadził jednak żadnego ciosu. Po prostu leżał, wpatrując się w światło zalewające pokój krwistą czerwienią. Walczył z chęcią, by wstać i sterroryzować kogoś kto może mieć jakiekolwiek wieści o załodze Finalizera. Powoli obrócił mieczem w powietrzu, czując, jak laserowe jelce muskają jego skórę. Zacisnął zęby. Zabił swojego ojca patrząc mu w oczy. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie zdolny przejąć się czyjąś domniemaną śmiercią. Brak kontaktu z generałem i niemożność potraktowania jego umysłu jako kosza na wypierane emocje uwierały jednak bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego niespodziewanego udogodnienia. 

Wyłączył miecz. Nawet po zamknięciu oczu wciąż widział jego poblask przebijający przez powieki. Intensywna, nie dająca się wymazać czerwień. Nie chciał spać. Potrzeba czuwania i wyczekiwania na wieści była zbyt silna. Błądził po ścieżkach Mocy, bezwiednie poszukując śladu generała. Od niechcenia musnął umysł Rey śniącej o tym, że potrafi uzdrowić rannego przyjaciela. To go zainteresowało. 

We śnie była królową krainy, w której wszystko co nieodwracalne dało się naprawić i posklejać na nowo. Kylo zbliżył się na palcach, nie chcąc jej budzić. Doskonale znał to miejsce. To było niegdyś jego królestwo. Sam zwykł zasiadać na tronie, który teraz zajmowała. W sennych marzeniach zwyciężał zło dobrem, sklejał popękane kubki i talerze jednym niedbałym gestem, łagodził kłótnie wybuchające z jego przyczyny, przywracał do życia adeptów zabitych przez zakon Ren. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż poznał konsekwencje. Jeden rzut oka na zasiadającą na tronie Rey wystarczył by zorientować się, że jeszcze nie wie. Nie ma pojęcia o cenie, jaką trzeba zapłacić za łatanie dziur w materii wszechświata, nawet jeśli robi się to tylko we śnie. Uklękła przed nieprzytomnym szturmowcem i przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła, przelewając w niego uzdrawiającą Moc. Ze łzami radości w oczach patrzyła jak chłopak otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się do niej. Pozwalała się zamknąć w duszącym, łamiącym żebra uścisku i śmiała się, kiedy przystojny pilot X-winga poklepywał ją przyjaźnie po ramieniu i dziękował za pomoc. Żegnała się z nimi serdecznie gdy obaj mężczyźni odchodzili, by ramię w ramię walczyć z First Order. 

Cienie przyszły dopiero, gdy została sama– drobna, krucha figurka w ogromnej bazie wojskowej. Dopadły ją ze wszystkich stron. Wyciągnęła swój błękitny miecz świetlny i zaczęła wymachiwać nim w powietrzu, by je odgonić. Walczyła dzielnie, jednak było ich zbyt wiele, a żaden Luke Skywalker nie mógł przyjść jej z pomocą. Królestwo w którym dało się cofać to, co nieodwracalne nie leżało po Jasnej Stronie Mocy. Dlatego to Kylo musiał wyjść z ukrycia i odgonić cienie z pomocą czerwonego miecza świetlnego. Nie było to proste. Broniły się, szarpały pazurami, rozwiewały się pod uderzeniami miecza jak mgła tylko po to, by uformować się znowu. Walczyli z Rey ramię przy ramieniu. Cięli wytrwale, przeszywali serca i ucinali widmowe koniczyny. Wreszcie cienie uleciały, spłoszone i rozgniewane. Rey ze zmęczeniem osunęła się na posadzkę. 

\- Tak już będzie zawsze? – spytała z goryczą, powoli podnosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Zawsze – potwierdził, klękając przy niej. – Za każdym razem, kiedy próbujesz coś naprawić, one zbliżają się coraz bardziej, otaczają cię, wbijają w ciebie pazury i odrywają mięso od kości. Będą przychodzić do ciebie tak długo, aż poddasz się i dołączysz do nich. 

\- Tak jak ty?

Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że całe jego ciało utkane jest z mrocznej, rozedrganej materii. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć jego twarzy, ale palce napotkały pustkę. W milczeniu obserwował grę emocji na jej twarzy.

– Mogę to ci pomóc – powiedziała, przysuwając się do niego ostrożnie. – Mam dość siły, by naprawić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Mogę sprawić, że przestaniesz być jednym z nich. Proszę, pozwól mi. 

\- Jeśli to zrobisz, nie będę w stanie cię przed nimi ochronić – wskazał ruchem głowy na cienie, które wciąż krążyły nad nimi, gotowe by zaatakować.  
\- Nieważne. 

\- Rozszarpią cię na strzępy. Wyrwą ci serce. 

\- Trudno. 

\- Staniesz się taka jak ja teraz. Zajmiesz moje miejsce po Ciemnej Stronie. 

\- Nie wiesz tego. Nie znasz mnie aż tak dobrze. 

\- Ale znam Ciemną Stronę, Rey – zniżył głos do cichego, złowieszczego szeptu. – Znam ją jak mało kto. Wiem, jak przyciąga, mami obietnicą, że możesz czerpać z niej w słusznym celu, żeby uratować kogoś bliskiego. Pozwala ci wierzyć, że nie pozostawi to na tobie piętna, że możesz igrać z nią bez żadnych konsekwencji. Łudzi cię fałszywym przekonaniem, że masz nad tym kontrolę i zawrócisz, zanim zdążysz zabrnąć zbyt daleko. Wycofaj się – poradził. – Nie chcesz tego, nie potrzebujesz.

\- Ale ty potrzebujesz – odparła, spoglądając na niego z ogniem w oczach. – Ciągle jest w tobie jasność, Ben. Dlatego mnie obserwujesz, dlatego szukasz ze mną kontaktu, prawda? Dlatego teraz tu ze mną jesteś! 

\- Przyszedłem cię ocalić, Rey.

\- Przyszedłeś ocalić samego siebie – wyszeptała. 

Widział w jej oczach zapał, gotowość do działania. Widział, że naprawdę chce mu pomóc i nie zawaha się przed niczym, nawet przed Ciemną Stroną. Od spotkania z Hanem Solo nic aż tak nim nie wstrząsnęło i nie napełniło go takim przerażeniem. Pełnym furii uderzeniem Mocy zerwał kontakt, budząc z dziwnego koszmaru. Usiadł na łóżku dysząc ciężko i zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści wyłączonego miecza. 

Nie wyczuwał już Rey. Wtargnął do jej snu? Niezależnie od siebie śnili o tym samym? A może to były tylko jego majaki? Nie miał pojęcia i nie potrafił tego rozsądzić. 

„Kurwa, Ren” znajoma rezygnacja i znużenie otoczyły go niczym kokon. „Po prostu pozwól się uratować jak grzeczna księżniczka zamiast strzelać fochy. I przestań zawracać głowę ciężko rannym jeńcom wojennym”.

„…Generale Hux?”

„Tak, żyję. Na razie nie zamierzają mnie zabić. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak się przejmiesz”.

 

***

\- Wiesz, martwię się o nią, stary druhu - powiedział Luke Skywalker, wpatrując się w trzymany w dłoni kamyk. - To prawda, szybko robi postępy i coraz lepiej potrafi wykorzystać swoją Moc, jednakże.... wiem, że on gdzieś tam też się szkoli. Tak jak ona pracuje nad swoimi słabymi stronami i jeśli w pełni nauczy się kontrolować swój umysł, będzie silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić – uniósł głowę i zmrużył oczy. Starał się znaleźć odpowiedz w wypełniającej cały świat Mocy. westchnął cicho. Wiedział, jaka jest odpowiedz na jego wątpliwości i co musi zrobić. - A ty - zwrócił się do kamienia. - Jesteś strasznym chamem. Ja przed tobą otwieram serce, a ty, nawet nie raczysz odpowiedzieć - burknął, i wyrzucił kamień daleko w wodę.

Kiedy wrócił do jaskini, zastał Rey przygotowującą śniadanie. - Znów źle spałaś - zauważył.

Lekceważąco wzruszyła ramionami, ale i tym razem unikała jego wzroku. Tym razem było w niej więcej smutku niż irytacji. 

\- Trzeba być czujnym, sen jest dla słabych. - stwierdziła, kładąc na drewnianym stole misę z zupą rybną oraz drugą, z zielonkawą papką - Znalazłam szczaw w przy stawach w północnej części wyspy. Przydadzą się dodatkowe witaminy.

\- Szczaw - powtórzył w zadumie Luke. - Zawsze to coś innego niż wodorosty. Chociaż w sumie, na tej planecie wszystko smakuje jak wodorosty. Chciałbym zacząć cię szkolić w nowym aspekcie mocy - powiedział, zupełnie nie zmieniając tonu głosu.

Dopiero wtedy na niego spojrzała. Szybko usiadła obok, podekscytowana, ale przede wszystkim zaintrygowana. 

\- Jakiej?

\- Nauczę cię jak blokować umysł przed niechcianymi wpływami - powiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Pomyślałem, ze może ci się to przydać - dodał, dając do zrozumienia, że dobrze wie o jej kontaktach z Kylo Renem. 

Skuliła się nieco, wyraźnie tracąc zapał. Skupiła uwagę na nakładaniu na talerz jak największej porcji szczawiu. Nabrała pierwszą łyżkę.  
\- Czemu tak nagle, jeśli można zapytać? - spytała, krzywiąc się lekko  
.  
\- Ponieważ zaszła taka potrzeba, Rey - odparł spokojnie, ale z naciskiem. – Pytałaś mnie ostatnio o sny i o wchodzenie w czyjś umysł, zakładam, ze nie bez powodu. Nie chcę, żebyś była bezbronna w razie, gdyby ktoś próbował to zrobić... ponownie.

Spojrzała na mistrza z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których pojawiły się wrogie błyski. Nie wzięła następnej łyżki szczawiu. 

\- Czyli wiedziałeś? - zapytała z wyrzutem - Od kiedy?

\- Podejrzewałem - sprecyzował, nasuwając kaptur swojego płaszcza na głowę i również patrząc na śniadanie cokolwiek niechętnie. Tego ranka szczaw nie cieszył się popularnością. - Ale dopiero teraz mam pewność. Ben Solo... - mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

\- Kylo Ren - poprawiła go odruchowo, próbując dla odmiany zupy rybnej. Rezultat nie był o wiele bardziej zadowalający - Tak, to on. Podejrzewałeś, że może coś takiego zrobić?

\- Nie sądziłem, ze zdołał na tyle zapanować nad swoim umysłem - odparł. W jego oczach pojawił się ślad niepokoju. – Z tego co pamiętam, to nie było jego najmocniejszą stroną. Cóż, powinienem był się domyśleć, ze po tamtej walce nie tylko ty postanowiłaś doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Nie możemy tracić czasu, Rey. Musisz nauczyć się, jak go blokować.

Kiwnęła głową, odkładając łyżkę. I tak nie była szczególnie głodna. Ostatniej nocy długo nie mogła zasnąć, udało jej się dopiero nad ranem. Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, o czym śniła, po obudzeniu wyraźnie wyczuwała jednak ślad obecności Kylo Rena. Jeśli tylko istniała szansa, żeby się przed tym bronić, miała zamiar ją wykorzystać. 

\- Nie traćmy czasu.

Zostawili niedojedzone śniadanie i udali się do świątyni Jedi. 

\- Najłatwiej nauczyć cie tego w praktyce - powiedział poważnie. - Każdy ma swój własny sposób, żeby się przed tym bronić, Każdy ma swoje własne bariery, musisz jedynie nauczyć się, jak szybko je aktywować i jak sprawiać, by były bardziej wytrzymałe. Spróbuj mnie sięgnąć- zachęcił - Spróbuj wejść w mój umysł i odczytać moje myśli.

Stanęła na przeciwko mistrza i zamknęła oczy. Czuła jego moc, czuła Moc przepływającą przez nich oboje, przez wszystko wokół. Powoli uczyła się, jak nią kierować. Zupełnie jak wioślarz którzy mącąc wodę kieruje łódką. Do tej pory wejście w czyjś umysł przytrafiało jej się albo zupełnie przypadkowo, albo w sytuacji odparcia ataku. Robienie tego celowo było o wiele trudniejsze.

Kiedy chociaż zbliżała się do Luke'a, jedyne co napotykała, to opustoszałe, skaliste wybrzeże. Skały. Mistrz Jedi miał dużo przypadkowych przemyśleń na temat skał. Piaskowce zdawały się zajmować szczególnie dużo przestrzeni w jego umyśle, bo natykała się na nie dosłownie wszędzie. Kiedy tylko wydawało jej się, ze widzi coś innego - wspomnienie albo istotną myśl – znów obijała się o skałę. Ogromne głazy broniły dostępu do umysłu mistrza Skywalkera. Zniechęcały przypadkowych użytkowników Mocy, którzy sądzili, że mają do czynienia z nieco zbzikowanym starszym panem i dawali spokój. Jednocześnie skutecznie odgradzały od bardziej zawziętych przeciwników, takich jak Rey. 

\- Co to ma być!? - krzyknęła w końcu, otwierając oczy. Pot spływał jej po czole wąskimi strumyczkami. - W kółko tylko kamyki, nic nie widzę!

\- Otóż to - powiedział Luke, przyglądając się jej z lekkim uśmiechem. - Kamienie. Chyba nie sądziłaś, ze tworzę z nimi skomplikowane więzi społeczne dla samej radości robienia tego? 

Rey nie odpowiedziała, starając się za wszelką cenę nie dać po sobie poznać, że odpowiedź brzmi: "Dokładnie tak myślałam" albo co gorsza "Nie, myślałam, że jesteś starym wariatem". 

\- Nadałem tym kamieniom imiona i indywidualne cechy, zacząłem z nimi rozmawiać, rozmyślać o nich – tłumaczył z filozoficznym spokojem Luke. – Kiedy przeczuwam, ze ktoś próbuje się do mnie dostać, koncentruję się na nich. To właśnie moja zapora.

\- Naucz mnie tego.

\- Zamierzam - odparł. Lekko położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Posłuchaj, Rey. Na początek musimy coś ustalić. Próbowałaś skontaktować się ze mną za pośrednictwem Mocy. Za chwilę ja spróbuje zrobić to samo, tylko po to, byś miała możliwość przekonać się, jak działa twój ze tak powiem.... naturalny system obronny i co można w nim ulepszyć. Obiecuję ci jednak, ze nie zrobię tego nigdy później. Nie będę próbował czytać twoich myśli w innych sytuacjach, niż ten trening. Z twojej strony liczę na to samo. Zgoda?

Kiwnęła głową. W próbach czytania jej w myślach miała już pewne doświadczenie i jak dotąd radziła sobie całkiem nieźle. W tym jednym obszarze czuła się całkiem pewnie, nawet pomimo wydarzeń ostatnich nocy.

Bardzo szybko wyczula, ze Moc Luke'a zbliża się do niej. Była spokojna, łagodna, jak miarowo uderzające o brzeg fale oceanu. Na swój sposób... kojąca. Rey poczuła potrzebę żeby wyjść tej Mocy naprzeciw i zmyć z siebie wszystkie utrapienia. Wydarzenia na Starkillerze, zmęczenie treningami, niepewność własnego pochodzenia. Wyciągnął to z niej zanim zdążyła zareagować. Następnie sięgnął po myśli dotyczące Kylo Rena. 

To ją przeraziło. Nagle poczuła się jakby była zupełnie naga na oczach całego świata, nieporadnie próbując zakryć części intymne. Sam fakt, że mistrz Luke wiedział o kontaktach z Kylo Renem wystarczył. Nie chciała, żeby znał szczegóły, żeby zobaczył, o czym rozmawiali, co wtedy widziała, co czuła. To była ich prywatna sprawa.  
\- Nie! - wrzasnęła w końcu, nie do końca pewna, czy w myślach, czy na głos - Nie, zostaw, przestań! Wyjdź z mojej głowy, WYJDŹ!

Luke wycofał się niemal natychmiast. W jego błękitnych oczach widać było skupienie, ale też niepokój.

\- Całkiem nieźle - powiedział. - Jesteś silna, potrafisz wypchnąć kogoś z umysłu i zablokować to, czego nie chcesz pokazywać, ale... problem w tym, ze blokując to, jednocześnie przekazujesz przeciwnikowi, że te ukrywane informacje nie są ci obojętne. Już samo to może być dla kogoś wskazówką. ... Łatwo odnaleźć cię w Mocy i łatwo można odszukać informacje, które są na tyle istotne ze całkowicie koncentrujesz się na tym, żeby je zablokować. Ktoś silniejszy, albo bardziej zdeterminowany niż ja może naciskać tak długo, aż wreszcie cię złamie, albo zdobyć te informacje w inny sposób - lekko poklepał ja po ramieniu. - Będziemy pracować nad tym, żeby po prostu trudniej było się do ciebie dostać – zadecydował. – Nie tylko tego, co ukrywasz, ale ogólnie. Wróg nie może wiedzieć, co jest twoją słabością. Jeśli atakujesz dopiero wtedy, gdy się do niej zbliża, tylko mu pomagasz.

Na te słowa zalała ją fala wstydu, ale kiwnęła tylko głową. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że dała się tak łatwo podejść. 

\- W jaki sposób? To tak, jakby kazać komuś nie mysleć o tym, co go trapi. Przecież im bardziej nie chcemy o czymś myśleć, tym bardziej o tym myślimy!

\- Spokojnie, Rey, to przyjdzie z czasem. Znajdziemy sposób, który będzie dobry dla ciebie - obiecał. Zanim powiedział coś jeszcze, dostrzegli zmierzającego ku nim BB-8, który piszczał wesoło, wyraźnie czymś podekscytowany. Luke podszedł do droida i nachylił się nad nim. 

\- Artu? - ucieszył się. - Naprawdę? To wspaniale. Rey - obejrzał się na dziewczynę. - Nasza dostawa zaraz tu będzie. BB-8 mówi, ze R2 leci tutaj z Chewiem.  
Dziewczyna od razu się ożywiła. Wizyta gości, a zwłaszcza towarzysza Hana Solo zawsze była wielkim wydarzeniem na ich małej wysepce. Dla odmiany miło było ugościć kogoś kto dotarł statkiem kosmicznym, a nie falą Mocy.  
Jednak przede wszystkim goście nieśli wiadomości.

\- Chewie! - zawołała, widząc otwierające się drzwi statku.

Chewbacca przytulił ją mocno do siebie, mrucząc powitanie w języku wookich. R2D2 rozmawiał wesoło z BB-8. Mniejszy droid piszczał podekscytowany, próbując przekazać chyba wszystkie wiadomości na raz. Luke przysłuchiwał im się z uśmiechem, wyraźnie rozczulony. 

\- Rey, wygląda na to, ze Artu ma dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedział, wskazując na droida. - Ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać za pośrednictwem hologramu.

Poklepała przyjaźnie Chewiego po plecach. 

\- Ze mną? - zdziwiła się, kucając obok R2D2 - Kto to taki? - na moment serce jej stanęło w miejscu, a krew zapulsowała. - Czy to Finn? - zapytała z przejęciem.  
R2D2 zamruczał coś w odpowiedzi. Po chwili włączył transmisje. Oczom Rey ukazał się Poe, brudny i zmęczony, jakby dopiero co zszedł z pola bitwy ale szczęśliwy. -Rey! - zawołał. - Niespodzianka!!

***

\- Poe? – odezwał się hologram. - Gdzie ty jesteś? Co się stało?  
\- Zgadnij, kto właśnie schwytał głównego dowódcę First Order! – Poe wyszczerzył się w promiennym uśmiechu.  
\- Złapałeś Kylo Rena?! - zapytała energicznie Rey. Kąciki ust pilota nieco opadły. 

\- Nie no, jednak trochę nas przeceniasz – odparł, lekko potrząsając głową. – Nie było go na pokładzie Niszczyciela podczas bitwy. Gdyby był, pewnie cała akcja nie poszłaby tak gładko – przyznał. – Ale za to mamy Generała Huxa. Wyobraź sobie, sam do nas wyleciał, dał się zestrzelić – zanim Rey zdążyła go powstrzymać, pilot opowiedział cały przebieg bitwy, gestykulując energicznie, by lepiej przedstawić sytuację. - Jakimś sposobem przeżył, choć jest w kiepskim stanie. Wzięliśmy go pod nasze opiekuńcze skrzydła. 

\- Co zamierzacie z nim zrobić?

\- Na początek dostarczyć do generał Organy – odparł. – Ona zdecyduje o jego losie. 

Rey pokiwała głową, na znak, że zrozumiała. Następnie zadała pytanie, którego obawiał się od początku rozmowy i które starał się jak najbardziej odwlekać.

\- Co z Finnem?

Spuścił głowę. 

\- Byłem u niego dzisiaj rano, przed odlotem na Lasan. 

\- I? - spytała. 

Nawet mimo dzielącej ich odległości i zakłóceń w przekazie hologramu, dało się wyczuć napięcie. 

\- Bez zmian, Rey – bezradnie pokręcił głową – Jego rany częściowo się zagoiły, ale wciąż jest nieprzytomny i nikt nie wie dlaczego. Lekarze mówią, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z tym, ze zraniła go Moc. Może Mistrz Skywalker mógłby coś….Rozmawiałaś z nim? 

Pokręciła głową w sposób, który mógł oznaczać zarówno „nie, jeszcze nie rozmawiałam”, jak i „rozmawiałam, ale nic z tego”. Przełknął ślinę. Miał ochotę powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo się martwi i jak bardzo chce, żeby Finn już się obudził i żeby wszystko było w porządku. Rey też chciała, przecież też się z nim przyjaźniła. On sam poznał Rey, kiedy przywiozła nieprzytomnego Finna do bazy Ruchu Oporu i opowiedziała o tym, co zaszło w bazie Starkiller. Wraz z Poe na zmianę czuwali przy rannym, przynajmniej do chwili gdy ona wyruszyła w poszukiwaniu Skywalkera. Później Poe siedział przy nim sam, czekając na jakąś poprawę. Jak na razie nadaremno. 

\- Poe – odezwała się Rey po dłuższej chwili wspólnego milczenia. – Znajdę sposób, żeby go uleczyć. Obiecuję. 

Popatrzył na nią niepewnie, z nadzieją. 

-Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Jeszcze nie – odparła. – Ale pracuję nad tym. 

Kątem oka zauważył że pozostali piloci zbierają się już, by omówić dalszą strategię. 

\- Muszę iść – powiedział, przywracając na twarz swój niepowtarzalny uśmiech. – Opiekuj się dobrze moim droidem, Rey!

\- Opiekuj się moim szturmowcem - odpowiedziała, zanim R2D2 przerwał transmisję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym odcunku Rey-Responsible Person interweniowała bezpośrednio jedynie w przypadku interakcji z mistrzem Skywalkerem. 
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o sen Kylo Rena Rey-Responsible Person nie działała w tej scenie, przeczytała ją jednak i zatwierdziła jako w miarę legitną*. Podobny proces miał miejsce w przypadku ostatniej sceny z udziałem Poe.  
> * przy założeniu, że występująca Rey to produkt wybujałej fantazji Kylo Rena.


	5. The One Where Rey Needs No Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek, w którym Hux poznaje prawdziwe znaczenie opieki medycznej, zaś Rey wpada w kłopoty w szkole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przy udziale i pomocy nieodzownej i niezastąpionej Rey-Responsible person :)

\- Ale muszę przyznać, zaskoczył mnie pan, generale – obudził go podejrzanie znajomy głos. – Nie sądziłem, że tak po prostu podejmie pan moje wyzwanie i wyjdzie mi naprzeciw. Miałem pana raczej za kogoś, kto chowa się jak szczur na swoim wielkim statku, okazyjnie tylko niszcząc kilka planet z broni masowego rażenia. 

Hux z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy. Wszystko było dziwnie niewyraźne i zamglone, zdołał zorientować się jednak, że znajduje się w jasno oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Prawdopodobnie na pokładzie statku kosmicznego. Prawdopodobnie nie był to Finalizer. Leżał jednak w pozycji poziomej, nakryty grubym, szorstkim kocem, a pod głową miał coś miękkiego, sytuacja nie była więc beznadziejna. Niechętnie zwrócił głowę w stronę źródła głosu, po czym z głuchym jękiem zacisnął powieki. Świat, który mieścił w sobie dwóch Poe Dameronów stojących obok siebie nie miał mu nic do zaoferowania i nie był wart jego uwagi. 

\- Gdzie mnie zabieracie? – spytał, próbując pozbierać chaotyczne, rozproszone myśli. 

\- Na razie nigdzie – odparł pogodnie Poe. – Wciąż stacjonujemy na Lasan. Masz strzaskaną rękę, złamane cztery żebra i wstrząśnienie mózgu. Wejście w hiperprzestrzeń mogłoby cię zabić, dlatego czekamy aż twój stan się ustabilizuje. Drażni cię światło? – zatroszczył się pilot, widząc że Hux przesuwa zdrową dłonią po twarzy i zasłania nią oczy. 

\- Pan mnie drażni – odwarknął generał. Ostre światło przenikało nawet przez zaciśnięte powieki, wypełniając jego głowę mdlącym, pulsującym bólem. Cieszył się, że pilot nie kazał mu otwierać oczu i mówić, ile widzi palców. Był pewien, że zobaczy ich więcej, niż ten kretyn w pomarańczowym wdzianku zdołałby zliczyć. 

Kiedy zdecydował się znów uchylić powieki, pochylał się nad nim medyczny droid z wielką strzykawką wypełnioną jakąś błękitną substancją, którą chyba zamierzał wbić w ramię Huxa. Cholera, powodzi się skurwysynom, skoro mogą sobie pozwolić na takie udogodnienia jak medyczne droidy. Od zaaplikowanego specyfiku drętwiał język, ale znikał też ból w żebrach, a ten w głowie zmniejszył się do irytującego ćmienia. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że zdrajcy przestrzegają Międzygalaktycznej Konwencji Praw Istot Myślących – mruknął, wpatrując się w zabezpieczoną na temblaku rękę. Nie miał w niej czucia. W tym momencie nie przeszkadzało mu to jakoś szczególnie, ale zdecydowanie nie wróżyło nic dobrego. 

\- Pamiętam swoje ostatnie odwiedziny u was – odparł pilot, uśmiechając się zaczepnie. – Uznałem, że skoro wpadłeś z rewizytą, to pokażę ci, jak wygląda gościnność Ruchu Oporu. 

Hux zmierzył go zimnym, urażonym spojrzeniem. 

\- Niby po co? – wycedził przez zęby. 

\- Jesteś ważnym oficerem First Order. Twoi wysoko postawieni przyjaciele na pewno ucieszą się wiedząc, że jesteś dobrze traktowany. 

Generał wybuchnął zimnym, ponurym śmiechem, który oczywiście szybko zamienił się w atak kaszlu. Cholerne żebra. 

\- Więc pojmał mnie pan i zapewnił opiekę medyczną licząc na to, że Ruch Oporu zdoła wynegocjować coś z First Order? – upewnił się, wciąż niezmiernie rozbawiony. Poe Dameron skinął głową, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. – Uważa mnie pan zapewne za nadzieję na traktat pokojowy i zakończenie wojny? 

\- Mniej więcej. 

-A więc myli się pan, panie Dameron– syknął Hux.- A precyzyjnie mówiąc: pańskie dane są mocno przestarzałe. Obecnie nie jestem szczególnie mile widziany przez Najwyższe Dowództwo. Pozwolono mi wrócić na pokład Finalizera tylko dlatego, że nikt inny nie zna go na tyle dobrze, by nim dowodzić, ale moje notowania znacznie spadły w momencie gdy wraz z kolegami zniszczyliście bazę Starkiller. Nic nie uzyskacie, nie jestem aż tak cenny. Cudownie ironiczne, prawda? 

\- Ktoś się zgłosi - powiedział z ociąganiem Poe. Starał się brzmieć beztrosko, wyraźnie był jednak zaniepokojony jego słowami. – Prędzej, czy później. 

\- Co, jeśli nie? Nie możecie mnie tu przetrzymywać w nieskończoność. Konwencja zabrania – zakpił Hux. 

\- Jeśli nikt się po ciebie nie zgłosi, oddamy cię do dyspozycji generał Organie – powiedział wreszcie pilot. – Ona zadecyduje, co z tobą zrobić. 

Generał Organa. Hux uśmiechnął się kwaśno na samą wzmiankę. Raczej nie będzie uszczęśliwiona wzmianką, ze jeniec jest kolegą z pracy jej syna. Prawdopodobnie postawi go przed sądem wojskowym i skarze na śmierć za zbrodnie wojenne. Jakby nie patrzeć, zniszczenie pięciu planet stanowiących trzon Nowej Republiki trudno rozpatrywać w innym świetle. Zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę w bok, nie chcąc już dłużej patrzeć na bezczelnie zadowolonego z siebie Poe Damerona.

Czuł narastający w nim zimny gniew, nie wiedział jednak, czy to uczucie pochodzi od niego, czy od Kylo Rena. Dziwne, wciąż wyczuwał jego obecność. Rycerz Ren raz po raz sięgał do niego przez Moc, próbował go odnaleźć. Skąd generał o tym wiedział? Nie miał pojęcia, ta świadomość była obecna w jego umyśle od momentu odzyskania przytomności. Huxa zaskoczyło, że wyczuwa to tak wyraźnie; że jest zdolny samodzielnie nawiązać kontakt, odczytać emocje rywala.   
Coś się zmieniło. 

Mimo przytłumionych medykamentem zmysłów, widział wszystko wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek, czuł niepewność Poe Damerona i niepokój jego towarzyszy broni. Czy to właśnie była ta tajemnicza, mistyczna Moc? Jeśli tak, kiedy i jaki sposób wszedł w jej posiadanie? Dlaczego on i dlaczego dopiero teraz? To miało jakiś związek z wypadkiem? 

Jeszcze bardziej zdumiało go, że Kylo się martwił. Niepokoił się, że generał nie odpowiada, chciał wiedzieć, co się stało. To na swój sposób… miłe. Nie sądził, że ktoś powiązany z First Order będzie go szukał, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Phasma popisowo wystawiła go do wiatru, dezerterując z pola walki. 

„Pożałują tego” zadecydował rycerz Ren i stanowczo zamknął swój umysł przed generałem. Hux natomiast stanął przed dylematem moralnym: powiedzieć w sumie całkiem uprzejmym zdrajcom, że Kylo Ren ich szuka, czy nic nie mówić i patrzeć, jak świat płonie. 

 

Po tym, jak połączenie z Poe zostało zerwane, Chewbacca lekko poklepał Rey po ramieniu. Niemal ugięła się pod jego ciężarem. Nie pozostało jednak nic więcej, jak wypakować wszystkie zapasy i zaprosić gości na przygotowaną pospiesznie kolację. Rey i Luke wymogli na nich by zostali na noc i odpoczęli po podróży. Oczywiście chęć na posiłek wyraził tylko Chewbacca, który pochłonął dwie dokładki przygotowanego przez Rey posiłku. Luke rozmawiał cicho z wookiem, wspominając dawne czasy i zmarłego niedawno przyjaciela a R2D2 i BB-8 szczebiotały coś do siebie, mrugając diodami. Rey w milczeniu przysłuchiwała się obu rozmowom. Ani ona, ani Luke nie powiedzieli tego na głos, doskonale jednak zdawali sobie sprawę z tego co oznacza sukces Poe i schwytanie jeńca. First Order nie przejdzie obok tego obojętnie, a First Order do jakiegoś stopnia oznaczał też Kylo Rena. Nawet Luke co chwila zasępiał się i zastanawiał, czy oznacza to, ze jego były uczeń zamierza wrócić. Wreszcie wszyscy udali się na spoczynek. Mistrz Skywalker spod uchylonych lekko powiek obserwował Rey która owszem, połozyla się, ale kiedy tylko usłyszała ciche pochrapywanie Chewiego wyszła na zewnątrz. Znowu.

Lodowata morska bryza pomogła jej nieco ochłonąć. Przez cały wieczór, przysłuchiwała się się rozmowom i relacjom z frontu. Wiedziała, że jako padawan powinna całkowicie skupić się na treningu, dręczyły ją jednak dziesiątki pytań. Najważniejsze z nich brzmiało - jak zareaguje First Order?

Obawiała się, że to śmiały ruch ze strony Poe był zbyt pochopny, nawet jeśli oznaczał chwilową przewagę Ruchu Oporu. Musieli jak najszybciej wywieźć jeńca z tamtej planety i dobrze ukryć, zanim Kylo Ren ich znajdzie. To, że prędzej czy później trafi na ich ślad nie stanowiło żadnej wątpliwości. Co wtedy zrobi? Wolała o tym nie myśleć.

Usiadła na jednym z kamieni i zmrużyła oczy, skupiając się na ciemnych głazach majaczących w oddali. Próbowała przemienić wszystkie myśli i zmartwienia w kamienie, ale z marnym skutkiem. Ostatniej nocy miała wrażenie, jakby momentami pojawiała się nić porozumienia z Kylo Renem. Dziś mógł spróbować to powtórzyć. Musiała się przygotować.

Przez długi czas panowała idealna cisza i spokój, przerywane tylko łagodnymi powiewami znad oceanu i lekkim uderzaniem fal o brzeg klifu. Następnie zaś nadciągnęła skondensowana wściekłość. Obecność Kylo Rena była realna do granic fizycznej namacalności. Rey niemal widziała jego postać kroczącą ku niej z włączonym mieczem świetlnym. Zupełnie tak, jak w wizjach, które miała gdy po raz pierwszy wzięła w dłonie miecz Luke'a.

„GDZIE ON JEST?!” głos w jej myślach również brzmiał jak przefiltrowany przez maskę.

\- Kylo Ren -. Jej myśli były ukryte, ale żeby tak pozostało, musiała samemu stanąć naprzeciw i odwrócić jego uwagę - Czyli tym razem to ty przychodzisz zamiast Bena?

„Ben nie istnieje, zabiłem go już dawno temu” odparł, wciąż tym zimnym, bezdusznym głosem. Otaczała go aura furii. „Generał Hux. Gdzie on jest?” spytał z mocą. „ Wiem, że go przetrzymujecie”. 

Czuła, że przeciwnik próbuje wedrzeć się do jej umysłu. Szukał słabych punktów, które mógłby wykorzystać by zdobyć potrzebną informację. Nacisk był trudny do zniesienia

\- Ben Solo żyje i dobrze o tym wiesz! - zawołała, prostując dumnie plecy. Ogrom fali jego mocy przerażał jak widok nadchodzącego tsunami, nie cofnęła się jednak ani na krok. Wiedziała, że jeśli to zrobi, przegra, a w tym momencie porażka nie wchodziła w grę.- Śnił o mnie wczoraj. Nie wiem co dokładnie śnił, ale to był on. Czułam to i nie zaprzeczysz!

Kylo Ren z sykiem wciągnął powietrze. Niemal była pewna, ze to słyszy, ale uświadomiła sobie, ze to tylko wiatr.

„Gdzie jest generał Hux?” spytał. Cały czas próbował wedrzeć się do jej umysłu, wyczytać odpowiedzi. „Gdzie przetrzymuje go Ruch Oporu?”

Stała nieugięcie, pilnując tylko, żeby jej oddech był stabilny. Wiedziała że nie da rady długo wytrzymać tak silnych i uporczywych ataków. Musiała go sprowokować, wytrącić z równowagi. To była jedyna szansa. 

\- Skoro Ben nie żyje, to czemu tak bardzo obchodzi cię los jednego z twoich ludzi? Czy utrzymanie władzy nie wymaga ofiar?

Wyraźnie czuła jego rosnącą wściekłość i frustrację. Celowała dobrze, jednak te pytania jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyły Kylo Rena i sprawiały, ze jego ataki stały się bardziej zaciekłe.

„Generał Hux jest kluczową osobistością w szeregach First Order, mam rozkaz go odzyskać” niemal czuła jego dłoń zaciskającą się na jej szyi. Zastanawiał się, czy odebrać jej oddech teraz, czy jednak jeszcze z tym zaczekać. Dziwne, wyczuwała w nim kłamstwo. W jej głowie rozbłysło graniczące z pewnością przekonanie, że nie ma żadnego odgórnego rozkazu by szukać Huxa.

„ Powiesz mi, gdzie Ruch Oporu przetrzymuje generała. Albo ty, albo znów przesłucham tego waszego żałosnego pilota” zagroził.

Zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Pilota? - zapytała - Jakiego pilota?

To był błąd. Nagły strach w sercu i zwątpienie zachwiały nią. W murze pojawiały się pierwsze pęknięcia.

„Poe Dameron” wysyczał. „Ja i on zdążyliśmy się już dość dobrze poznać. Wiem, że to on wziął zakładnika i wiem, że to on pierwszy zginie kiedy dotrę do kryjówki Ruchu Oporu”

Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, przeszukując dziwnie żywe i drapieżne cienie. 

\- Nie waż się nawet tknąć Poe Damerona! - wykrzyknęła.

„Bo co mi zrobisz?” zaśmiał się szyderczo. „Staniesz mi na drodze? Zasłonisz go własna piersią, tak, jak próbowałaś osłonic swojego kolegę szturmowca?”

Zacisnęła zęby, czując, jak fala nieposkromionej wściekłości zalewa ją w każdym calu. 

\- A żebyś wiedział!! - wykrzyknęła, a jej krzyk rozszedł się echem między skałami.

„Świetnie” wysyczał jej nad uchem, wciąż wściekł ale jednocześnie zaciekawiony. „W takim razie z niecierpliwością będę wyczekiwał naszego spotkania”- zapewnił. „Do zobaczenia na Lasan.”

Aura wściekłości zniknęła bez śladu, pozostał tylko zimny wiatr od morza i fale uderzające o brzeg klifu. I kamienie.

Porozrzucane kamienie, strzaskane zupełnie jak jej ochrona przed atakiem Kylo Rena.

-Lasan… - szepnęła z grozą. Czuła jak zimny pot kapie jej po plecach – Kryjówka! Wie gdzie ona jest. 

W kilka sekund znalazła się z powrotem u drzwi jaskini i wpadła do środka jak burza. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, a każdy krok wydawał się zbyt powolny. Musiała działać i to szybko. Szybciej niż światło. 

\- Mistrzu Skywalker! – zawołała. - Chewbacca, R2D2, BB-8, budźcie się! Musimy natychmiast lecieć do rebeliantów! Kylo Ren wie gdzie przetrzymują Huxa, zaraz tam będzie!

Chewbacca wymruczał coś i podniósł R2, żeby jak najszybciej zanieść go po wyboistej drodze na dół, do Sokoła Millenium. Luke wpatrywał się w Rey smutnym wzrokiem. Znów był rozczarowany i zrezygnowany. Nie wyglądał na gotowego by teraz i zaraz opuścić miejsce, w którym spędził ostatnie lata swojego życia. Owszem, wyszedł z jaskini i narzucił na plecy podróżny płaszcz, nie zrobił jednak ani kroku w dół, mimo że Chewbacca, Rey, i R2 wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco. BB-8 poturlał się w jego stronę i zapiszczał cicho.- Mistrzu Skywalker - zawołała Rey, ze zgrozą myśląc o każdej sekundzie niepotrzebnej zwłoki. - Musimy już wyruszyć.

\- Nie - powiedział nagle, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca. BB-8 lekko przechylił główkę, - Nie ma mowy. Nie jesteś gotowa, Rey, nie ukończyłaś jeszcze szkolenia.

Na moment zamarła. Słowa które własnie usłyszała wydawały się zbyt nierealne. 

\- Co?

\- Nie ukończyłaś szkolenia, Rey. Nie jesteś gotowa – widział, że chce coś powiedzieć, więc tylko uciszył ją gestem ręki. - Wiem, wiem, jesteś młoda, zdecydowana, chcesz ratować przyjaciół. Ja też kiedyś byłem młody i chciałem ratować przyjaciół więc zignorowałem mojego mistrza, który twierdził, że nie jestem gotów. Wiesz, co się stało?

Nie odpowiedziała, nadal zbyt zszokowana, ale wcale nie czekał na jej odpowiedź.

\- Straciłem rękę, a później dowiedziałem się, że zasadniczo to uciął mi ją mój własny ojciec który zaraz po ucięciu tejże ręki sugerował, żebym się do niego przyłączył. Później spadłem w ponad stumetrowy szyb. A przyjaciel, którego chciałem ratować został zamrożony w karbonicie. Jakieś pytania?  
Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Stanęła na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, jakby gotowała się do walki. 

\- To nie to samo! - zawołała - Jeśli tego nie zrobię, Kylo Ren ich wszystkich wymorduje, zaczynając od Poe Damerona! Muszę ich ostrzec i jakoś go powstrzymać, albo przynajmniej odwrócić jego uwagę na tyle, żeby mogli uciec. To jedyne wyjście!

\- Nie jesteś gotowa – powtórzył uparcie. - Nie do tego, by walczyć z Kylo Renem. Jeśli martwisz się o swojego przyjaciela i chcesz go ostrzec, wystarczy skontaktować się z nim przez droida. Już to dziś zrobiłaś, wiesz, że połączenie działa.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu, skontaktuję się już z kokpitu - odparła stanowczo - Kylo Ren jest już w drodze, nie zdążą się ewakuować. Chcę kupić dla nich dostatecznie dużo czasu, a na to nie muszę być w pełni gotowa. Jeśli ich dopadnie, zginą najlepsi piloci Rebelii!

\- Nie zgadzam się - powiedział stanowczo, patrząc jej w oczy. Znów był rozczarowany, trudno jednak było teraz powiedzieć czy nią, czy sobą. - To moje ostatnie słowo.

Odpowiadała na jego spojrzenie równie upartym i nieustępliwym wzrokiem. W końcu chwyciła swoją laskę oraz naprędce spakowaną torbę. Ruszyła ścieżką prowadzącą w dół. 

\- Wrócę za trzy dni - zawołała na odchodnym, zbiegając zboczem wzgórza w stronę lądowiska.


	6. The one with Starship Called Shmetterling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek, w którym Rey ma swój moment epickości, Kylo Ren eksperymentuje, Poe próbuje przeprowadzić ewakuację zgodnie z zasadami BHP a Hux jak zwykle walczy o przetrwanie. I są statki kosmiczne. Statki kosmiczne są fajne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeta Lasan, na którą przeniosła się akcja istnieje w uniwersum jako takim, znajduje się gdzieś na zewnętrznych rubieżach a zamieszkująca ją cywilizacja została wycięta w pień przez Imperium. Tyle udało mi się wygooglować, sam wygląd i geografia planety jest wynikiem bardzo twórczej burzy mózgów na zasadzie "jakich krajobrazów jeszcze nie mieliśmy w star warsach?"  
> Sceny z udziałem Rey jak zwykle powstały przy współpracy Rey-Responsible Person. Wyjątkiem jest sama scena walki, która jest wyłącznym dziełem Rey-Responsible Person (pomijając delikatną betę interpunkcyjno-literówkową). Brawa dla niej :)  
> Nie znam się na statkach kosmicznych (mimo iż uważam, że są fajne). Wszystkie dane, modele i wymiary są czystko zmyślone i podporządkowane imperatywowi narracyjnemu.  
> Schmetterling jest pokłosiem tego, że jedna z osób zaangażowanych w brainstorming przebywała w kraju niemieckojęzycznym i Star Warsy też były oglądane po niemiecku. Swoją drogą, potwierdza się zasada, że jeśli wygooglujesz dowolny niemiecki wyraz, to prędzej czy później okaże się, że to jakiś rodzaj broni (Henschel Hs 117 Schmetterling (Motyl) - kierowany dwustopniowy pocisk rakietowy ziemia-powietrze).

Gdy spojrzała na otaczającą krainę prze uchylony właz statku przypomniała jej się pustynna planeta Jakku. Krajobraz który ich otaczał był równie nieskończony i niemożliwy do ogarnięcia wzrokiem. Tu nie było piasku załamującego obraz i złudnych fatamorgan. Było za to niepojęte morze traw, tak bujnych i zielonych, jakby we wszechświecie nie istniało nic poza nimi. Ich jedyną granicą było błękitne niebo, odcinające się na dalekim horyzoncie. Rey, która jak do tej pory trawę widziała tylko na maleńkiej wysepce Luke'a Skywalkera, musiała poświęcić dobrą chwilę na przyzwyczajenie wzroku do tej oszałamiającej zieleni. Rozległe wzgórza oszukiwały oczy, wydając się bliskie i niewysokie, gdzieniegdzie obsiane głazami. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że maleńkie głazy były tak naprawdę ogromnymi skałami, a niewielka szczelina schowana za jednym z nich - wyłomem znacznie większym niż ten, do którego prawie wpadła podczas rozpadu Starkillera.  
Chewbacca zawył przeciągle.

\- Tak, pewnie tam się skryli. - zgodziła się z nim. Po krótkiej naradzie doszli do wniosku, że i dla nich lepiej będzie się schować. Na miejscu w pełni przekonała się o wielkości wyłomu - byłby w stanie spokojnie pomieścić jeszcze co najmniej dwa małe statki typu Niszczyciel. Nawet pomimo "zaparkowania" w najbliższej możliwej lokalizacji musieli użyć lin wspinaczkowych do dotarcia do położonego na samym dnie wąwozu statku Ruchu Oporu. W wilgotnej kryjówce panował półmrok i nieznośna duszność, mimo to wszyscy uwijali się jak mrówki.

Z głównego statku Ruchu Oporu wyskoczyła potargana postać w pomarańczowym skafandrze, z biało-pomarańczowym kaskiem w ręku. BB-8 natychmiast radośnie zapiszczał i ruszył w kierunku swojego właściciela.

\- Rey...? - Poe wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko. Widziałem, że próbowałeś się skontaktować za pośrednictwem droida, ale coś było nie tak z połączeniem. Co tu robisz? Co z twoim treningiem? – podbiegł, by uścisnąć ją na powitanie, zręcznie omijając krążącego wokół jego stóp BB- 8..

\- Nieważne – lekko pokręciła głową. – Nie traćmy czasu. Kylo Ren jest już w drodze tutaj, w każdej chwili mogą nas znaleźć. Musimy uciekać i to jak najszybciej!

\- Kylo Ren? - upewnił się Poe. Jego dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na ramieniu Rey. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Cóż, wygląda na to, że generał Hux bardzo nie docenia swoich przyjaciół z First Order. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałem był przekonany, ze nikt się po niego nie zgłosi, a tu patrz... - próbował żartować. 

Rozejrzał się, skinął na jednego z pilotów i poprosił go bliżej. 

\- Musimy natychmiast przygotować się do ewakuacji - obwieścił. - W pierwszej kolejności personel techniczny i nawigatorzy. My zostaniemy, będziemy zabezpieczać tyły - zadecydował.

\- Poe - Rey położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu - Jesteś najlepszym pilotem, musisz pomóc im bezpiecznie wydostać statek. Ja tu zostanę, spróbuję go sprowokować i kupić wam trochę czasu.

Popatrzył na nią czujnie. 

\- Kylo Rena? Rey.... jesteś pewna? - spytał, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. - W sensie no.... ostatni raz.... - rozejrzał się, wyraźnie niepewny co zrobić  
Spojrzał jej w oczy, ale zobaczył w nich tylko absolutną pewność i upór. 

\- Potrzebują cię za sterami tego statku, tam jest twoje miejsce - powiedziała stanowczo - Wracaj do Finna i opiekuj się nim. Wkrótce was odwiedzę.  
Pokiwał głową. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, ze Poe ją rozumie. Nie tylko jej determinacje, by ich bronić, ale też chęć, by skonfrontować się z Kylo Renem po raz drugi.

\- Chodź, BB-8, ruszamy na pokład. Chłopaki, wskakujecie do X-wingow, będziecie nas eskortować. Ze względu na jeńca nie możemy na razie wskoczyć w hiperprzestrzeń, będziemy lecieć bez skrótów tak długo, jak się da. - zerknął na nawigacyjnego droida, który własnie pospiesznie wymieniał informacje z R2D2. Artu zamigotał bojowo diodami i wydał z siebie serię wyjątkowo urażonych pisków. - R2, ty psychopato - Poe pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie możemy tak po prostu wyrzucić generała Huxa za burtę żeby Kylo Ren go sobie zeskrobał z ziemi i zabrał. Tak, wiem, ze to byłoby najwygodniejsze ale on musi stanąć przed sądem.... Cholera - zadarł głowę do góry. Wrogi statek właśnie lądował na otwartym polu, przed rozpadliną. Oddział First Order nie zamierzał się nigdzie kryć. - Nie ma czasu do stracenia, ruszamy!

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, czując, jak jej serce nagle zaczyna pompować krew ze zdwojoną siłą. 

On gdzieś tam był. Nawet z tak daleka czuła jego moc - chaotyczną, wściekłą i czerwoną. Wiedziała że on również prawdopodobnie już ją poczuł. 

Gdzieś tam, u góry, czekał na nią Kylo Ren. Wraz z nim, Ben Solo. To dodawało jej odwagi. 

\- Chewbacca - odezwała się nagle - Pomóż im w ewakuacji. Ja wracam na powierzchnię.

Chewie posłusznie pokiwał głową. Popatrzył na nią z wahaniem i przytulił ją mocno, jakby bojąc się, że jej też coś się stanie. Od śmierci Hana Solo zdarzały mu się takie irracjonalne ataki emocjonalności. Kiedy zaczęła wspinać, rozległa się seria strzałów z blastera. Szturmowcy, którzy na pewno przybyli razem z Kylo postanowili utrudnić Ruchowi Oporu ewakuację, niestety - mimo wdrożenia metod nowych metod szkoleniowych Huxa - byli tak samo celni jak zawsze, a kusza wookiego wcale nie straciła na skuteczności. Rey mogła więc wspinać się bezpiecznie, bo wszystkie pociski i tak ją omijały. To nie do niej strzelali szturmowcy. Wręcz jakby... jakby ktoś im powiedział, ze nie wolno im do niej strzelać.

To spostrzeżenie zmąciło jej myśli na moment, ale szybko je odegnała. Nie było teraz czasu na zastanawianie się.

Z jakiegoś powodu statek First Order nie wleciał do rozpadliny, zapewne nie chcąc narazić się na walkę działami oraz wyrzutniami. Takiego impetu ściany wąwozu mogłyby nie wytrzymać, zakopując wszystkich żywcem. Jednak gdzieś musiało istnieć zejście w głąb, ponieważ szturmowcy, pojawiali się coraz bliżej dna rozpadliny. Spora grupa znalazła się na półce skalnej kilkadziesiąt metrów od Rey, wciąż ignorując dziewczynę i nękając otwartym ogniem rebeliantów. Nie mogła im na to pozwolić - nawet jeśli nie atakowali jej, to kierowali broń w stronę jej przyjaciół i sojuszników. Nadeszła pora przekonać się, ile dały jej ostatnie miesiące treningu.  
Wyjęła miecz świetlny i mocno zacisnęła w jednej dłoni, drugą jeszcze mocniej przytrzymując się liny. Starając się nie myśleć o tym, że od gruntu dzieli ją jakieś dwieście metrów, oparła nogi o pionową ścianę, ugięła i z całą siłą odbiła się, wprost na wrogi oddział. Nim zdążyli zrozumieć co się dzieje, zakręciła się w powietrzu włączając miecz, tworząc tym samym śmiercionośny wir. Dwóch szturmowców stojących na przedzie natychmiast stoczyło się w kawałkach w głąb wąwozu, kolejni trzej, zbyt oszołomieni, nie zdążyli uchylić się przed następnym ciosem. Dwójka osłaniająca tyły pojawiła się nagle zza wyłomu i ostrzelała skały nad nimi, zwalając je i odcinając dziewczynie drogę. Niewiele im to dało. Wyciągnęła rękę i wytężając całą siłę woli zdołała zmusić kilka kamieni do przesunięcia się, tym samym torując sobie przejście. Szturmowcy biegli już w górę po kamiennych schodkach, zapewne wyrytych przez tutejsza cywilizację. „Dobrze, pokażą mi drogę na powierzchnię” pomyślała, po czym pomknęła w ślad za nimi.

Statek Poe wzniósł się powoli, próbując opuścić szczelinę. Przy okazji skutecznie zaczął ostrzeliwać próbujących go zatrzymać szturmowców. Rey wspinała się na górę, likwidując kolejnych przeciwników, w czym pomagał ubezpieczający ją Chewbacca z kuszą. Kiedy zdobyli jednak szczyt schodów i dotarli do wylotu wąwozu, Chewie zatrzymał Rey gestem ręki i ruszył przodem. Przyczaił się, załadował kusze, wystrzelił i... tym razem pocisk po prostu zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Podobnie jak inne pociski członków Ruchu Oporu wycelowane w stojącą po przeciwnej stronie wyrwy zamaskowaną postać w czarnym płaszczu. 

\- Nie tym razem, Chewbacca - powiedział swoim obcym, metalicznym głosem Kylo Ren, wciąż trzymając pocisk wookiego zawieszony w powietrzu. Chewie zaryczał wściekle, i wystrzelił drugi, ale ten po prostu został niedbale odbity i trafił w jeden ze zrywających się do lotu X-wingów. Pozostałe pociski wciąż wisiały w powietrzu i jeden ruch Kylo wystarczył, by skierowały się na dowolnie wybrany statek wroga.

Ryk Wookiego natychmiast wyrwał ją z ukrycia. Jak strzała pomknęła w stronę krawędzi wyłomu, gdzie stał Chewbacca. Zatrzymała się, widząc ogromną, nieregularną siatkę laserowych pocisków zatrzymanych nad wyłomem w ziemi.

Zaklęła pod nosem. Zawieszone w przestrzeni pociski blokowały przelot statku Ruchu Oporu. 'Jak to się...' pomyślała i dopiero wtedy go zobaczyła.  
Stał po drugiej stronie wyłomu, przy samej krawędzi urwiska. Dumny, wyprostowany, potężny. Wódz dowodzący swoją armią na polu bitwy. 

Patrzył w jej stronę. Wiedziała to mimo maski przysłaniającej jego twarz. Przełknęła ślinę, a serce podeszło jej pod samo gardło. Czuła wibrowanie jego mocy, znacznie silniejsze od nocnych ataków. Przez krótki moment miała wrażenie, jakby swoją osobą pochłonął całą okolicę i nie istniało nic poza jego chaotyczną, nieposkromioną energią.

\- Kylo Ren - szepnęła. Wookie zawtórował wyciem.

\- Znowu się spotykamy, Rey - powiedział, bez najmniejszego wysiłku utrzymując w powietrzu siatkę pocisków. - Nie mogłem się doczekać. 

Chewbacca zawył groźnie, doskonale pamiętając, że mniej więcej w tym tonie zaczęła się rozmowa z Hanem Solo.

Zacisnęła zęby, zerkając w dół zatrzymanego na moment statku. 'Co robić, co robić...' myślała gorączkowo, rozglądając się po okolicy. Nagle zamarła, nareszcie odnajdując w gęstwinie myśli to, czego potrzebowała.

Spojrzała na Wookiego i powiedziała tylko:

\- Nie atakuj go.

Niespodziewanie rzuciła się do ucieczki. Gnała co sił w nogach pomiędzy trawami, coraz bardziej oddalając się od pola walki.

***

„Otwórz oczy. Tak, dobrz…Cholera, nie zamykaj ich tak szybko, wytrzymaj trochę dłużej!”

Generał próbował, ale po kolejnej podanej przez droida porcji leku jego powieki ciążyły, jakby były z ołowiu. 

„Odczep się, chcę spać”

Kylo Ren był nieubłagalny, niemniej jednak Hux wyczuwał w nim coś w rodzaju poczucia winy. Rycerz Ren? Empatia? Niemożliwe. Pewnie przez to całe wstrząśnienie mózgu mieszało mu się w głowie. 

„Hux, skoncentruj się, przynajmniej spróbuj.”

„… po co?”

„Próbuję cię zlokalizować.”

To zaskoczyło go na tyle, ze rzeczywiście zdołał jakoś zwalczyć senność. Znów ogarnęło go znajome uczucie, że nie jest sam w swojej głowie. Ktoś patrzył jego oczami, i dostrzegał znacznie więcej szczegółów niż on zdołałby zauważyć w obecnym, żałosnym stanie. Pusty kokpit widoczny przez niedomknięte drzwi, niewielka tabliczka z nazwą i numerem seryjnym statku zawieszona pod sufitem. Corvette CR90, sądząc po numeracji jeszcze z czasów istnienia Imperium. Pojemna i zwrotna, ale znacznie mniejsza od innych okrętów flagowych, w tym od Finalizera. Jeśli wierzyć tabliczce, ten konkretnie statek nosił wdzięczną nazwę „Schmetterling”. No tak, w końcu chlubna imperialna przeszłość. 

Sądząc po zamieszaniu, które nagle wybuchło na pokładzie, Kylo Ren zdołał ich odnaleźć.

\- Nie doceniasz swoich przyjaciół generale! – zawołał Poe, mijając jego kajutę w drodze do kokpitu. Zajął fotel pilota i energicznym uderzeniem uruchomił pulpit kontrolny. – Ten wasz świr w masce właśnie podchodzi do lądowania!

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć? – spytał chłodno Hux, niezgrabnie siadając na łóżku. – Przecież nie siedzę mu w głowie – skłamał. Gdzieś w ciemnym zakątku jego umysłu Kylo zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Co teraz?

\- Jak to co? Uciekamy! Postaramy się unikać hiperprzestrzeni tak długo jak się da – zapewnił pilot. – Ale obawiam się, że prędzej czy później będziemy musieli się na to zdecydować. Dostaniesz tlen, będzie ci łatwiej to znieść. Nie, dzięki, dam sobie tu radę – pilot zwrócił się do któregoś ze swoich podkomendnych. – Zajmijcie się działami!

\- Tak jest!

Hux opadł na poduszki czując, że świat wiruje mu w oczach. Wyraźnie słyszał narastający ryk rozgrzewających się silników. Dlaczego Kylo tak bardzo uparł się, by go odszukać? Aż tak bardzo bał się, że generał opowie o prawdziwych intencjach Rena wszystkim krewnym i znajomym, nieodwracalnie niszcząc jego mroczny wizerunek? Nie, nawet Kylo Ren nie jest tak małostkowy. Musiało chodzić o coś innego.

\- Nie bój się, BB-8 – mamrotał Poe, próbując uspokoić wyraźnie podekscytowanego droida. – Rey sobie poradzi! My też.

Rey. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz biegnącej po wąskich schodach dziewczyny. A więc to był prawdziwy powód. Ren po prostu umówił się tu na randkę. Cudownie. Z rezygnacją przesunął zdrową dłonią po twarzy i przeczesał palcami potargane włosy.

Zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, niemal zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Stał na skale, spoglądając w dół jaskini. Ku niemu w oszałamiającym tempie mknął pocisk wystrzelony z ogromnej kuszy wookich. Wyciągnął dłoń i zatrzymał laser w powietrzu. Pocisk dołączył do wielu innych, tworzących nad wyjściem z jaskini coś w rodzaju siatki. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że teraz to on patrzy oczami Kylo. A skoro tak, to…

\- Jasna cholera! – znów usiadł na łóżku. Statek właśnie odrywał się od dna jaskini. – Dameron, zaczekaj! - Potykając się i przytrzymując ściany Hux zdołał jakoś dotrzeć do kokpitu. – Zatrzymaj się! To pułapka!

\- Wracaj do siebie, generale! – odparł pilot, całkowicie skupiony na pulpicie kontrolnym. Szum silników był coraz głośniejszy. – Nie mam teraz czasu! Ostrzeliwują nas!

\- Kylo Ren.. on… - Hux nie wiedział nawet jak zacząć to tłumaczyć. Zaklął pod nosem. – Po prostu spójrz w górę! – rozkazał, opadając bez siły na fotel obok Poe. Pilot posłusznie spojrzał w górę. Również zaklął, głośno i siarczyście.

\- Co to jest?!

\- Pociski… Ren zatrzymał wszystkie pociski, jakie wasi w niego wystrzelili – wyjaśnił szybko generał, z przerażeniem spoglądając na świecące w półmroku wąwozu lasery. – Wykorzystał waszą broń przeciwko wam, zablokował wylot!

\- Ciekawe, co to cholerstwo tak właściwie robi – mruknął Poe, z namysłem przyglądając się pułapce.

Jeden z X-wingów poderwał się w górę, próbując wylecieć z zastawionych sideł. Lasery wytrzymały. Stateczek spadł w dół, obijając się o skalne ściany i prawie uderzając w statek Damerona.

\- Dalej jesteś ciekaw?- warknął na niego Hux, z przerażeniem obserwując jak X-wing spada na dno wąwozu i wybucha ogniem.

\- Dixie! – głos pilota był pełen tłumionej rozpaczy. Mężczyzna na moment zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Osoba za sterami pechowego X-winga musiała być mu bliska. Generał odwrócił wzrok. Sięgnął myślami do Kylo Rena.

„Wypuść nas” rozkazał, czując, że narasta w nim panika. Rywal oczywiście pozostał głuchy na jego żądania. „Zrób coś z tym cholerstwem, pozwól nam przelecieć, do cholery!” domagał się coraz natarczywiej Hux. „Ren, do jasnej cholery….!” 

„Po czyjej ty właściwie jesteś stronie?”

„Po tej, która aktualnie nie próbuje mnie zabić!” odparł bez namysłu generał mocno przytrzymując się fotela. Statkiem szarpnęło tak, że przed oczami zatańczyły mu mroczki.

Poe próbował manewrować statkiem w wąskim kanionie, nieuchronnie zmierzając ku zaimprowizowanej przez Kylo pułapce. W lewo, w prawo, wokół własnej osi. Próbował opóźnić moment wylotu z rozpadliny, ale utrudniali mu to wciąż ostrzeliwujący ich szturmowcy.

Wszystko zadrżało w posadach, kiedy Schmetterling otarł się o kamienną ścianę.

„Jesteś ranny” perswadował Kylo. „Skok w hiperprzestrzeń może cię zabić!”

\- A ROZPIEPRZENIE SIĘ O SKAŁY TO JUŻ NIE?!- ryknął, uderzając zdrową pięścią w jedną z kontrolek.

Poe popatrzył na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale na szczęście nie miał czasu na żaden komentarz. Zręcznym manewrem odsunął statek od ściany, znów lecieli środkiem. 

„Chcę, żebyś wyszedł z tego żywy” zadeklarował Kylo. „Zaufaj mi.”

„Cieszę się, że mamy wspólne priorytety” pomyślał z wściekłością Hux, walcząc z falą mdłości. „Co proponujesz?”

„W co mam trafić, żeby wymusić lądowanie awaryjne?”

\- Że co znowu…? – wyszeptał generał, blednąc. Pilot spoglądał na niego, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Jego uwagę odwróciła para szturmowców ostrzeliwujących statek ze skalnej półki. Schmetterling odpowiedział ogniem.

„Nie mogę wstrzymywać tych pocisków w nieskończoność” wyjaśnił Kylo. „Muszę je gdzieś skierować. W co mam celować, żeby uziemić statek nie wysadzając go w powietrze?”

Hux zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę i doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma pojęcia. Umiałby odpowiedzieć, gdyby chodziło o Finalizera. Tego statku po prostu nie znał. Musiał zasięgnąć konsultacji.

\- …Dameron, do której części statku jesteś najmniej przywiązany?

.Sądząc po oburzonych piskach BB-8, nie istniała prawidłowa odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Ren zamierza uderzyć w twój statek tymi wszystkimi laserami, które tam uzbierał. Wspaniałomyślnie pozwolił ci zadecydować w co konkretnie.  
Poe wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i lekko otworzył usta. W jego oczach błysnęła rozpaczliwa nadzieja, że Hux żartuje.

\- Nie chce nas rozwalać – uspokoił go generał. - Chce tylko zmusić nas do awaryjnego lądowania i upewnić się, że nie opuścimy planety. Powiedz mi, w co ma celować!

Pilot wciąż milczał. Uparcie wpatrywał się w lasery u wylotu jaskini, jakby w ten sposób próbował sprawić, by zniknęły. Bezskutecznie.

\- Nie wiem, awaryjny silnik, zasilanie, dodatkowy napęd? – nie ustępował Hux – Odpowiedz, człowieku – zdrową ręką energicznie złapał Poe za przód skafandra i potrząsnął. – Cokolwiek, zanim zacznie celować na oślep!

Poe gwałtownie zwrócił się w jego stronę. Jego twarz była napięta, w oczach czaiła się podejrzliwość.

\- Skąd wiesz, co on zamierza zrobić?

\- To cię w tym momencie najbardziej obchodzi?! – odciął się Hux, nie zamierzając wdawać się w szczegóły. –Zaraz się rozbijemy!

\- Nie rozbijemy się – odwarknął Dameron. Zdecydowanie odepchnął jego rękę i pociągnął za jakąś dźwignię. Statek gwałtownie zapikował w stronę dna wąwozu, obracając się przy tym wokół własnej osi, następnie zaś oderwał się w ostatniej możliwej chwili i wystrzelił w górę.– Nie ma opcji, musi usunąć tą przeszkodę, przecież widzi że nadlatujemy – mamrotał pod nosem pilot.

\- I usunie - zapewnił zjadliwie Hux. – Strzelając tymi laserami prosto w nas.

\- Jesteś na pokładzie, nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

\- Do jasnej cholery, Dameron, mówisz o człowieku, który zabił własnego ojca bo uznał, że to pomoże mu w karierze. Naprawdę sądzisz, że oszczędzi statek, bo jest na nim jego rywal? 

Poe tylko zacisnął zęby, zdecydowany by postawić by postawić na swoim. Schmetterling zwiększał wysokość, utworzona przez Kylo zapora z laserów znów zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie.

\- Powiedz mi, w którą część statku uderzyć, by wymóc lądowanie awaryjne – nalegał Hux.

-W żadną! – odwarknął Poe, nawet na niego nie patrząc Jego wzrok skupiony był na zagradzających im drogę laserach - Ten świr nie tknie mojego statku! Wylecimy stąd w jednym kawałku, albo zginiemy próbując.

„Dziesięć sekund” W myślach Kylo dało się wyczuć pośpiech. Niecierpliwość drapieżnika, któremu instynkt teraz zaraz nakazywał ruszyć w pościg za ofiarą.  
Hux wziął głęboki oddech.

„Osiem.”

\- Powiedz mi, którą część statku zniszczyć by wylądować awaryjnie – rozkazał pilotowi, wkładając w to całą swoją stanowczość, siłę perswazji i chęć by go udusić. 

„Pięć.”

„Wypierdalaj z mojej głowy, Ren. W JAKĄ CZĘŚĆ STATKU UDERZYĆ BY WYLĄDOWAĆ AWARYJNIE?!”zwrócił się do Poe, nie troszcząc się o to, czy mówi to na głos, czy w myślach.

\- Hipernapęd! - wycedził przez zęby Dameron, obrzucając go wyjątkowo nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Poderwał Schmetterlinga ostro do góry, w stronę wylotu z wąwozu. 

Hux był świadom, że Kylo Ren już wie w co ma celować, że przeszkoda została usunięta i droga jest otwarta. Mimo to mocno zacisnął powieki, kiedy przelatywali przez wyrwę w ziemi. Wystrzelili w powietrze, ku jasnemu, błękitnemu niebu. Coś strzeliło. Coś błysnęło. Za oknami kokpitu pojawił się siwy dym. Statkiem szarpnęło tak mocno, że Hux i Poe polecieli głowami do przodu. Poe wykorzystał to, by sięgnąć ręką do jakiegoś przycisku na panelu kontrolnym.

\- Włączyłem autopilota – uśmiechnął się lekko do Huxa, który dyszał ciężko, opierając się zdrowym ramieniem o pulpit. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Następny wstrząs sprawił, że zarówno jego jak i pilota dla odmiany wcisnęło w fotele.

„Statek niezdolny do lotu” poinformował ich mechaniczny głos droida. „Rozpoczynam procedurę lądowania awaryjnego.”

Generał odetchnął z ulgą, czując, że całe napięcie wreszcie go opuszcza. Stracił przytomność, jeszcze nim statek - wciąż dymiąc - zdążył osiąść wśród traw.


	7. The One Where Everone Brings Their Own Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek, w którym wszyscy zaczynają przejawiać ludzie odruchy. Oprócz Chewiego, który zasadniczo nie musi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kreacja Rey jak zwykle stworzona przez Rey-Responsible Person. Muszę przyznać, że sporo się napracowałyśmy nad tą sceną i zapisanie jej tak, jak chciałyśmy żeby wyglądała zajęło sporo czasu.

Chewbacca zdezorientowany całą sytuacją pobiegł za dziewczyną, ta jednak szybko zatrzymała go gestem ręki i kazała zostać. Nie mogąc atakować Kylo Rena skupił się na chronieniu jej tyłów od nadciągających z wyjścia wąwozu szturmowców, którzy najwidoczniej dostali rozkaz eksterminacji wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu rebeliantów. 

\- Cholera - syknęła Rey, oglądając się za siebie. Chociaż biegła ile sił w nogach, ogromna wyrwa w ziemi wydawała się wcale nie oddalać. Kylo Ren wciąż stał w miejscu, co oznaczało klęskę jej planu. Mimo to nie zatrzymana się.

Porozsiewane po całym stepie skały coraz bardziej utrudniały jej widok. w pewnym momencie nie była już w stanie dostrzec, czy Kylo dalej stoi na skale. Coraz bardziej natomiast wyczuwała jego obecność. Wcześniej nieco ją ignorował, teraz zaś skupił całą swoją wolę na tym, by ją znaleźć, zupełnie jak drapieżnik, który zdecydował się podjąć trop ofiary.

Mimo to nadal nie pojawiał się nigdzie w zasięgu jej wzroku. W pewnym momencie nawet ogromny wyłom nabrał wielkości niewielkiej dziury gdzieś w oddali, a ona nadal biegła. W końcu zatrzymała się, na szczycie jednego ze wzgórz, i zawołała wściekle:

\- Ty pieprzony tchórzu! - jej głos odbił się echem, przerywany jedynie odgłosami odległej walki. Wiedziała, że Kylo Ren dobrze że ją słyszy - Skoro już udało ci się mnie tu ściągnąć, to przynajmniej miej na tyle odwagi żeby wyleźć z mojej głowy i pojawić się tutaj, FIZYCZNIE!

\- Sugeruję się odwrócić - głos rycerza Ren tym razem rozległ się nie tylko w jej głowie. słyszała go całkiem wyraźnie. Wyglądało na to, ze kiedy chciał, potrafił się przemieszczać całkiem szybko

Serce, które od biegu biło jak oszalałe, znów zatrzymało się na moment. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę z której dochodził znajomy, metaliczny głos. Z ogromnego, zielonego oceanu traw wyłoniła się czarna postać. „Jakim cudem go przeoczyłam?” zadała sobie w myślach pytanie, zaciskając mocniej miecz świetlny. Jak na razie go nie włączała.

\- Kylo Ren - zawołała do niego. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że póki co zaprzestał ataków na jej umysł - Ściągnij hełm. Tak, jak wtedy, gdy mnie nawiedzasz.

\- Stęskniłaś się? - zakpił. Nie uczynił żadnego gestu, po prostu stał i patrzył. Czerwony miecz świetlny płonął dziwnym, niestabilnym światłem.

Przełknęła ślinę, cały czas mocno zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści miecza, gotowa w każdej chwili go włączyć. 'Opanuj się...' powtarzała w myślach, gdy zorientowała się, jak bardzo drżą jej ręce. 

\- Chcę zobaczyć twoją twarz - odpowiedziała wreszcie.

Kylo Ren zatrzymał się. Jedna ręką ściągnął kaptur i sięgnął do zapięcia maski. Powoli ściągnął ją, ukazując burzę ciemnych włosów i długą bliznę przecinającą policzek, widoczną nawet z pewnej odległości. 

\- Zadowolona? - odezwał się głosem Bena Solo.

Silny podmuch wiatru rozwiał mu włosy, przykrywając częściowo twarz, ale nie zasłaniając pamiątki po ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Widząc bliznę poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku, nawet mimo tego, że przecież sobie na to zasłużył. Przez moment próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy w sennych wizjach również pojawiał się z blizną. Tak czy siak, zdjęcie maski pomogło. Musiała widzieć jego twarz. Tylko to przypominało jej, że rozmawia nie tylko z Kylo Renem, ale i Benem Solo.

\- Lepiej - odparła, kiwając głową - Przynajmniej przypominasz już człowieka.

\- Którym nie jestem - odparł, przyglądając jej się z bezpiecznej odległości. - Gdzie masz swojego mistrza, Rey? Nie przyjechał tu z tobą?

\- Nie - podeszła kilka kroków bliżej - To sprawa między tobą a mną... Ben.

\- Przyjechałaś ocalić swoich zdradzieckich przyjaciół przed moim gniewem - spostrzegł. Wciąż wyłapywał jej myśli, ale tylko te najbardziej widoczne, najbardziej oczywiste. Próbował się ich uczepić i drążyć, z nadzieją, że zbije tym Rey z tropu. Bał się, że temat Hana Solo powróci. - Sądzisz, ze ci się udało?

Zacisnęła zęby, wzięła głęboki oddech. Jego niepewność dodała jej odwagi. Zrobiła kolejnych kilka kroków w jego stronę. 

\- Tak, po to tu przyleciałam. Ale do tego wystarczyłoby rzucić się na ciebie z mieczem. - mówiła, coraz spokojniej.

\- Więc czego chcesz? 

Cały czas zbliżała się, również nieustannie patrząc mu w oczy. Widziała je coraz dokładniej, czarne i bardzo podkrążone. Był blady, trening ewidentnie dawał mu się we znaki. Zatrzymała się, gdy dzieliło ich kilkanaście metrów - odległość, z której oboje mogli bez problemu zaatakować mieczem świetlnym. Wiatr cały czas dął od strony wąwozu, przynosząc odgłosy odległych walki. Odgarnęła kosmyki włosów przesłaniające jej widok. 

\- Ben - odezwała się w końcu - Czy myślałeś kiedyś o tym, jakby to wszystko wyglądało, gdyby nie przebudziła się w nas Moc?

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? - spytał chłodno, próbując jednocześnie wysondować do czego zmierza.

\- Ja myślałam. Nie raz - odparła. Jej głos nagle stał się znacznie łagodniejszy - Co by było, gdybyś się przeszedł na ciemną stronę Mocy, a we mnie nie przebudziła się jasna. Gdyby wtedy, w Sokole Millenium, mnie i Finna znalazł znany szmugler Han Solo wraz ze swoim synem, Benem. Gdybym dołączyła do waszej załogi jako uczennica Hana oraz jego drugi pilot. Wspólnie podróżowalibyśmy między galaktykami, a ty uczyłbyś mnie pilotowania statków kosmicznych. Ty, ja, twój ojciec, Chewbacca. Finn również, gdyby zechciał dołączyć... albo gdyby Moc jednak się przebudziła, ale zostałbyś po jasnej stronie. Po otwarciu włazu w Sokole zobaczyłabym rycerza Jedi. To dopiero by była niespodzianka... Wtedy naprawdę byłbyś moim nauczycielem. W obu przypadkach moglibyśmy... - przerwała na moment - Moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Stać się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Mylisz się - odparł Kylo, zbliżając się do niej. Jego głos był pełen gniewu i żalu, tak, jakby Rey tymi słowami rozdrapała jakąś bolesną ranę. - Gdyby Moc się w nas nie obudziła, nie mielibyśmy ze sobą nic wspólnego.

Zmarszczyła czoło. Tej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewała. 

\- Czemu tak sądzisz?

\- Ponieważ nigdy nie mielibyśmy okazji się spotkać. Gdyby nie przebudziła się w tobie Moc, nigdy nie zostałabyś rozdzielona ze swoja rodziną - powiedział, spoglądając na nią wyzywająco. Jego oczy były pełne gniewu, nie wiadomo czy skierowanego do Rey czy do świata jako takiego. - Nie zostałabyś porzucona na Jakku, nie trafiłabyś na ślad Sokoła Milenium i nie szukałabyś namiastki ojca w podstarzałym szmuglerze – wziął głęboki oddech, mocniej zacisnął dłoń na mieczu. - Gdyby Moc nie obudziła się we mnie, Han Solo nie potrzebowałby bawić się w przemytnika i latać tym złomem. Spędzałby czas w domu, z rodziną, zamiast od niej uciekać na drugi koniec świata. Gdyby Moc się we mnie nie obudziła, nikt nie reagowałby przerażeniem na każdy przejaw złego zachowania, nikt nie kłóciłby się o to, ze jest we mnie za dużo Dartha Vadera i że koniecznie trzeba nad tym zapanować póki nie jest za późno..... Han Solo miałby syna, z którego byłby dumny i z którym chciałby spędzać czas, zamiast rozbijać się po całej galaktyce w towarzystwie ożywionego dywanika i nigdy nie… - urwał. Zamierzał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie przeszło mu przez usta. Mimo to Rey zdołała wyczuć cień wspomnienia śmierci Hana Solo.

\- ...nigdy nie musiałbyś go zabić - dokończyła cicho. Nagle poczuła do niego ogromny żal, oraz coś na wzór empatii. To, co najbardziej przejawiało się w jego słowach, sama znała doskonale. Odrzucenie. Samotność. Liczenie dni na ścianie i czekanie, aż ktoś w końcu cię znajdzie. Wróci po ciebie. Wiedziała dobrze że te myśli wyłapał. Nawet nie próbowała ich ukrywać.

\- Czy dlatego przeszedłeś na ciemną stronę? - zapytała w końcu.

\- To byłoby takie proste, prawda? - zagadnął. - Takie oczywiste, takie łatwe do pojęcia. Idealne wytłumaczenie.

Zmarszczyła brwi. W jego słowach i grymasie ust było coś podejrzanego. Nawet jego Moc wydawała się na moment zmienić... Jakby coś ukrywał. 

\- Ale nie jest prawdziwe, mam rację?

\- Po ciemnej stronie Mocy czasem trudno rozróżnić, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie - spostrzegł, unikając odpowiedzi. Cały czas przyglądał jej się uważnie, badawczo. Jego twarz była chłodna, spokojna, było w nim jednak coś kruchego. Odsłonił się przed nią, i nie tylko przez to, że zdjął maskę. - Zresztą, po jasnej czasami też, prawda? Widzę w twoich myślach Luke'a Skywalkera - spostrzegł. - Widzę wątpliwości - to nawet nie była prowokacja, po prostu stwierdzenie faktu. - Masz do niego żal, że nie chciał tu z tobą przyjechać.

\- To była mój wybór - odparła - Uszanował moją decyzję i ja tez szanuję jego. Wiedział dobrze, jaki był mój główny powód i że nie mógłby z tym nic zrobić.

Z jakiegoś powodu Kylo bardzo to rozbawiło. Na jego ustach cały czas gościł ten nieładny, szyderczy uśmiech. Nie powiedział, co konkretnie jest takie zabawne, ale znów zdołała pochwycić skrawek jego myśli. Skrawek, w którym on, jako młody Ben wypowiada na temat Skywalkera dokładnie to samo zdanie, choć nie wiadomo, kto był jego adresatem.

Zawahała się dłuższa chwilę, po czym spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.   
\- Kylo...

Spoważniał. Dziwny uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, znów starannie skrył przed nią wszystkie myśli, jakby to były karty do gry, które tylko co jakiś czas pozwalał podejrzeć początkującemu przeciwnikowi, żeby ułatwić mu przewidzenie następnego ruchu.

\- Tak, Rey?

\- Nadal chcesz być moim nauczycielem?

Kylo Ren popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, zaskoczony i zbity z tropu. Przez tą jedną sekundę był całkowicie otwarty, nie pilnował swoich emocji. bez trudu wyczuła jego zaskoczenie, podejrzliwość, zagubienie, nadzieję.

To dodało jej odwagi, jak za każdym razem gdy dostrzegała jego ludzką stronę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i z pełną determinacją zaczęła:

\- Chcę...

I w tym własnie momencie jej słowa zagłuszył przerażający huk. Oczy oślepił jaskrawy wybuch, a nim dostrzegli jego źródło, nagła fala uderzeniowa zwaliła ich z nóg. Przetoczyli się po uginających się trawach i rozdzielili się na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Dopiero wtedy podniosła głowę. 

\- Chewbacca!! - krzyknęła z przerażeniem. Ledwie zdążyła wstać, fala powrotna uderzyła, z impetem znowu powalając Rey na ziemię.

Kylo jakimś sposobem zdołał się nie przewrócić, chociaż przysiadł lekko na ziemi, podpierając się jedną ręką. Rozejrzał się czujnie, próbując zorientować się, co właściwie wybuchło. Na jego twarzy na moment pojawił się niepokój, czy może raczej... troska?

Zerknęła w jego stronę z przerażeniem, po czym rzuciła się do szaleńczego biegu w stronę słupa dymu i ognia. Przez głowę przeszły jej wszystkie możliwe scenariusze.

Gdy podbiegła nieco bliżej, dostrzegła stojący bezpiecznie wśród traw, choć lekko dymiący statek Poe, To dało jej trochę ulgi, ale nadal nie wiedziała co stało się z Chewiem i czy to nie wybuchł Sokół Milenium. 'Gdyby tak było' myślała 'dym unosiłby się z wąwozu i ziemia by się zatrzęsła. Czyli to musi być...'  
Zerknęła za siebie w strone Kylo Rena. Nie było go.

Nie wiedziała co zrobić dalej, więc biegła na oślep tak długo, aż wpadła na czającego się przy jednej ze skał wookiego, który opiekuńczo objął ją ramionami. 

***

Schmetterling ciężko osiadł na ziemi, wbijając tumany dymu i kurzu. Przez kilka uderzeń serca Poe oczekiwał wstrząsu, oślepiającego światła i zapachu palącej się skóry, na szczęście jednak skończyło się na strachu. Pilot odetchnął z ulgą. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie, poszukując wzrokiem sprawcy szkody. Czarny statek Kylo Rena stał wśród traw, w pobliżu krawędzi wąwozu, wojownika nie było jednak w pobliżu. Poe poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Rey mówiła, że zamierza odwrócić jego uwagę i odciągnąć go od pola bitwy. Złapał przynętę? Co, jeśli coś jej zrobił? 

\- Chłopaki – rozchmurzył się nieco, widząc w drzwiach kokpitu resztę załogi Schmetterlinga. Członkowie ruchu oporu byli zdezorientowani i wystraszeni, ale żywi. Nikt nie ucierpiał podczas próby ucieczki z pułapki i nieplanowanego lądowania. – Dobrze, że jesteście cali. 

\- Co się właściwie stało? – zagadnął młody pilot, tak blady, że aż niemal zielony na twarzy. – Trafili nas?!

\- Kylo Ren uszkodził hipernapęd – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Dameron, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że sam wskazał wrogom cel. – Nie odlecimy stąd, musimy czekać na posiłki z Ruchu Oporu. Zorganizujcie zwiad, trzeba sprawdzić co z pozostałymi, jakie są straty… - westchnął, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. – Dixie się rozbił, sprawdźcie, czy przeżył. 

\- A… a co z jeńcem? – spytał na odchodnym chłopak, zerkając niepewnie na siedzącego w sąsiednim fotelu, nieruchomego Huxa. – Żyje?

\- Właśnie się zastanawiam – mruknął Poe, niepewnie zerkając na wciąż siedzącego w sąsiednim fotelu generała. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia – popędził towarzyszy broni. - Idźcie już!

Ranny był kredowobiały, jego głowa opadła bezwładnie na pierś. Oczy miał zamknięte, ale nie reagował na głos ani potrząsanie. Poe odpiął swoje pasy i nachylił się nad współpasażerem, próbując go ocucić.

\- Pewnie – mruknął, odsuwając się ostrożnie od rannego oficera. – Po co odbijać jeńca, skoro można go dobić. BB-8 – zwrócił się do podnieconego robota. – Ściągnij medycznego droida do jego kajuty… albo nie – przesunął dłonią po twarzy, odgarniając mokre od potu włosy. – Lepiej go nie przenosić w takim stanie… Miejmy nadzieję, że ten medyczny złom się tutaj zmieści… 

Nagły ruch za oknem kokpitu odwrócił jego uwagę. Ktoś skradał się wśród traw, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do statku Kylo Rena. Nawet mimo przysłaniającego wszystko dymu dało się rozpoznać ogromną postać pokrytą brązowym futrem. 

\- Chewie! – krzyknął ze zdumieniem Poe, uderzając otwartą dłonią w pulpit kontrolny. – Chewie, co ty…? – mruknął, uświadamiając sobie, że wookie przecież nie może go usłyszeć. 

Z napięciem przypatrywał się Chewiemu, zastanawiając się, co on właściwie zamierza zrobić. Powinien być z Rey, albo z ludźmi Ruchu Oporu na dole. Wookie zbliżył się do statku i obszedł go dookoła, zatrzymując się co chwila i starannie badając stalową powierzchnię. Nagle stracił zainteresowanie wrogą jednostką powietrzną. Odbiegł i schronił się w cieniu jednej ze skalnych ścian w pobliżu wąwozu. 

Poe w nagłym przebłysku zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Instynktownie skulił się na fotelu, zasłaniając głowę rękami. Potężny wybuch wstrząsnął całą okolicą i pokrył szybę w kokpicie Schmetterlinga pajęczyną pęknięć. Szkło posypało się na ręce i głowę Poe, oraz na twarz generała. Dameron natychmiast poderwał głowę, przestraszony i zdezorientowany. W uchu coś mu dzwoniło, przed oczami tańczyły mroczki. Spanikowany BB-8 piszczał wściekle, turlając się po korytarzu za jego plecami. Statek Kylo Rena zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie wypełnioną ogniem dziurę w ziemi. Przerażeni szturmowcy wybiegali z wąwozu i rzucali się, by gasić ogień. Chewbacca strzelał z kuszy do tych, którzy przebiegali obok jego kryjówki. 

Właściciel statku pojawił się na placu boju dopiero po kilku minutach, krocząc ku dogasającym zgliszczom przez suche trawy. Nigdzie nie było natomiast widać Rey. Jeśli z nim walczyła, powinna nadbiec zaraz za nim. Co, jeśli zabił ją lub ranił ją tak jak Finna? Oby ktoś z Ruchu Oporu zdążył przyjść jej na pomoc. Chewie powinien jej pilnować.

Poe poczuł przebiegający po plecach dreszcz. Był najlepszym pilotem w galaktyce i potrafił latać dosłownie wszystkim, nie zamierzał się jednak oszukiwać – bał się Kylo Rena. Pamiętał rozkaz zabicia mieszkańców wioski na Jakku, pamiętał, co pozostało z zamku MazKanaty na Takodanie. Słyszał o okolicznościach śmierci Hana Solo i na własne oczy widział rany zadane Finnowi. Wiedział, że mimo ich zagojenia były szturmowiec wciąż się nie obudził. Zaczerpnął tchu i otarł zaczerwienione, załzawione oczy. Cholerny dym wdzierał się do kokpitu przez rozbitą szybę, wciskając się pod powieki i utrudniając widzenie. Wszystko przesiąknięte było gryzącym zapachem spalenizny, nawet niebo miało przydymiony, biało-szary kolor. Zerknął na generała Huxa. Na bladej twarzy odcinały się smugi zastygającej krwi, Poe nie był jednak pewien, czy pokaleczyło go szkło z rozbitej szyby, czy też właśnie zaczął krwawić z jakiejś części ciała, z której nie powinien krwawić człowiek z nie-uszkodzonym mózgiem. Medyczny droid ciężko przetoczył się przez próg i pospieszył do rannego, by założyć mu maseczkę tlenową.Poe obserwował rycerza Ren dyscyplinującego spanikowanych szturmowców poprzez podduszanie ich i ciskanie nimi o ziemię z użyciem Mocy. Coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z absurdu sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Ruchowi Oporu udało się schwytać Kylo Rena. 

Oczywiście była to jedynie teoria. Nawet, jeśli Kylo wylądował na Lasan sam z oddziałem szturmowców, na pewno wystarczyło jego jedno słowo, by zaroiło się tutaj od floty First Order. Pół biedy, jeśli nadciągnie wezwane już zawczasu wsparcie z Nowej Republiki – w najgorszym razie skończy się kolejnym mniej lub bardziej wyrównanym starciem. Poe miał świadomość, że jeśli wysłane przez generał Organę wsparcie nie przybędzie na czas, po garstce pilotów z Ruchu Oporu nie zostanie nawet ślad. Jakby na domiar złego, jeniec, po którego Kylo tu przybył, miał się coraz gorzej, mimo uwijającego się wokół niego droida. Dameron wolał się nie wtrącać, nie chcąc bardziej zaszkodzić. Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie przebieg tego lotu i awaryjne lądowanie. Co tu się dokładnie wydarzyło? W pewnym momencie zdawało się, że generał Hux jest w kontakcie z Renem i że po prostu przekazuje jego polecenia. Ale jak? Za pośrednictwem Mocy?! Przecież raporty szpiegów wyraźnie mówiły, że w szeregach First Order włada nią tylko jedna osoba. 

BB-8 wydał z siebie serię ostrzegawczych pisków. Poe poderwał się z fotela i wychylił się z kokpitu, by zorientować się, co się dzieje. Zamarł na widok czarnej, zakapturzonej postaci zmierzającą ku niemu korytarzem Schmetterlinga. 

\- Poe Dameron – powiedział Kylo Ren, zwracając głowę w kierunku pilota. Zmodyfikowany przez maskę głos jak zwykle był zimny i metaliczny. – Masz coś, co należy do mnie. 

\- A, to ty – odparł niedbale Poe, opierając się plecami o wpół-zasunięte drzwi kokpitu. BB-8 przyczaił się między jego nogami. – Przepraszam, twój statek wybuchnął tak głośno, że trochę mnie ogłuszyło i nie dosłyszałem dramatycznej muzyki zwiastującej twoje wejście. 

Przeciwnik po prostu wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i machnął ją niecierpliwie. Odepchnięty Mocą pilot poleciał w bok i wylądował na podłodze, spory kawałek dalej. Kolejny gest posłużył do tego, by otworzyć drzwi na pełną szerokość. Poe podniósł się w samą porę by dostrzec znikający w środku skrawek płaszcza. Podkradł się do drzwi kokpitu i zajrzał do środka, obawiając się nieco, co zostanie w środku. Całkiem słusznie. Kylo po prostu odsunął medycznego droida jednym, niecierpliwym gestem. Podniósł rannego generała i jakby nigdy nic przerzucił go sobie przez ramię. Poe skrzywił się, w wyobraźni słysząc już chrupnięcie łamanego kręgosłupa. 

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tak nie robił – powiedział ostrożnie. – I tak jest w złym stanie. Zabijesz go!

\- To już nie jest twój problem – odparł Kylo, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. Z jakiegoś powodu był w stanie nieść rannego bez żadnego trudu. Wyminął Poe, i dostojnym krokiem ruszył korytarzem.

\- Jesteś teraz naszym jeńcem, Ren! – zawołał za nim Poe, zbierając w sobie resztki odwagi. – Pozwalam ci się nim zająć, ale nie możesz się oddalać! Cały czas masz być widoczny dla oficerów Ruchu Oporu! 

Kylo Ren zaśmiał się ponuro. 

\- I może jeszcze wrócić z wami do kwatery głównej? – spytał prowokacyjnie, tylko potwierdzając, że nie istnieją najmniejsze szanse na kooperację w tej kwestii. 

\- To byłoby wskazane – odparł pilot, idąc za nim korytarzem. Z coraz większym niepokojem zerkał na bezwładnego jak szmaciana lalka Huxa. Co Ren tak właściwie zamierza z nim teraz zrobić?! Zakopać? Odprawić jakiś mroczny rytuał?! – Jeśli on umrze, ty pojedziesz z nami. Odpowiesz za wszystkie swoje zbrodnie. Za zabicie jeńca również. 

\- To się zobaczy – padła wyniosła, pełna zniecierpliwienia odpowiedź. – Zależy czy wciąż tu będę gdy ktoś po was przyleci. Sami i tak nigdzie się nie wybieracie. Nie macie hipernapędu. 

\- Ty nie masz statku!- przypomniał mu Poe. O ile słuch go nie mylił, Kylo Ren wymruczał coś co brzmiało jak „…zakazać posiadania ożywionych dywaników” i przyspieszył kroku. Poe przez chwilę spoglądał to na niego, to na nieprzytomnego jeńca. 

\- Ren, poczekaj! – zawołał, wpadając do pokoju, w którym wcześniej przebywał ranny. Wziął kilka rzeczy i ruszył w pościg za Renem. – Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz mu pomóc, będziesz tego potrzebował!


	8. The One With Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek w którym Kylo Ren łamie serca. Głównie niewieście, ale nie tylko. Wesołych świąt Wielkanocy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradycyjnie już podziękowania dla Gordona Ramsaya za piękną współpracę przy Rey/

Hux skrzywił się i skulił w sobie, przyciskając zranioną rękę do ciała. Przez zaciśnięte zęby wydostał się cichy jęk. 

\- Boli? – spytał czujnie Kylo Ren, przyglądając mu się spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Opierał się plecami o skalną ścianę, trzymając w dłoniach czarną maskę. Odpoczywał po wysiłku jakim było doprowadzenie rannego do względnie stabilnego stanu.   
Generał niechętnie skinął głową. 

\- Ale to i tak jest postęp – przyznał, otulając się mocniej wojskowym kocem. Z nadejściem zmierzchu wśród stepów Lasan zaczęło robić się nieznośnie zimno. – Wcześniej w ogóle jej nie czułem. Dameron mówił, że po odeskortowaniu mnie do kwatery głównej planowali ją…. 

\- Nonsens – wpadł mu w słowo Kylo, nie pozwalając dokończyć zdania. – Jest tylko złamana. Zajmę się tym, gdy już wrócimy do NASZEJ kwatery głównej. Teraz nie dam już rady, skoncentrowałem się na tym, co najpilniejsze.

Hux podniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok wojownika. Kylo Ren był blady i wyczerpany. Cienie pod oczami były jeszcze głębsze niż gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Cokolwiek właściwie zrobił, by pomóc Huxowi, był niesamowicie skuteczny. Otępiający ból głowy zniknął bez śladu, podobnie jak mdłości i wrażenie dezorientacji. Pozostawała strzaskana ręka, nieco obolałe żebra i nieznośne zimno. Całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę to, że w przeciągu ostatniej doby generał dwukrotnie otarł się o śmierć.

-Imponujące – przyznał. - Szkoda, że wcześniej nie wiedziałem o tym aspekcie twojej Mocy - dodał z przekąsem.- Nie fatygowałbym się, żeby cię zszywać. 

\- To nowa umiejętność.– odparł spokojnie Ren, nie otwierając oczu. - Musiałem sobie jakoś radzić po twoim wyjeździe

To na swój sposób nadawało sens morderczemu, ocierającemu się o tortury treningowi Snoke’a. Pozostawiony sam sobie uczeń nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko nauczyć się wykorzystywać Moc do leczenia poważniejszych urazów. Pewnie nauczyłby się tego znacznie wcześniej, gdyby nie nadgorliwość Huxa i potajemne opatrywanie ran w jego wykonaniu. 

Rycerz Ren uśmiechnął się lekko, najwyraźniej wyłapując jego myśli. Nie zdobył się na żaden komentarz, ale ku Huxowi popłynęła fala czegoś niebezpiecznie zbliżonego do wdzięczności. Generał wbił wzrok w temblak usztywniający złamaną rekę. Wdzięczność, troska, poczucie winy. To nie były emocje, o jakie można by podejrzewać Kylo Rena. A przecież zalewał nimi Huxa za pośrednictwem tej dziwnej, telepatycznej więzi od momentu rozbicia się na Lasan. Owszem, świadomość, że ktoś do tego stopnia przejął się kiepskim położeniem generała była na swój sposób budująca. Niestety, komplikowała sytuację i utrudniała wybór, którego Hux musiał prędzej czy później dokonać. 

Co prawda widmo śmierci w skutek urazu mózgu zostało odgonione, wciąż pozostawał jednak problem domniemanej niewoli. Mimo spektakularnej akcji rycerza Ren, generał wciąż pozostawał w rękach Ruchu Oporu. Bitwa została przegrana, większość szturmowców zginęła, reszta trafiła w niewolę, a statek First Order wyleciał w powietrze. Co więcej, wszystko wskazywało na to, że sam Kylo również jest jeńcem, tylko że na razie nikt oprócz Poe Damerona nie miał odwagi mu tego zakomunikować. Do czego doprowadzi przybycie floty Ruchu Oporu? 

\- Masz – Kylo od niechcenia przelewitował w kierunku Huxa butelkę z wodą. – Napij się. 

Generał złapał butelkę w locie i przyjrzał się jej nieufnie.

\- Ukradłeś? 

\- Dostałem od Damerona – odparł ze znużeniem towarzysz. – Po tym, jak już zorientował się, że jednak nie zamierzam cię dobić i odprawiać mrocznych rytuałów nad twoim ciałem.

Generał omal nie zakrztusił się przełykaną właśnie wodą. Nie był pewien, co tak właściwie zaskoczyło go bardziej: fakt, że ten pajac w pomarańczowym skafandrze założył, że Kylo Ren może z wdzięcznością przyjąć wodę dla rannego jeńca, czy to, że wojownik rzeczywiście ją przyjął. 

Nagle zatęsknił za prostymi czasami gdy nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy Międzygalaktyczną Konwencją Praw Istot Myślących.

\- Dobrze cię tu traktują – spostrzegł od niechcenia rycerz Ren.

\- Obrzydliwie dobrze – zgodził się Hu. – Wzięli za punkt honoru zademonstrowanie, że traktują jeńców wojennych lepiej niż my i udowadniają mi to na każdym kroku. Najbardziej biernie agresywne dobre traktowanie jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem – parsknął, nie potrafiąc już ukryć swojej frustracji - . Nie licząc ciebie – dodał, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. – Ty jak zawsze jesteś poza konkurencją. 

\- Co masz na myśli?

Generał zacisnął zęby. I co miał niby na to odpowiedzieć?! Że denerwuje go ta nagła nadopiekuńczość i troska? Że panicznie boi się tego, że niechcący stał się dla Kylo Rena kimś ważnym i potrzebnym? Że decyzja, do której już od jakiegoś czasu dojrzewa dotknie wojownika znacznie bardziej, niż mogłoby się początkowo zdawać i przez to nagle tak strasznie ciężko ją podjąć?

Kylo Ren zdołał chyba pochwycić część jego myśli. Zwrócił głowę w jego stronę, rozbudzony i wyraźnie zaalarmowany. Zmierzył towarzysza podejrzliwym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem. 

\- Hux… 

\- Do tej pory nie rozumiem, czemu tu przyleciałeś - odezwał się wreszcie generał, przelewając w te słowa całą swoją gorycz i frustrację. - Nikt ci tego nie zlecił, i nikt nie zatwierdził tego jako oficjalnej misi First Order. Nie jestem już na tyle cenny ani potrzebny, dobrze wiedziałeś, że zlecono mi tę misję, żebym nie kręcił się bez sensu po kwaterze głównej i nie siał fermentu. Wbrew temu, co pewnie myślą tamci, nie ma żadnego statku, który przybyłby na twoje żądanie, więc kiedy przylecą ich posiłki, obaj jesteśmy w dupie, tylko i wyłącznie z powodu twojego głupiego zrywu –zakończył szorstko. – I po co ci było to wszystko? Dlatego, że ona tu była? Opłaciło się chociaż?

\- Tak – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością Ren. 

\- Cudownie. Świetnie. Bardzo się cieszę. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteśmy w dupie. 

– Dopilnowałem, żeby przynajmniej jeden z X-wingów pozostał sprawny – odparł Kylo, cały czas przyglądając mu się czujnie. Sondował go. Sprawdzał jego reakcję. - Możemy wynieść się stąd zanim ktokolwiek zdąży się zorientować. 

\- No nie wiem – spostrzegł z powątpiewaniem Hux. - Chodzący dywanik chyba ma do ciebie jakąś osobistą urazę – zerknął niespokojnie na obozującego nieopodal wookiego. Chewbacca grzebał patykiem w ognisku i od czasu do czasu znacząco spoglądał to na Kylo Rena to na swoją kusze, jakby próbując coś zasugerować. –. Przypominam ci, że łatanie ran zadanych z broni Wookich nie należy do przyjemnych. 

Ren zmierzył go poirytowanym spojrzeniem. Jeden ruch jego ręki wystarczył, by ogromny futrzak osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię, pogrążony w głębokim śnie.   
\- Oczywiście – zakpił generał. – Moc. Dlaczego na to nie wpadłem. 

Droga była wolna, mimo to żaden z nich się nie poruszył. Milczeli, spoglądając w pogrążony w ciemności, cichy step. Emocje kłębiły się między nimi, wrogie, niewypowiedziane i coraz bardziej uwierające. Wreszcie Kylo podniósł męczącą ich obu kwestię. 

\- Ty wcale nie zamierzasz wracać ze mną do First Order, prawda, Hux? 

Generał nie zaprzeczył. Nie odwrócił wzroku. Milczał, czekając na reakcję. 

Kylo Ren podniósł się powoli i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Próbował wymóc na nim zmianę zdania, nakłonić go do ucieczki skradzionym pod osłoną nocy X-wingiem; zmiażdżyć jego wolę, tak, jak czynił to wobec jeńców i podwładnych wielokrotnie wcześniej. Tym razem jednak Hux nie zamierzał ulec. Zebrał cały swój opór i zaciętość by z użyciem nieśmiało pełgającej w nim Mocy zablokować umysł. Brutalnie odrzucał wszystkie napływające ku niemu obrazy, odczucia i wizje. 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jesteś w stanie wpłynąć na moją decyzję? – spytał chłodno, wstając na równe nogi. Za plecami miał zimną, skalną ścianę. Przed sobą Kylo Rena, do którego powoli zaczynało docierać, że Hux naprawdę zamierza mu się sprzeciwić i dobrowolnie oddać się w ręce Ruchu Oporu. 

\- Co, myślisz, że dalej będą cię tak dobrze traktować, jeśli z nimi polecisz? – wycedził przez zęby rycerz Ren, wciąż ostrzegawczo wyciągając ku niemu rękę. – Przecież oni zamierzają cię rozstrzelać!

\- Nie wiesz tego – spostrzegł zimno Hux. – Ja za to mam dziwną pewność, że jeśli tym razem wrócę z tobą do First Order, podczas następnej misji ktoś po prostu strzeli mi w plecy i tym razem nie będziesz mógł nic na to poradzić. Jeśli i tak wszyscy chcą mnie zabić, wolę, żeby odbyło się to w efekcie sprawiedliwego procesu. To takie dziwne?

Kylo Ren z użyciem Mocy lekko uniósł go w powietrze i przyparł do skalnej ściany. 

\- Hux, zamierzasz opuścić First Order i dobrowolnie oddać się w ręce wroga – uświadomił mu dobitnie. – Wiesz, co to oznacza?! Roztrąbią o twojej kapitulacji po całej galaktyce, skompromitują cię! Będą cię przesłuchiwać, a później wykorzystają wszystko, co im powiesz, żeby pognębić organizację, którą sam pomagałeś tworzyć! 

\- Nie dbam o to – odparł generał. – Z rozkoszą udzielę im wszystkich potrzebnych informacji – dodał z naciskiem. – I nawet dodam kilka słów od siebie. 

Oczy Kylo zwęziły się niebezpiecznie Chyba dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, co Hux naprawdę zamierza zrobić i dlaczego tak bardzo uparł się na to, by udać się do bazy Ruchu Oporu.Generał planował wyjawić wrogowi, że Kylo Ren próbuje zniszczyć First Order od środka. 

\- Nie!- rycerz Ren zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Wolna ręka wyciągnęła się w stronę Huxa, pozbawiając go możliwości ruchu. – Nie waż się! Zdrajca!   
Generał roześmiał mu się w twarz. 

Miecz świetlny nagle rozjarzył się mściwą czerwienią. Rycerz Ren wywinął nim młynka i z całej siły uderzył w skalną ścianę, kilka centymetrów od głowy Huxa. Snop iskier rozświetlił mrok, generał jednak nawet się nie skrzywił. Nie zareagował też na dwa następne ciosy i akompaniujący im krzyk wściekłości. Wiedział, że Ren nie próbuje go zabić, że po prostu się wścieka. To nie był pierwszy atak furii, jaki przypadło mu w udziale oglądać, był jednak bez wątpienia najbardziej przerażający. Tym razem doskonale wiedział, że to on jest głównym powodem. Jego decyzja sprawiła, że raz po raz musiał mrużyć oczy przed czerwonym blaskiem miecza. Scena rozgrywająca się na jego oczach była zaskakująco, rozdzierająco smutna. Nigdy nie sądził, że ktoś, kto próbuje udowodnić swoją siłę i przewagę może być taki bezsilny. 

\- Zabawne, że uznajesz mnie za zdrajcę – powiedział cicho, gdy ostrze miecza po raz kolejny niemal musnęło jego twarz. – Po tym, jak wreszcie zdecydowałem się zrobić to, czego tak naprawdę ode mnie oczekiwałeś. 

Kylo zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i zerknął na niego nieufnie. Nasłuchiwał. Zachęcony tą nieśmiałą oznaką zainteresowania Hux mówił dalej. 

\- Przecież dlatego właśnie pozwoliłeś mi się dowiedzieć, prawda? Wyczułeś moje rozczarowanie First Order i Oberfuhrerem, moje rozgoryczenie i wątpliwości. Wiedziałeś, że jak każdy pozbawiony złudzeń cynik poszukuję czegoś, w co mógłbym wierzyć . Ja… uwierzyłem w ciebie, Ren – wyznał. – W to, co chcesz zrobić. W to, że to ma sens i że może ci się udać. 

\- W takim razie dlaczego…?

\- Sam nie dasz rady – uświadomił mu brutalnie generał. Z ulgą poczuł, że znów może się ruszać i żadna siła nie przyciska go do skalnej ściany. – Nie w tak sposób – tłumaczył cierpliwie, jak dziecku. - Wierzę, że można pokonać ciemną stronę, niszcząc ją od środka, ale jasna strona też musi mieć szansę zadziałać, inaczej wszystko pójdzie na marne. Musi się o tym dowiedzieć, żeby w porę przyjść z pomocą. Albo przynajmniej cię pomścić, jeśli taka opcja bardziej ci odpowiada – dodał po chwili wahania. – Podświadomie już o tym wiesz. Wiesz, że potrzebujesz pomocy, dlatego mnie wtajemniczyłeś, prawda? - Kylo Ren skwitował to cichym prychnięciem. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i pochylił się, by podnieść swoją maskę. – Chcę pomóc ci dokończyć to, co zaczął twój dziadek – zadeklarował generał. – Pozwolisz mi? 

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Kylo Ren założył swoją maskę i bez słowa ruszył w stronę wyrwy w ziemi, najwyraźniej zamierzając wcielić w życie plan kradzieży X-winga. Ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie. 

***

\- No i wyobraź sobie, że wziął tę wodę - opowiadał z przejęciem Poe, siedząc w kokpicie bezpiecznie zaparkowanego w jaskini Sokoła Millenium. On i Rey musieli porozmawiać na osobności, pokład Sokoła okazał się do tego najbardziej dogodnym miejscem. Jeńcy byli obserwowani przez Chewbaccę oraz innych pilotów, pozostała część ekipy próbowała w miarę możliwości usunąć szkody, oni zaś mieli czas i miejsce żeby porozmawiać. 

\- I, nie uwierzysz - ciągnął pilot. - Podobno moi ludzie widzieli, jak on rzeczywiście się jakoś zajmuje tym generałem. Szczerze mówiąc nie podejrzewałem go o to. Wygląda bardziej na takiego co dobija rannych jeńców, co nie?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Wydawała się zdecydowanie mniej zaskoczona niż pilot. 

\- Hux jest wysoko postawiony rangą oficerem, jest cenny dla First Order. Przecież dlatego cieszyliście się z jego pojmania. Zabicie go by mu się nie opłacało.

\- No dobra, racja - przyznał Poe. Widać było, ze niedawne spotkanie z Kylo Renem nieźle go poddenerwowało. - W sumie specjalnie po niego tu przyleciał z całą ta banda szturmowców, rzeczywiście trochę bez sensu było go dobijać, nawet jeśli jak na moje to on był warzywkiem - przez chwile milczał, przypatrując się swoim dłoniom. - To jest w ogóle dziwna sprawa - zaczął ostrożnie.

Zmarszczyła brwi i zerknęła na pilota. 

\- Jak warzywko? - powtórzyła.

\- Już wcześniej było z nim kiepsko - przyznał pilot. - Nie wróciliśmy z nim od razu do bazy bo med-droid odradzał skakanie z nim w hiperprzestrzeń. Kiedy próbowaliśmy uciec, Kylo Ren wymusił na nas dość gwałtowne awaryjne lądowanie. To chyba zaszkodziło generałowi jeszcze bardziej. Widziałem, jak go ratował ten droid, Rey - powiedział poważnie. - To nie wyglądało dobrze, z gościem nie było kontaktu. Kylo Ren zabrał go ze sobą gdzieś na bok i jakąś godzinę później widziałem generała Huxa, który chodzi i i mówi. Ja nie wiem, co on mu zrobił, ale coś zrobił - zakończył, spoglądając znacząco na Rey.

Wbiła w niego szeroko otwarte oczy, które wydawały się zaświecić w ciemności kokpitu. Cała jej postawa nagle zmieniła się diametralnie, ze zmęczonej, trochę obojętnej, na napiętą, gotową w każdej chwili rzucić się do biegu. Milczała dłuższą chwilę, a gdy Poe już miał zapytać, czy coś się stało, powiedziała jedno słowo:

\- Finn.

Poe powoli pokiwał głową. 

\- Finn - powtórzył cicho, wciąż spoglądając na nią czujnie, z ekscytacją. 

Przez chwile oboje milczeli, rozważając, na ile opcja wykorzystania zdolności jeńca do uleczenia Finna jest realna.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, Rey - powiedział wreszcie. - Chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła.  
\- Co takiego?

\- Czy potrafisz sprawdzić, kto jeszcze oprócz ciebie używa tu tej całej waszej Mocy? - spytał od niechcenia.

Zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Kylo, oczywiście... ale czemu o to pytasz?

\- Podejrzewam, ze na tej wyspie jest jeszcze jedna osoba wrażliwa na Moc - powiedział poważnie. - Oprócz ciebie i Kylo Rena.

Na te słowa poczuła przypływ niepokoju. Jak do tej pory wszystkie sygnały mocy jakie odbierała pochodziły od Kylo Rena, ale tez na nich się najbardziej skupiała. Czyżby coś przeoczyła?

\- Czemu tak myślisz?

\- Wtedy, kiedy próbowaliśmy uciec z planety wraz z jeńcem, odniosłem wrażenie, że oni są w stałym kontakcie. Kylo Ren i generał Hux. Dokładniej mówiąc to Hux wrzeszczał mi na ucho żebym powiedział, w co Ren ma strzelać, bo inaczej nas rozwali - sprecyzował. - W każdym razie przez moment bylem niemal pewien, że porozumiewają się ze sobą za pośrednictwem Mocy. Mogłabyś to dla mnie sprawdzić? To cenna informacja dla Ruchu Oporu.

Kiwnęła głową, po czym wstała, wyraźnie zamyślona.

\- Pójdę z nim pogadać.

Nie zdążyła. Nagle po prostu zakręciło się jej w głowie. Osunęła się na fotel pilota, który do tej pory zajmowała.   
Jej świadomość zgasła jak zdmuchnięta niespodziewanie świeca. Otuliły ją cienie. Muskały jej skórę i wabiły ją, wciągając coraz głębiej w nienaturalny, czarno-czerwony sen. Znów była zupełnie sama na pełnej złomu, piaszczystej planecie. Spoglądała w niebo w ślad za odlatującym statkiem.   
Starała się nie mrugać ale oczy coraz bardziej łzawiły. Zawładnęła nią dobrze znana z dzieciństwa świadomość, że coś zostało odebrane. Że opuszcza ją kolejna osoba, która miała tłumaczyć jej świat i uczyć, jak kroczyć ścieżkami Mocy. 

“Tu właśnie cię zostawiam Rey. Przykro mi”. 

Protestowała całym swoim jestestwem. Buntowała się, krzyczała i żądała wyjaśnień, jednak kosmiczna ciemność nie mogła jej odpowiedzieć. Mogła tylko wziąć ją w ramiona, otulić, odgrodzić od wszystkiego, zabrać wraz z Kylo Renem na planetę Najwyższego Dowódcy Snoke’a. 

Ocknęła się i rozejrzała niespokojnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę jeszcze uspokajała oddech i wpatrywała się w swoje widoczne w półmroku dłonie. Podskoczyła, słysząc nagły ruch na korytarzu Sokoła Millenium. 

\- Kylo Ren – zawołał pobladły pilot-wartownik, wpadając do kokpitu. Rey i Poe poderwali się na równe nogi. – Kylo Ren zdołał się wymknąć. Ukradł mojego X-winga! Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, po prostu… 

\- Zasnąłeś – domyśliła się Rey. – To jego sprawka. Uśpił nas wszystkich z użyciem Mocy by otworzyć sobie drogę ucieczki – zacisnęła ręce w pięści. To było takie proste, dlaczego nie przewidzieli, że może to zrobić?!

\- A co z jeńcem? – dopytywał podwładnego Poe, całkowicie rozbudzony i gotów do działania. – Zabrał go ze sobą? 

\- Generał Hux został. Dobrowolnie oddał się w nasze ręce. 

\- Dobrze – Poe zerknął porozumiewawczo na Rey. –Przyprowadźcie go tutaj. Chcę go przesłuchać.


	9. The One With Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux kontynuuje bycie jeńcem, Rey próbuje być dobrym gliną, i absolutnie nikt nie ma pojęcia co robi Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey w tym odcinku jest mojego autorstwa, ale Gordon Ramsay czuwa i nie tylko zatwierdził, ale też ponosi odpowiedzialność za główny plottwist tego odcinka.

Generał zostal wprowadzony na pokład Sokoła Millenium krótko po ucieczce Kylo Rena. Złamaną rękę wciąż miał na temblaku. Sądząc po minie, musiała sprawiać mu duży ból.  
\- Dameron - powitał pilota kwaśnym uśmiechem. - I zbieraczka złomu z Jakku - omiótł Rey lodowatym spojrzeniem. - Dwóch niedawnych jeńców First Order w roli prowadzących moje przesłuchanie.– przelotnie zerknął na mrugającego diodami BB-8. – I droid na dokładkę. Cudownie.

\- Dobrze pana widzieć w dobrym zdrowiu, generale Hux – powitał go Poe, szczerząc się w promiennym uśmiechu. Jeniec zamordował go wzrokiem.

\- W najmniejszym stopniu nie jest to twoją zasługą – zakomunikował dobitnie. Skłonił się sztywno i zajął wskazane mu miejsce. – Jestem do waszej dyspozycji – dodał, wpatrując się w nich ze zniecierpliwieniem. Każdy jego ruch i gest podszyty był cichym, przyczajonym gniewem.

\- Gdzie jest Kylo Ren? - rozpoczął przesłuchanie pilot. Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramionami. 

\- Pewnie już na pokładzie krążownika First Order - odparł z kamienną twarzą. - Tego, który krąży po orbicie Lasan czekając na odpowiedni moment na inwazję. 

\- Jest pan w stanie się z nim skontaktować i potwierdzić tą informację?

\- Niby jak? Odebraliście mi wszystkie narzędzia, które mogłyby służyć do takiej komunikacji. 

\- To prawda, że potrafisz władać Mocą? – zagadnęła Rey, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. Wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Chyba sama powinnaś być w stanie to wyczuć – spostrzegł chłodno. – Jesteś uczennicą Luke’a Skywalkera.

Aż poderwała się nieco na siedzeniu i rozejrzała niespokojnie.

\- Skąd wiesz? – syknęła. Jej pobyt u Luke’a był ściśle strzeżoną tajemnicą. Czyżby wiadomość o szkoleniu dotarła jednak do szpiegów First Order? A może po prostu Kylo mu powiedział? Hux przesunął zdrową ręką po twarzy i przeczesał nią włosy.

\- Jeśli jasna strona naprawdę jest tak niedomyślna, to nie dziwię się, że Ren ma sentyment do tej ciemnej – westchnął melancholijnie. – To będzie trudniejsze niż sądziłem – mruknął do siebie. Rey nadstawiła uszu.

\- Co, generale Hux? – zagadnęła. – Co będzie trudniejsze?

BB-8 poruszył się niespokojnie i zabuczał. Z jego główki wysunęła się niewielka antena. Poe natychmiast podszedł do droida i ukląkł przed nim.

\- Kwatera główna – mruknął. – Chcą ze mną rozmawiać. 

Rey skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie.

\- Idź.

\- Jesteś pewna…? 

\- Idź – powtórzyła. – Poradzimy sobie sobie.

\- Zbieraczka złomu dotrzyma mi towarzystwa – dodał Hux, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

Pilot zmierzył jeńca ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. 

\- Jeśli planuje pan zrobić coś głupiego...

Na tą sugestię Hux tylko prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Jak, Dameron? – burknął, krzywiąc się lekko. – Tą ręką? – uniósł demonstracyjnie temblak ale natychmiast puścił go i lekko skulił się w sobie. Poe zrezygnował z upewniania się, że jest niegroźny i na wszelki wypadek upewnił się, czy to jemu nic nie grozi. Z zadowoleniem skinął głową i wyszedł z kokpitu w ślad za turlającym się droidem. Rey i Hux przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu.

\- Ten złom należał wcześniej do Hana Solo, prawda? – zagadnął generał, rozglądając się po kokpicie. Jego głos był spokojny, szorstki, przyzwyczajony do zadawania pytań i wydawania rozkazów. Nie zamierzał znosić sprzeciwu. – Przekazał ci go w spadku, czy jak?

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Tak się składa, że interesuję się śmiercią Hana Solo – Delikatnie musnęła jego umysł i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że mówi prawdę. Z jakiegoś powodu interesował się zmarłym szmuglerem. Powód prawdopodobnie miał na imię Kylo Ren. – Ciekawi mnie, jak dobrze go znałaś, dziewczyno z Jakku. Tak naprawdę.

\- Wystarczająco dobrze – odparła. 

\- Wiedziałaś o jego… problemach rodzinnych? – drążył generał.

\- Po co te wszystkie pytania?

\- Więc nie wiedziałaś – wywnioskował. - Z tego co mi doniesiono, przebywałaś na terenie bazy Starkiller, gdy zginął Han Solo – ciągnął. – Widziałaś całe zajście?

\- Stałam na balkonie.

\- A więc widziałaś, jak Kylo Ren odpala miecz i przebija nim Hana Solo? 

Skinęła głową, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. Próbowała dostać się do jego umysłu i teraz, zaraz dowiedzieć się, do czego generał zmierza, ale ku swojemu zdumieniu napotkała opór. Potrafił korzystać z Mocy. Nie jakoś szczególnie sprawnie, ale wystarczająco, by osłonić myśli przed niechcianą obecnością. 

\- Widziałaś, jak odpala miecz?

\- Tak.

\- Gdzie dokładnie stałaś? – spytał Hux. Pytająco uniosła brwi. – Powiedziałaś, że stałaś na balkonie. Z której strony? Za plecami Rena, za plecami Hana Solo, czy widziałaś ich z boku?

\- Za plecami Hana Solo – odpowiedziała bez namysłu. Widok miecza świetlnego niespodziewanie przebijającego ciało mężczyzny był na stale wypalony pod jej powiekami.

Generał uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Więc tak naprawdę nie widziałaś – wytknął jej. – Zasłaniał ci widok. Nie mogłaś widzieć, co dokładnie dzieje się z mieczem. Kto go trzyma. Kto go włączył.

\- Kylo Ren zabił swojego ojca na moich oczach –warknęła, wpatrując się w jeńca ze złością. – Próbujesz zasugerować, że mogło być inaczej? 

\- Próbuję zasugerować, że żadne z nas tak naprawdę tego nie wie – odparł generał, z wysiłkiem podnosząc się z miejsca i patrząc na nią z góry. – Zostałem przydzielony do zbadania tej sprawy, a tak naprawdę sam nie mam pewności. Mogło się tam wydarzyć wszystko. Fakt, że mówi o tym przedstawiciel First Order powinien chyba dać ci do myślenia – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Najbliższy współpracownik Kylo Rena chyba nie powinien mieć wątpliwości co do jego działań i intencji, prawda? 

Przez chwilę siedziała, wpatrując się w niego otwartymi szeroko oczami. Myśl, że Kylo Ren nie zabił Hana Solo i że to szmugler z jakiegoś powodu sam przebił się jego mieczem była dziwna, absurdalna i niemożliwa. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dodało się do tego Huxa, który wprost przyznał, że nie ufa Kylo. Stawiała wszystko, co do tej pory usłyszała z ust wojownika w zupełnie innym świetle. W jej głowie rozbrzmiało echo niedawnej rozmowy. 

„…Czy dlatego przeszedłeś na ciemną stronę?”

„To byłoby takie proste, prawda? Takie oczywiste, takie łatwe do pojęcia. Idealne wytłumaczenie.”

„ Ale nie jest prawdziwe, mam rację?”

„Po Ciemnej Stronie Mocy czasem trudno rozróżnić, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie”

\- Wsparcie techniczne przybędzie tu z samego rana – obwieścił Poe, wracając do kokpitu. BB-8 turlał się wokół jego nóg, zadowolony z dobrze wypełnionego zadania. – Zostało kilka godzin, żeby przygotować ewakuację. Niestety nie mamy czasu dłużej rozmawiać, trzeba brać się do pracy – obdarzył Huxa przelotnym spojrzeniem. – Radzę się panu dobrze wyspać, generale. Czeka pana długa podróż i wiele przesłuchań bardziej męczących od tego. 

***

Rey leżała na kanapie w głębi kokpitu, próbując zmusić się do zapadnięcia w sen. Poe wymógł na niej, żeby odpoczęła chociaż przez chwilę. Nie pamiętała, kiedy spała po raz ostatni. Pilot też ledwie trzymał się na nogach, ale obiecał, że również się położy, gdy tylko rozstawi warty. Oboje zasługiwali na odpoczynek. Poza tym musieli być wypoczęci, na wypadek gdyby Kylo Ren zdołał jednak sprowadzić posiłki i zaatakować ich przed przybyciem floty Ruchu Oporu. Kolejna bitwa. Westchnęła i przewróciła się na drugi bok. Nie, myślenie o tym z pewnością jej nie uspokoi i nie zachęci do zaśnięcia.

Otaczała ją kojąca, dodająca pewności siebie obecność Hana Solo. Nawet po śmierci szmugler nigdy na dobre nie opuścił pokładu Sokoła Millenium. Odbył na nim tyle kursów i przeżył tyle przygód, że statek był aż przesiąknięty jego osobą. Ta świadomość nieco pomogła jej się rozluźnić. Wślizgnęła się w sen płynnie, tak, jakby stopniowo zanurzała się w wodzie. Przez dłuższą chwilę dryfowała, pozwalała się unosić prądom, poddała się przepływającej przez nią Mocy. Wreszcie poczuła pod stopami dno. Dopiero wtedy otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Znów byli we wnętrzu bazy Starkiller, tym razem jednak to ona stała na skraju wąskiej kładki,spoglądając na przemierzającego most Kylo Rena. Z początku chciała się wycofać. Jeszcze jej przecież nie zauważył. Mogła odejść i udawać, że nigdy jej tutaj nie było. Poczuła jednak nagle palącą potrzebę, żeby jednak się z nim spotkać, spojrzeć mu w oczy. Upewnić się, że dalej ma jeszcze szansę wrócić, że nie oddał się ciemności całkowicie. Musiała wiedzieć. Te wszystkie doniesienia, plotki o paleniu wiosek, zabijaniu ludzi… To dużo więcej niż wymagała odgrywana przez niego rola, musiała wiedzieć!

Wykrzyczała jego imię. Odwrócił się i stanął w wyczekującej pozie, krok za krokiem zaczęła więc iść w jego stronę. Próbowała do niego mówić, przekonywać, apelować do jego rozsądku. Poprosiła, by zdjął maskę. Jak zwykle odparł, ze Ben Solo nie żyje i jak zwykle nie oparł się pokusie, by jednak pokazać twarz. Wydawał się tak kruchy, tak bezradny. Przerażony tym, że nie zdoła oprzeć się wezwaniom jasnej strony. Stęskniony za światłem. Jak mogła chociaż przez chwilę w niego zwątpić? Wciąż chciał wrócić, wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo, by się złamał.

Z bólem uświadomiła sobie, ze nie może do tego dopuścić. To wszystko zaszło zbyt daleko, żeby oboje tak po prostu mogli wrócić do domu. Nie mogła pozostawić tej decyzji w rękach Bena. Stoi na granicy, balansując by nie spaść w rozpościerającą się pod stopami nicość. Jeśli złamie się i stąd wyjdzie, całe lata starań i wyrzeczeń pójdą na marne. Jeśli zabije ją, bezpowrotnie zabije te resztki światła, które jeszcze się w nim kryją.

Przyjęła od niego miecz. Wycelowała. Odpaliła go, obojętna i głucha na przeszywający ją ból. 

Obudziła się z cichym okrzykiem i rozejrzała niespokojnie.

Wiedziała, że tym razem Kylo Ren nie miał nic wspólnego z tym snem. Już rozumiała, czemu zasypiając tak wyraźnie czuła obecność Hana Solo. Czy tak z jego perspektywy wyglądało zajście na Starkillerze? A może tylko sobie to wyobraziła pod wpływem dziwnych pytań i sugestii jeńca? Co, jeśli to nie był zbieg okoliczności? Co, jeśli to co Hux sugerował jest prawdą? Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Potrzebowała ochłonąć, pomedytować w spokoju. Odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wyszła z kokpitu i ruszyła korytarzem do wyjścia. Gdy nacisnęła mechanizm otwierający drzwi, musiała zmrużyć oczy. Słońce wschodziło, przyoblekając niebo w blade błękity, fiolety i coraz intensywniejsze odcienie różu. Odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem i przez chwile po prostu wpatrywała się w stopniowo jaśniejące niebo. Pobiegła do góry, w stronę wyjścia z wąwozu. Zatrzymała się dopiero na skraju rozpadliny i popatrzyła na budzący się do życia step. Wiatr kołysał źdźbłami traw, sprawiając, że przypominały fale. Dla kogoś, kto wychował się na pustynnej planecie a później spędził sporo czasu na małej, skalistej wysepce, ten widok był boleśnie piękny. Jej uwagę zwrócił jeden z wartowników opierający się plecami o skalną ścianę. Powitał ją lekkim skinieniem głowy. Odpowiedziała na powitanie i podeszła bliżej, by spytać o wieści.

\- Naszych jeszcze nie ma – odparł. – Ale First Order też nie. Nie widziałem też śladu skradzionego X-winga, Kylo Ren nie próbował nigdzie lądować. Chyba uznał, e porządny zwiad jest poniżej jego godności, czy coś. 

Rey zmarszczyła brwi. Powinna się cieszyć, że nie grozi im na razie inwazja First Order, w raporcie wartownika coś się jednak nie zgadzało. Kylo Ren odleciał skradzionym X-wingiem, na dodatek takim, który wcześniej brał udział w starciu. Nawet z w pełni sprawnym i zatankowanym statkiem musiałby prędzej czy później gdzieś wylądować. Gdyby zawrócił na planetę, zwiadowca zdołałby go dostrzec. Gdyby wylądował na krążącym po orbicie statku First Order, już dawno mieliby ich na głowie. 

Rozmowa z generałem Huxem oraz dziwny, realistyczny sen wróciły do niej z całą mocą. Co, jeśli to prawda? Co, jeśli tak naprawdę Kylo Ren wcale nie zabił Hana Solo? Co, jeśli po prostu zdołał przekonać wszystkich naokoło, że tak własnie było? Jeśli to prawda… przecież w porównaniu z tym przekonanie niewielkiej załogi Poe Damerona że ukradł X-winga i odleciał to pestka. Z ciekawości zaczęła przeszukiwać wyspę w poszukiwaniu znajomej Mocy. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, znalazła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co prawda ten odcinek jest bardzo krótki, ale już widzę, że następny nadrobi długością. W oryginale tekst nie był podzielony na rozdziały i dopiero publikując staram się ciąć tak, żeby zachować jako taką ciągłość.


	10. The One with Many, Many Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek, w którym wszyscy, jak to w typowym korpo mają ważne meetingi, podczas których wychodzi na jaw mnóstwo rzeczy. Hux negocjuje przejście do konkurencji, Kylo Ren okazuje się ściemniaczem roku, zaś Rey udowadnia, że naprawdę potrzebuje nauczyciela, i to z zakresu historii/WOSu.

Poe nie kłamał twierdząc, że następne przesłuchania będą znacznie bardziej męczące niż to na Lasan. Nikt nie zamierzał przejmować się stanem zdrowia pojmanego generała. Bezpośrednio z pokładu statku został odeskortowany do pokoju przesłuchań. Nawet mimo wyczerpania i lekkiej gorączki nie mógł się oprzeć odruchowi porównywania Ruchu Oporu do organizacji, którą sam pomagał stworzyć, a następnie zdradził. W First Order schemat przesłuchań był banalnie prosty. Każdy przeciwnik, który uniknął śmierci w walce, spalenia lub rozstrzelania, trafiał pod troskliwą opiekę Kylo Rena. Jedno spotkanie w cztery oczy zazwyczaj wystarczyło, by delikwent powiedział wszystko co wie i sporo rzeczy, których w sumie się tylko domyśla. Hux sam interweniował tylko gdy współpracownik nie zdołał pozyskać odpowiednich informacji, czyli praktycznie nigdy (nie licząc dziewczyny z Jakku, w której przypadku zainterweniować nie zdążył, bo uciekła). Najczęściej jego kontakt z jeńcem sprowadzał się do wypełnienia pisemnego raportu dla Snoke’a. Czysto, sterylnie i bez większych komplikacji. Jak radzili sobie członkowie Ruchu Oporu bez pomocy etatowego świra w masce? Hux nie miał pojęcia, ale wszystko zanosiło na to, że wkrótce się przekona. W skrytości serca wciąż liczył na to, że wymyślili coś gorszego niż wściekły Kylo Ren. Mogliby go na przykład torturować - świecić lampą w oczy i pozbawiać odpoczynku na długie godziny, stopniowo doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Mogliby w nieskończoność odsyłać go od jednego oficera do drugiego i zamęczać niekończącymi się procedurami. Wciąż miał nadzieję dostrzec przebłyski bezdusznej zbiurokratyzowanej organizacji jaką – z tego co mówił ojciec – była dawna Republika. Wtedy jego walka po stronie First Order miałaby sens. Wtedy, myśląc o Starkillerze i układzie Hosnian, wciąż mógłby się łudzić, że wyświadczył galaktyce przysługę. Że walcząc z Ruchem Oporu walczył ze słabością, chaosem, korupcją i wszystkim tym, co doprowadziło do upadku galaktycznego senatu. Że, do cholery, miał choć trochę racji. Siedział jednak w wyciszonym, dobrze oświetlonym pokoju, nienawistnie wpatrując się w stojącą przed nim szklankę wody. Mógł po nią sięgnąć. Laserowe kajdanki zapewniały dość dużą – choć oczywiście ograniczoną – swobodę ruchów. Nie mogłyby go powstrzymać, gdyby uparł się, by stąd uciec. Po prostu boleśnie przypominały o statusie jeńca. Drgnął, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem. Spodziewał się przypadkowego żołnierza, który zbierze podstawowe dane, może nawet znów Poe Damerona. Na pewno nie spodziewał się jej. 

Widział już kiedyś generał Organę. Dość dawno, jeszcze zanim został awansowany na generała, na długo przed pojawieniem się Kylo Rena. Obserwował wtedy, jak kierowała strategicznym odwrotem oddziałów Ruchu Oporu. Wydawała się taka stanowcza, uparta. Nie traciła zapału nawet mimo tego, że bitwa była już przegrana. Jako oficer niższego szczebla na swój sposób ją podziwiał. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał mu przecież, że generał powinien dowodzić z bezpiecznego miejsca, obejmując wzrokiem całe pole walki. Ona stała w samym centrum zawiruchy. Później nie było już okazji do spotkań: dowództwo Ruchu Oporu zazwyczaj wkraczało do akcji, gdy siły First Order wycofywały się już z zaatakowanych terytoriów. Teraz, gdy stanęła w drzwiach, nie potrafił rozpoznać w niej pełnego determinacji dowódcy sprzed kilku lat. Była cicha, smutna, i bardzo zmęczona. Hux zastanawiał się, które stadium żałoby po Hanie Solo teraz przeżywa. Zaprzeczenie? Gniew? Akceptację? Mimo to, gdy się odezwała, nie miał wątpliwości, że przemawia do niego lider Ruchu Oporu.

\- Generale Hux – uważnie zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nie ukrywała, że widok jeńca nie sprawia jej ani trochę przyjemności. Dwaj towarzyszący jej oficerowie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. – Oczywiście zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że w świetle Międzygalaktycznej Konwencji Praw Istot Myślących jest pan zbrodniarzem wojennym i jako taki musi pan stanąć przed sądem wojskowym?

\- Tak.

\- A mimo to postanowił pan oddać się w nasze ręce nawet mimo brawurowej akcji ratunkowej First Order.

\- Zasłużyłem przez to na jakieś szczególne względy? – spytał, spoglądając znacząco na szklankę z wodą.

\- Nie – odparla spokojnie, zajmując krzesło naprzeciwko niego. – Chociaż doceniam, że oszczędził nam pan fatygi. Skąd taka nagła zmiana frontu?

\- Wolę, jak mi strzelają w klatkę piersiową, niż w plecy - odparł, mierząc dowódców Ruchu Oporu chłodnym spojrzeniem. Leia Organa przyjrzała mu się z pewnym zaciekawieniem. Ile mogła wiedzieć o sytuacji jeńca w jego rodzimej organizacji? 

\- Poe Dameron twierdzi, że ma nam pan dużo do powiedzenia – powiedziała, przyszpilając go wzrokiem. – To prawda?

Wzruszył ramionami i skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, że pogruchotana ręka bardzo nie lubi tego gestu. Ciemne oczy dowódcy Ruchu Oporu obserwowały go bez cienia litości. 

\- Później otrzyma pan pomoc medyczną, póki co jednak nie ma na to czasu. Jest pan gotów opowiedzieć nam o First Order?

\- Proszę zadawać pytania – zachęcił, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Odpowiem, jeśli będę w stanie.

Nie miał zamiaru im tego w żaden sposób ułatwiać. Zdecydował się jednak sięgnąć po szklankę i upić łyk wody. Gardło miał wyschnięte na wiór, głowa znów pulsowała bólem. Ostatnio spał nieskończenie dawno temu.

\- Więc podsumowując: dobrowolnie oddał się pan w nasze ręce by przekazać informacje dotyczące First Order. Nie znamy pańskich intencji i nie mamy żadnej gwarancji co do tego, czy mówi pan prawdę. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie próbuje pan nas wciągnąć w zasadzkę?

\- Nie macie takiej pewności – zgodził się. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę generał milczała. Stojący za jej plecami oficerowie szeptem wymieniali komentarze, rzucając jeńcowi wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Nie robiło to na nim wrażenia. 

\- Gdzie jest teraz Kylo Ren? – spytała Generał Organa. W jakiś sposób wiedział, że właśnie od tego zacznie.

\- Nie wiem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Kilkakrotnie próbował nawiązać kontakt z rycerzem Ren, ten jednak odciął się od niego stanowczo i nie pozwalał się zbliżyć, wciąż wściekły i zraniony.

\- Świadkowie twierdzą, że rozmawiał z panem na krótko przed tym jak opuścił Lasan.

\- Swiadkowie Ruchu Oporu to na pewno poczciwe i prawe istotki, nie ma powodu zakładać, że kłamią.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? – dopytywała generał Organa.

Hux nie odpowiedział. O czym tak naprawdę wtedy rozmawiali? Jak doszło do tego, że Kylo Ren przycisnął go do skalnej ściany, grożąc mieczem? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć od czego zaczęła się ta dyskusja. To był chyba jakiś szczegół. Butelka wody od Poe Damerona. Wyczuł zbliżającą się do niego Moc. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że to Kylo Ren wreszcie zareagował na jego próby kontaktu, szybko jednak uświadomił sobie pomyłkę. To nie mógł być on. Ta Moc była zbyt spokojna, zbyt subtelna. Odruchowo zamknął swój umysł przed obcym wpływem. Siedząca naprzeciw niego generał Organa zmarszczyła brwi. Przyglądała się jeńcowi, wyraźnie czymś wstrząśnięta.

\- Ty.. – szepnęła, lekko potrząsając głową. – Zostawcie nas – rozkazała swoim przybocznym. – Chcę porozmawiać z jeńcem w cztery oczy.  
Nawet, jeśli oficerowie mieli jakieś zastrzeżenia, woleli je przemilczeć. Zasalutowali i bez słowa opuścili pomieszczenie. 

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jest pan wrażliwy na Moc – powiedziała generał Organa, gdy automatyczne drzwi zamknęły się z cichym sykiem.

\- Też nie miałem pojęcia – przyznał ostrożnie. Nie zdziwiło go to, że włada nią przywódczyni Ruchu Oporu. Była córką Lorda Vadera, siostrą Luke’a Skywalkera, za którym uganiało się pół galaktyki i matką Kylo Rena, za którym w tym momencie uganiało się już zapewne drugie pół. Legendy mówiły o tym, że Moc zawsze była silna w tej rodzinie. To on był wybrykiem natury, czymś, co wymykało się rozsądkowi. 

\- Jak na kogoś, kto nie miał pojęcia, potrafi pan całkiem nieźle z niej korzystać.

Hux upił kolejny łyk wody. 

\- Zorientowałem się na Lasan – powiedział po długim milczeniu.

\- Jak do tego doszło? 

Dziwne. Uświadomił sobie, że do tej pory z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał. Dameron był zbyt durny, by zauważyć, podobnie jak zbieraczka złomu, Kylo Ren zaś zaakceptował fakt jego niewyjaśnionego „przebudzenia” jako coś całkowicie naturalnego i oczywistego. Nie pytał. Generał Organa zapytała jednak i teraz to ona siedziała naprzeciwko jeńca, spokojnie, ale stanowczo wyciągając z niego całą historię starcia na Lasan. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że to właśnie ona będzie gotowa go wysłuchać. Stali na czele wrogich armii, od lat prowadzili wyniszczającą obie strony wojnę. W zadawanych pytaniach wyraźnie wyczuwał jednak, że jej stosunek do Mocy był podobnie nieufny i pełen rezerwy. Kylo Ren i dziewczyna z Jakku przyjmowali ten dar z otwartymi ramionami, oddawali mu się całkowicie i płynęli z prądem. Robili to, co dyktowała im tajemnicza, kierująca całym kosmosem siła. Generał Hux i generał Organa stali na brzegu, niechętnie zanurzając stopy i cofając się przy każdej większej fali. To nie był ich świat. Oni wierzyli w ogromne statki kosmiczne, dobrze wyszkolonych pilotów i lojalnych szpiegów.

Wiedział, że ten przebłysk wzajemnego zrozumienia nie przeszkodzi generał Organie postawić go przed sądem wojskowym i rozstrzelać, był jednak byt wyczerpany i obolały, by się tym przejmować. Zbyt rozczarowany tym, że Ruch Oporu nie jest tak zepsuty i słaby jak zawsze mu wmawiano i że cała jego wcześniejsza walka nie miała większego znaczenia. Ta świadomość rozprzestrzeniała się po całym ciele dotkliwym, piekącym bólem, i dokuczała znacznie bardziej niż gorączka i strzaskane kości.

\- To jest jego Moc – powiedziała generał Organa, gdy jego opowieść dobiegła końca. Nie było sensu pytać, o kogo chodzi. – Wszędzie ją rozpoznam. Jest identyczna, tylko o wiele słabsza. Tak jakby… była jej echem.

Nie wiedział o tym. Podejrzewał, że Moc obudziła się w nim z powodu częstych mentalnych ataków Kylo Rena, nie sądził jednak, że inni użytkownicy Mocy odbierają to w taki sposób. Może właśnie dlatego dziewczyna z Jakku niczego się nie domyśliła. Opróżnił szklankę z wodą i odetchnął głęboko. Koniec zabawy w pytania i odpowiedzi. Czas wyłożyć karty na stół.

\- Przyjaźniłem się z pani synem – powiedział cicho. – Jest coś, o czym musi pani wiedzieć. Nie wiem, czy potrafię o tym opowiedzieć, ale… spróbuję pokazać – zadecydował, sięgając za pośrednictwem Mocy do myśli generał Organy.

\- Więc to był jego pomysł? – spytała, podnosząc się nieco na krześle. Na razie wciąż osłaniała swój umysł, chciała najpierw usłyszeć odpowiedź. – On tu pana przysłał?

\- Nie chciał, żebym tu przychodził – przyznał uczciwie generał Hux.- Ale jego Moc tak. 

 

***

Przyjrzała się nieufnie wysokim, ścianom obwieszonym stalagmitami i stalaktytami. Każdy inny dawno temu by zawrócił, przekonany, że to zwykła pułapka wroga. Intuicja podpowiadała jej co innego. Nabrała powietrza i szczelniej zakryła twarz szalikiem, który na pustyni chronił ją przed piaskiem, zaś tutaj - przed chłodem. W jaskini było jednak znacznie cieplej niż na zewnątrz, co było dla nieznającej gór dziewczyny zaskoczeniem. Z każdym krokiem światło z zewnątrz oddalało się i słabło. Sięgnęła do uczepionej u boku torby i wyciągnęła prostą latarkę, mając nadzieję, że akumulator wystarczy. Wędrówka wśród labiryntu tuneli była długa i męcząca, wciąż nie było też żadnych śladów Kylo Rena.

"Czy on bawi się ze mną w kotka i myszkę?' pomyślała gniewnie, coraz bardziej zrezygnowana. „A może wcale go tu nie ma..."

Wtedy własnie dojrzała w oddali ciepły blask ogniska padający na skałę.

Kiedy podeszła bliżej, dostrzegła znajomą postać. Ben Solo opierał się o skalną ścianę. Siedział na rozłożonym na skalnym podłożu czarnym płaszczu, wpatrzony w trzymaną w dłoniach maskę Kylo Rena. Część jego twarzy ukryta była w cieniu, druga podświetlona nienaturalnie blaskiem ogniska. W tym dziwnym pół-świetle szrama pozostała po walce z Rey wyglądała na wciąż świeżą. 

\- Rey - podniósł na nią wzrok. Przyglądał jej się z leniwym zaciekawieniem. - Witam w moich skromnych progach.

Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zaspanego.Prawdopodobnie nie mając kogo obstawić na straży, po prostu nie zasnął od momentu swojej ucieczki - a zatem był na nogach co najmniej od przylotu na Lasan. Odnalezienie go i wytropienie zajęło Rey prawie dwie doby, wiec miał prawo wyglądać na przemęczonego. W tym zmęczeniu dało się znaleźć również głębokie zamyślenie. 

\- Ben - odpowiedziała, kiwając głową. Miała przeczucie, że teraz to imię pasuje bardziej. Zmarznięta po górskiej wędrówce, instynktownie podeszła do ogniska. Pod jedną ze ścian zobaczyła zapas drewna i gałęzi na rozpałkę. Spod płaszcza, na którym siedział mężczyzna, wystawał kawałek mchu, pewnie wepchniętego dla zmiękczenia podłoża - Nieźle się tu urządziłeś.

\- Nie wiedziałem, kiedy dokładnie mam się ciebie spodziewać - odparł, uśmiechając się drwiąco. - Znając bystrość jasnej strony Mocy wolałem się przygotować na dłuższe oczekiwanie - wyjął swój miecz świetlny, odpalił go i przyjrzał mu się leniwie. - Ale całkiem szybko złapałaś moją przynętę.

Usiadła przy ognisku, pod płaszczem zaciskając rękę na swoim mieczu. Czyżby jednak się pomyliła, myśląc, że tym razem rozmawia z Benem, a nie Kylo Renem? 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego - zaczęła - że jesteś obecnie prawdopodobnie najbardziej poszukiwana osobą w galaktyce?

Ta wiadomość wyraźnie ucieszyła go w jakiś bardzo cichy, zawzięty sposób.

\- Jestem zaszczycony - odparł. - Skoro tu dotarłaś, domyślam się, że zdążyliście już przesłuchać mojego generała? - zagadnął, wciąż od niechcenia bawiąc się mieczem.

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Owszem - burknęła - Ale to nie on mnie tu pokierował.  
To go nieco zdziwiło. 

\- A już sądziłem - odparł, przyglądając się laserowemu ostrzu miecza. - Ze jednak opłacało się zasiać w jego mózgu fałszywą sugestię. W takim razie kto?  
Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy znad nikłego ogniska i powiedziała:

\- Han Solo.

Zgasił miecz, odrzucił go na bok. Co prawda w dowolnym momencie mógł sięgnąć po niego Mocą, była to jednak pewna oznaka dobrej woli.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział cicho. Popatrzył jej w oczy. - Usiądź - zaproponował, wskazując pojedynczą kłodę drewna w pobliżu ogniska.

Wahała się przez moment, wreszcie jednak podsunęła sobie kłodę i usiadła tak, żeby być dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie, niż Ben.

\- Dlaczego nie uciekłeś?

\- Miałem ograniczoną ilość miejsc do których mogłem uciec. Jak sama raczyłaś zauważyć, jestem najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą w galaktyce. Poza tym.. - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję - oświadczył, spoglądając na nią czujnie.

Prychnęła. 

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy to najlepszy moment na proponowanie komuś kursu rycerza Ren. Zwłaszcza w twojej sytuacji - stwierdziła - Ale chciałabym wiedzieć, czemu tak zależy ci na byciu moim nauczycielem. 

\- Bo byłabyś dobrą uczennicą. Potrafiłabyś pomóc mi w w tym, co robię.. co próbuję zrobić. Posłuchaj - popatrzył na nią wyzywająco. - Jestem w stanie uleczyć twojego przyjaciela, dobrze o tym wiesz, jeśli rozmawiałaś z generałem.Mogę cię tego nauczyć, jeśli tego zapragniesz. Mogę cię nauczyć wszystkiego, co sam umiem - kusił.  
Nie podał ceny, ale Rey wiedziała, ze jakaś musi być. Zawahała się.  
\- Czego oczekujesz w zamian?

\- Pomożesz mi zabić Lorda Snoke'a - odparł spokojnie.

Otworzyła szerzej oczy.

\- Kogo?

-Naczelnego dowódcę First Order i zwierzchnika rycerzy Ren - odparł z przekąsem. Niemal czuła jego pogardę wobec tak słabej orientacji politycznej. - Powiedzmy, ze kandydata na ewentualnego imperatora ewentualnego odrodzonego imperium.

Przez chwilę w jaskini panowała cisza.

\- I chcesz go zabić... bo?- zapytała, niewinna jak dziecko. Trening u Luke’a Skywalkera niestety nie zakładał szkolenia z zakresu sytuacji geopolitycznej. Jak się okazało, był to ogromny minus.

Ben popatrzył na nią ze zniecierpliwieniem. Odetchnął i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Rey... czy Luke opowiadał ci może o upadku Imperium? Słyszałaś o bitwie na Endorze, prawda? 

Pokiwała głową.

\- Dobrze, przynajmniej tyle - odetchnął z ulgą. - Czy Luke wspomniał ci o swoim wkładzie w to zwycięstwo?

Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując wysilić pamięć. 

\- Nie, chyba nie... - stwierdziła - Raczej bym pamiętała

\- Cóż, wychodzi na to, ze uczy się na błędach - uśmiechnął się do siebie złośliwie. – Poznałem tę historię krótko po tym, jak rozpocząłem u niego nauki. Oddal się wtedy w ręce imperimu i został doprowadzony przez oblicze imperatora. Był tam też lord sithów, Darth Vader, ojciec Luke’a a mój dziadek. Imperator próbował nakłonić Luke'a by przeszedł na ciemną stronę Mocy. Luke nie dał się złamać, więc Imperator zaczął go torturować. Wtedy właśnie Lord Vader przejrzał na oczy. Chcąc bronić syna zaatakował imperatora, wrzucił go do szybu. Ostatecznie wybrał jasną stronę Umarł zaraz po tym, ale to własnie jego czyn ostatecznie doprowadził do upadku Imperium.

Rey szerzej otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. 

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Darth Vader, jeden z największych generałów Imperium... jest tym, który uratował Republikę? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie zrobiłby tego gdyby nie Luke Skywalker - powiedział spokojnie Ben. - Miał powód, żeby wrócić na jasną stronę, dlatego to zrobił. Zauważ, że sam Luke nie był w stanie zabić imperatora, w pewnym sensie był bezsilny. Krępowały go jego własne zasady i sposób patrzenia na świat. Nie miał odwagi sięgnąć po wiedzę z ciemnej strony - lekko zacisnął dłoń w pięść. - Niektóre rodzaje zła da się pokonać tylko złem, dobro może się jedynie przyglądać - wyszeptał.Przyglądała mu się uważnie, próbując wyczytać coś z pełnych napięcia, ciemnych oczu. Nie próbowała wejść do jego umysłu - miała wrażenie, że tym razem nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Wystarczy jedynie chwilę poczekać. 

\- Czy właśnie to chcesz zrobić? Pokonać zło złem? - zapytała, domyślając się odpowiedzi - Sam stwierdziłeś, że Vaderowi udało się wrócić bo miał powód. A ty? Czy po tym, jak zginął Han Solo, zostało Ci cokolwiek po jasnej stronie Mocy?

\- Zamierzam dokończyć to, co zaczął Darth Vader. Ty natomiast powiedziałaś mi kiedyś, że zamierzasz dokończyć to, co zaczął Han Solo - popatrzył jej w oczy. - Nie myśl, że o tym zapomniałem.

Przez chwile zastanawiała się intensywnie nad znaczeniem jego słów. Wreszcie do niej dotarło.

\- Powód, żeby wrócić na jasną stronę... - powtórzyła - To ja miałabym nim być?

Popatrzył na nią wyzywająco.

\- Chyba się nie boisz?

Przez trwająca wieczność chwilę nie dawała odpowiedzi.

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?

\- Staniesz u mojego boku- powiedział. - Nie zwątpisz we mnie Bez względu na to, co będę musiał zrobić żeby dotrzeć przed oblicze Snoke'a, nie zwątpisz w to, że to ma sens i że się uda. Nie zwątpisz, że robię to wszystko po to, żeby przyczynić się do upadku First Order i, że chcę wrócić na jasną stronę gdy już mi się uda. Nie pozwolisz mi o tym zapomnieć.

Przełknęła ślinę. Miała wrażenie, że krew w jej ciele pulsuje mocniej i szybciej. 

\- Jak mnie do tego przekonasz? - zapytała - W jaki sposób mam ci uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście tak jest? Jeszcze niedawno byłeś moim największym wrogiem.

Przez chwilę nie odzywał się, grzebiąc patykiem w ognisku. Następnie wypowiedział dwa słowa.

\- Han Solo.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- To znaczy?

\- Wiedział od początku - przyznał Ben, wciąż wpatrując się w ognisko.Jego twarz częściowo ukryta była w cieniu. - Luke powiedział mu, co zamierzam zrobić. Od początku twierdził, ze to debilny pomysł, ale obiecał mi pomóc. Poza nimi dwoma nie wiedział nikt - przez moment milczał. - Przez cały ten czas nie zdradził mojego sekretu. pozwalał mi działać. Nie zwątpił we mnie, aż do tamtego spotkania na moście.

Nie przerywała, cały czas uważnie słuchając każdego słowa.

\- Wtedy, w Starkillerze nie powinien mnie wołać – Ben zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - A ja nie powinienem był reagować. Trzeba było iść dalej, udawać, ze nie dosłyszałem. Obaj jednak byliśmy wtedy zbyt słabi. On... chyba przez moment we mnie zwątpił, chciał się upewnić, że wciąż jeszcze jest dla mnie szansa... chciał to przerwać, zawrócić mnie z drogi. Ja chciałem za nim iść, - cały czas mówił spokojnym, cichym głosem. Zdecydowanie zbyt cichym i spokojnym jak na kogoś o jego temperamencie. - Zaskoczył mnie - przyznał. - Sam podjął decyzję, sam... pozwolił, żeby wszyscy uwierzyli, że rzeczywiście to zrobiłem, ze byłem do tego zdolny. Nawet Snoke dał się nabrać. 

\- Nie.. – wyszeptała Rey, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami. – Nie wierzę…. 

\- Wiesz, że to prawda – powiedział Ben, wstając z miejsca i patrząc na nią z góry. Jego sylwetka rzucała na ścianę długi, mroczny cień. – Zajrzyj w głąb siebie. Przypomnij sobie swój sen. 

\- Nie o to chodzi – odparła z rozdrażnieniem.– Nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłeś! Że nie próbowałeś go powstrzymać…. – nie potrafiła nawet znaleźć właściwych słów.

– Przecież to jakieś szaleństwo… obaj powariowaliście…. Daliście się oślepić jakiejś głupiej mrzonce o…. 

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! – zarzucił jej. Nie potrafił ustać w miejscu. Nerwowo zaczął krążyć wokół ogniska, napędzany wrogą, złowieszczą energią. –Wiem, że to brzmi jak szaleństwo, ale Snoke’a trzeba powstrzymać, zanim rozprzestrzeni swoją truciznę po całej galaktyce i odbuduje imperium. Jeśli nie ja, to kto?! Luke Skywalker? Fakt, raz oparł się złu, ale co z tego? – mówił, wciąż przemierzając jaskinię długimi krokami. – Co z tego, skoro później pozwolił mu podejść pod sam próg?! Han Solo z kolei…. 

\- To twój ojciec do cholery! –Rey zerwała się na równe nogi i stanęła mu na drodze. – I masz tak o nim mówić! Potrafisz nazywać dziadkiem kogoś, kogo nawet nie poznałeś, bo jego życie i działalność nie sprzyjały planowaniu rodziny, a nie jesteś w stanie nazwać ojcem człowieka, który oddał za ciebie życie?! Gdybym ja miała ojca… i gdyby zabił się na moich oczach moim własnym mieczem tylko po to, by mnie chronić… - aż wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Zaczerpnęła tchu. – Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła. Byłabym wściekła, zrozpaczona, ale na pewno nie traktowałabym go jak obcego! 

Dopiero wtedy Ben zwrócił twarz w jej stronę. Aż ścisnęło ją w gardle na widok kipiących w jego oczach emocji. Jak mogła chociaż przez chwilę sądzić, że nie wściekał się i nie rozpaczał? Cały jego gniew i ból docierały do niej z całą intensywnością, niemal zwalając z nóg.

\- Han Solo… - zacisnął zęby – Mój ojciec – poprawił się z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Cały czas patrzył Rey w oczy.– Zginął, dlatego, że uwierzył w misję, którą mam do spełnienia. Uwierzył, że jestem w stanie doprowadzić ją do końca. Gdybym nie traktował jej poważnie lub gdybym się teraz wycofał, to byłoby tak, jakbym rzeczywiście go zabił, z premedytacją i gołymi rękami. 

\- Han Solo uwierzył w ciebie, nie w twoją misję... - zanim zdążył opowiedzieć, kontynuowała - Jeśli to prawda… jeśli rzeczywiście to on chwycił za broń, to tylko po to, żebyś ty nie mógł tego zrobić... żeby powstrzymać cię od zabicia ostatnich resztek dobra, które w tobie pozostały. Nie pomogę ci – zadeklarowała, spoglądając Benowi w oczy. Dobrze znał to spojrzenie. Spojrzenie osoby, która się nie podda. – Nawet nie ma mowy. 

Sięgnął do jej umysłu, próbując przekonać ją do swoich racji, oczywiście bezskuteczne. Nie zdołał nawet przekonać Huxa, który dopiero uczył się korzystać z bardzo ograniczonej dla niego Mocy, jak miał skłonić Rey, która opierała mu się od samego początku?

\- Co cię powstrzymuje? - spytał, mierząc ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Dobro pomagające złu jest dokładnie takim samym złem, a przy tym zwykłą hipokryzją – stwierdziła stanowczo. - Stając się kimś takim nigdy nie będę w stanie zawrócić cię z powrotem na jasną stronę Mocy. Nie będę w stanie dokończyć tego, co zaczął twój ojciec.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę myślał nad jej słowami.

\- Nie zgodzisz się nawet wiedząc, że w zamian mogę uleczyć twojego przyjaciela? - spytał cicho.

Przełknęła ślinę. Spodziewała się tego, argumentu, ale nie sądziła, że zrobi na niej aż takie wrażenie. Mimo to odparła:

\- Uzdrowisz go, ale nie w ten sposób. 

Nagle zrozumiał ze w jej słowach jest siła i pewność, której jemu tak bardzo brakuje. Zawsze brakowało.

Popatrzył na nią czujnie.

\- Niby w jaki?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem - wzruszyła ramionami - Ale nastąpi to dopiero gdy zrozumiesz że tylko po jasnej stronie jesteś w stanie osiagnąć swój cel... Że pokonując zło złem tak naprawdę nic się nie zmienia - coraz silniejsze płomienie ognia jasno rozświetliły jej twarz i iskrami odbiły w piwnych oczach - Twój dziadek to zrozumiał i dlatego wygrał, wrócił na jasną stronę! Zabił imperatora, wiedząc, że w nim samym jest zbyt dużo ciemnej strony, że dla niego już za późno, że dla dobra wszystkich on sam też będzie musiał zginąć i zgodził się na to! - przerwała na moment, czekając, aż jej emocje nieco opadną - Ale dla ciebie jeszcze nie jest za późno. Nie pokonasz ciemnej strony Mocy nie będąc po żadnej ze stron - zacisnęła pięści - Sam musisz wybrać. Ciemną, jasną, nawet obie, jeśli uznasz, że to możliwe... ale wybierz coś, zamiast wiecznie uciekać!

Milczał, najwyraźniej rozważając jej słowa. Nie powiedział "nic nie rozumiesz" co było pewnym postępem. 

\- Tak czy inaczej muszę skończyć to co zacząłem. Musze dotrzeć na planetę lorda Snoke'a i pokonać go. Jako rycerz ciemnej strony, jasnej, czy obu, nieważne. To nie ma znaczenia - lekko potrząsnął głową. - Muszę to zrobić. Zbyt dużo osób zginęło, żebym mógł się do niego dostatecznie zbliżyć. Zbyt wiele osób sam zabiłem. Nie mogę teraz zawrócić, nawet jeśli wybiorę jasność. rozumiesz?!

\- Więc zamierzasz sam na sam stanąć twarzą w twarz ze Snokiem oraz cała armią First Order? -spytała, nieco ostrzej - To zwykłe samobójstwo, nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie tego dokonać. Musi być inne wyjście!

\- Owszem - prychnął. - Mogę cię posłuchać. wrócić z tobą do bazy rebeliantów. Snoke zorientuje się, co się stało i wyśle przeciw Ruchowi Oporu cala armię First Order oraz rycerzy Ren, prawdopodobnie wysadzając przy okazji jakiś układ słoneczny. Czy taka opcja bardziej ci odpowiada?  
\- Trzecia droga... - szepnęła - Musi istnieć trzecia droga.

Zamknęła oczy i spowolniła oddech. Wsłuchała się w Moc.Była już przyzwyczajona do tego uczucia. Do powolnego zanurzania się w wodzie, unoszenia z jej prądem i opadania na dno. Tym razem nie było jednak miękkie i piaszczyste, pod stopami wyraźnie wyczuwała zimne kamienie. Układały się w schody prowadzące do góry, do jasnej plamy słońca przenikającego pod powierzchnię wody. Tym razem Luke Skywalker nie zamierzał się ukrywać. Sam wskazywał jej drogę. Zapraszał ją. Nawet mimo dzielących ich lat świetlnych czuła, że przygląda jej się, próbując odczytać wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Nie broniła się przed tym, nie miała dość siły. Poza tym sama i tak nie byłaby w stanie o tym opowiedzieć.

„ Dobrze się spisałaś, Rey” usłyszała w głowie jego przyjazny, kojący głos.”Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.”

\- Potrzebuję twojej rady – wyszeptała. – Co mamy teraz zrobić?

„Nic” odparł spokojnie, ale i stanowczo. „Zostańcie tam gdzie jesteście. Odpocznijcie”.

Zacisnęła zęby. Ukłuta igiełką nieufności powróciła myślami do momentu, w którym Luke chciał przekonać ją, by została na wyspie i nie ruszała na ratunek Poe. Czyżby znów wolał, żeby się nie wtrącała? Przecież jej decyzja była słuszna. Gdyby pozostała na wyspie, nikt nie odciągnąłby wściekłego Kylo Rena od członków Ruchu Oporu. Nie dowiedziałaby się, że Hux ma Moc i nie odkryłaby prawdziwej wersji wydarzeń na bazie Starkiller. Nie miałaby szansy tak naprawdę porozmawiać z Benem, poznać jego planów. Dlaczego Luke i tym razem chciał ją powstrzymać?! Dlaczego mimo swojej Mocy wolał pozostać samotnikiem obojętnym na świat i jego problemy? 

„Nie zamierzam cię powstrzymywać, Rey” uspokoił ją. Poczuła w jego Mocy stanowczość, zdecydowanie. Jakby właśnie podjął decyzję, z którą zwlekał całymi latami.”Wręcz przeciwnie. Zamierzam wam pomóc. Odpoczywajcie póki możecie. Skontaktuję się z wami, gdy tylko wszystko będzie gotowe.”  
Nie czekając na ewentualne wątpliwości i pytania, zerwał kontakt.

*** 

\- Padawan decyzję wreszcie podjął – zaśmiał się złośliwie mistrz Yoda, swobodnie lewitując w pozycji lotosu nad jednym z ulubionych kamieni Luke’a. – Czas najwyższy.

\- Mistrzu Yoda – rycerz Jedi natychmiast opadł przed nim na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę. – Mistrzu Kenobi – skłonił głowę przed duchem Obi Wana, który odpowiedział tylko niedbałym machnięciem ręki. - Stęskniłem się za wami.

\- My za tobą też, chłopcze – zapewnił Obi Wan.. – Cieszę się, że wreszcie postanowiłeś wziąć się w garść.

\- Miałem dobry powód.

Zmarli mistrzowie Jedi przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądali mu się badawczo.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, Luke? – zagadnął wreszcie Obi Wan. – Jesteś pewien, że to ona?

\- Przeszła swoją próbę – odparł poważnie Skywalker, wytrzymując badawcze spojrzenie. – Nie uległa ciemnej stronie, chociaż pokusa była bardzo silna. Jest zdolna utrzymać obie strony w równowadze.

\- Test który teraz przeszła niczym jest – spostrzegł Yoda. – wobec próby, przed jaką Snoke ją może postawić. Wierzysz, że i tą przejdzie?

\- Tak – odparł bez wahania Luke. – Wierzę, że i z tym sobie poradzi. Jest tą, której szukamy, ale potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

Obi Wan w zadumie pokiwał głową, od niechcenia opierając się o Ulubioną Skałę Numer Dwa.

\- Podobnie jak twój dawny padawan – zauważył. – Czy chęć przywrócenia go jasnej stronie nie przysłania czasem twojego zdrowego oglądu?

\- Czy pragnienie przywrócenia jasnej stronie mojego ojca nigdy nie miało wpływu na wasze decyzje w moim przypadku? – odpowiedział pytaniem Luke. Yoda pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej zadowolony z jego reakcji.

\- Miało - przyznał Obi-Wan z czymś na kształt rozrzewnienia.

\- Co nie zmieniło faktu, że cel został osiągnięty – zakończył Luke– Dużo się od was nauczyłem, ale równie wiele nauczyłem się też od Bena i Rey. Mistrz Jedi też jest człowiekiem. Ma swoje sympatie i antypatie, zdarza mu się popełnić błąd. Jeśli jednak zrozumie kierujące Mocą prądy i zaufa jej, tak, jak uczy tego swoich adeptów, cel ostatecznie zostanie osiągnięty. W przypadku Rey ufam Mocy i wiem, że dziewczyna jest w stanie utrzymać ją w równowadze. Tak, wierzę, że przy okazji zdoła też odzyskać Bena i bardzo tego pragnę, ale nie uważam, żeby było w tym coś złego i żeby mogło to zaszkodzić naszej sprawie.

\- Długo padwanowi to zajęło – orzekł Yoda, powoli kiwając głową. – Ale pojął wreszcie.

\- Przekonałeś nas – dodał Obi Wan, zanim Luke zdążył spytać, co właściwie powinien rozumieć przez tak enigmatyczną odpowiedź. – Udzielimy wam wszelkiego potrzebnego wsparcia. I nie tylko my – dodał, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

\- Co masz na myśli, Mistrzu? 

\- Wygląda na to, że masz dziś wielu gości.

Zarówno Yoda jak i Obi Wan rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Luke rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Rozmawiając z nimi nawet nie zauważył, gdy na niebie pojawił się wyraźny, ciemny kształt. Zbliżał się coraz bardziej, rósł w oczach i stopniowo przybierał charakterystyczny kształt statku dyplomatycznego Nowej Republiki. Wiedział, że to nie jest żaden z jego niepokornych uczniów. Byli względnie bezpieczni w opuszczonej jaskini na Lasan, ponadto nawet gdyby byli w pobliżu, rozpoznałby ich od razu. Moc, która zbliżała się wraz ze statkiem kosmicznym była inna. Bardziej subtelna, łagodna, doskonale znana. Obecność, którą wyczuwał dłużej, niż mógłby pamiętać, chyba… zawsze.

\- Leia – wyszeptał ze zdumieniem. Ze swojego miejsca na skale obserwował, jak ląduje u podnóża klifu. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien do niej zejść, czy poczekać, aż ona ruszy w jego stronę. Tak dawno się nie widzieli. Nie miał pojęcia, co jej powiedzieć. Generał Organa wysiadła ze statku i zdecydowanym marszem ruszyła po schodach na szczyt klifu. Spotkali się w połowie drogi. Leia przez chwilę patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, chłonąc widok dawno nie oglądanej twarzy. Nagle uniosła rękę i wymierzyła bratu energiczny policzek.

\- To za Bena.– powiedziała zdecydowanie. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Uderzyła po raz drugi. – A to za to, że nas zostawiłeś.

Powoli opuściła rękę.

– Dość tej zabawy w chowanego – powiedziała, dumnie unosząc głowę. - Może nie zauważyłeś, ale toczymy wojnę z First Order. Schodzisz ze mną na dół i wsiadasz na statek. Mamy w bazie pewnego młodego szturmowca, którego trzeba doprowadzić do porządku. Gdy już to zrobisz, na pewno znajdziemy chwilę, by dokończyć mój trening. I nawet nie próbuj ze mną dyskutować – zagroziła. 

Luke przez moment wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Leia, nie sądziłem że… Myślałem, że nie chcesz już więcej…. 

-Bo nie chciałam. Teraz jestem gotowa. Nie mam już nic do stracenia – odparła dobitnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym odcinku zrobiło się nieco zamieszania w kwestii praw autorskich. Oczywiście scena z udziałem Rey była pisana z pomocą nieodzownej Rey-Responsible Person, jednak sporo się nią bawiłam na własną rękę, tu coś ucinając, tu coś dopisując, tak że jeśli momentami Rey zachowuje się niekanonicznie, to to moja sprawka :) 
> 
> W następnym odcinku - następstwa wielu ważnych spotkań na szczycie.


	11. The One with Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizuje swojego questa jako pilot Sokoła Millenium, Kylo Ren natomiast znika z radarów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenki z Rey pisałam sama, ale są Gordon Ramsay approved :)

Krew kontrastowała ze śnieżnobiałym futrem wampy. Stwór miotał się wściekle, oślepiony i okaleczony. Wymachiwał łapami, próbując dopaść którąś ze swoich niedoszłych ofiar. Uspokoiła go dopiero seria pocisków z blastera. Wampa osunął się na splamiony krwią śnieg w ostatnich, przedśmiertnych drgawkach. Strzelec powoli opuścił broń, w milczeniu przyglądając się swojemu dziełu. Skinął głową do stojącej dwa kroki za nim wojowniczki Jedi.

\- Już po wszystkim – powiedziała Rey, gasząc swój miecz świetlny i chowając go za pas. – Jesteście bezpieczni.

Czterech młodych ludzi w pomarańczowych kurtkach pilotów spoglądało na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wy… - wyszeptał jeden z nich, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Kim jesteście? Skąd się tu wzięliście?

Rey powoli ściągnęła osłaniające twarz gogle i zsunęła gruby, futrzany kaptur. Dopiero wtedy twarz najstarszego z mężczyzn rozjaśniła się zrozumieniem.

\- Pamiętam cię – powiedział, zbliżając się do nich. – Jesteś Rey, prawda? Pilotujesz Sokoła Millenium.

Uważnie przyjrzała się nowemu znajomemu. Był wysoki i ciemnoskóry. Jego twarz wydawała się znajoma, ale Rey nie przypominała sobie, gdzie wcześniej mogła go widzieć.

\- Wren, pomarańczowy szwadron – przedstawił się. – Ja i moi ludzie braliśmy udział w powietrznym ataku na bazę Starkiller wraz z oddziałem Poe Damerona. Widziałem cię kilka razy w bazie, w szpitalu, kiedy odwiedzałaś rannego przyjaciela. Co tu robisz? Słyszałem, że odleciałaś, by szkolić się u Mistrza Skywalkera.

\- Jak widzisz ukończyła szkolenie – odparł towarzyszący Rey mężczyzna, wskazując na martwego wampa. Ciało potwora ponaznaczane było eleganckimi, długimi cięciami miecza świetlnego. – Na wasze szczęście  
.   
Wren zmierzył go nieufnym spojrzeniem. 

\- A ty co za jeden? – spytał ponuro.

\- Mój drugi pilot – odparła Rey, stając pomiędzy nimi. – Tymczasowo zastępuje Chewiego.

\- Co robicie aż na Hoth? – dopytywał dowódca oddziału. Jego ludzie zdołali się nieco pozbierać po szoku, jakim był atak potwora i cudowne ocalenie. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się Rey oraz jej towarzyszowi, który do tej pory nie zdecydował się ściągnąć kaptura. Jego twarz osłaniał dodatkowo gruby, wełniany szal. Widoczne były tylko ciemne, błyszczące oczy.

\- Szukamy drogi do dawnej bazy rebeliantów – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, wytrzymując czujne, sondujące spojrzenie pilota. – Na polecenie mojego mistrza, Luke’a Skywalkera. Jest tam coś, co pragnie odzyskać.

Nawet, jeśli Wren miał co do tego jakieś wątpliwości albo podejrzenia, nie wyraził ich na głos. 

\- Juno, Cam, Tas, przestańcie się gapić i bierzcie się do roboty– rzucił, obracając się przez ramię do swoich ludzi. – Trzeba zabezpieczyć teren i upewnić się, że w pobliżu nie ma więcej tego paskudztwa – wskazał na martwego wampa. – Zostajemy tutaj na noc – zadecydował, zerkając na widoczny w wylocie jaskini fragment nieba. –I tak nie zdążymy dotrzeć do naszego statku przed zmrokiem, a nie mam ochoty zamarznąć gdzieś w tej zawiei Poza tym – zerknął przelotnie na swoich wybawców. - wygląda na to, że mamy dzisiaj gości na kolacji. 

***

\- Niestety, nie możemy wam pomóc –powiedział Wren, spoglądając na Rey ponad płomieniami ogniska. Iskry strzelały wesoło, przynajmniej częściowo odganiając nieznośne, upiorne zimno. – Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie jest ta baza. Do tej pory nie udało nam się na nią natknąć.

\- Co tu robicie? – zainteresowała się dziewczyna. Wciąż miała na sobie grubą kurtkę, zdjęła jednak kaptur i chustę. Jej towarzysz również wreszcie pozbył się okrycia głowy ukazując czarne, półdługie włosy związane rzemieniem w kucyk. Większa część jego twarzy wciąż ukryta była za grubym szalem.

\- Lecieliśmy z ważnym transportem dla Ruchu Oporu- wyjaśnił dowódca oddziału. – Niestety natknęliśmy się na pas asteroid. Nasz statek został uszkodzony, musieliśmy awaryjnie lądować tutaj. Zdołaliśmy skontaktować się z bazą i wezwać pomoc. Część załogi pozostała na statku, my ruszyliśmy na zwiad.

\- I postanowiliście zapolować na wampę? – spytał z przekąsem drugi pilot Sokoła Millenium.

\- Raczej wampa postanowił zapolować na nas. A wy? Długo już szukacie tej bazy?

\- Właściwie nie – odparła Rey. - Natrafiliśmy na ślady wampy praktycznie zaraz po wylądowaniu. Były świeże, towarzyszyły im ślady ludzi. Postanowiliśmy sprawdzić, czy nie przysporzył nikomu kłopotów.

\- Miło z waszej strony – odparł dowódca, lekko skłaniając głowę. –Zeżarłby nas, gdybyście się nie pojawili. Co prawda nie potrafimy wam udzielić żadnych wskazówek w kwestii bazy, ale może moglibyśmy się wam odwdzięczyć w inny sposób?

\- Jest jedna rzecz – powiedziała z ociąganiem wojowniczka. Wren gestem zachęcił ją, by kontynuowała. – Ostatnio dużo czasu spędziłam w odosobnieniu, ucząc się i medytując wraz z moim Mistrzem. Nie wiem nic o obecnej sytuacji ani o działaniach First Order, podobnie zresztą jak drugi pilot.

\- Więc pewnie nie słyszałaś o planach inwazji na kryjówkę First Order? – zagadnął najmłodszy ze zwiadowców.

\- Inwazji? – powtórzyła Rey, pytająco unosząc brwi.

\- Generał Organa wreszcie zdołała przeforsować decyzję w senacie Nowej Republiki. Połączone siły Ruchu Oporu oraz armii republiki przymierzają się do ataku na planetę, na której First Order ma tymczasową bazę. Wszystko dzięki zwycięstwu pod Lasan! Gdyby nie to, nie udałoby jej się przekonać senatorów.

\- Co takiego dokładnie się tam wydarzyło? – zagadnął jej towarzysz.

\- Nasze największe zwycięstwo od czasu Starkillera! – odparł z entuzjazmem pilot o okrągłej, dziecinnej twarzy. - Kapitan Poe Dameron wygrał bitwę o Lasan, zdołał pojmać generała Huxa. Podczas późniejszych przesłuchań jeniec przekazał współrzędne planety, na której znajduje się tymczasowa baza. To dlatego Senat zgodził się udzielić pomocy. Plotki mówią, że w bitwie o Lasan wziął udział też Kylo Ren, ale zginął podczas próby odbicia jeńca. Ja w to nie wierzę. Gdyby tak było, ci z First Order by go przecież by tak za nim nie węszyli, prawda?

\- Jak na moje oko to nawet jeśli przeżył, niespecjalnie go teraz tam lubią – zaśmiał się ponuro Wren.

\- Kto nimi teraz kieruje? –Dłoń drugiego pilota Sokoła Millenium odruchowo wsunęła się do kieszeni kurtki i zacisnęła na ukrytym tam przedmiocie. –First Order? Z tego co mówisz wynika, że stracili dwóch głównych dowódców.

\- Generał Phasma, przynajmniej na polu bitwy – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Wren. - Podobno podczas przesłuchań generał Hux ujawnił tożsamość prawdziwego przywódcy First Order. Opowiadał coś o dziwnej istocie, która nazywa się Snoke i która pamięta jeszcze czasy przed Imperium.

\- Sądzicie, że mówił prawdę? – zainteresował się drugi pilot. 

Wren wzruszył ramionami.

\- A cholera go wie. Mówią, że sam wydał się w ręce Ruchu Oporu, że zdradził First Order. Bardzo dużo powiedział podczas procesu i wcale nie robił problemów, jakby było mu na rękę to, że zamierzają go skazać. Ale z drugiej strony, równie dobrze może działać na ich polecenie, wciągać nas w pułapkę… Z takimi zdradzieckimi szczurami nigdy nic nie wiadomo…  
.  
Rey z wyraźnym niepokojem zerknęła na swojego towarzysza, który wciąż bawił się ukrytym w kieszeni przedmiotem. Pobladła.

\- Skazać? – spytała niepewnie. – Ale skoro zdecydował się współpracować to przecież.. 

\- Rey, tym razem nie chodzi o szturmowca-dezertera. Mówimy o człowieku, który wysadził w powietrze cały układ słoneczny i w przeciągu chwili uśmiercił miliony rozumnych istot. Informacje, które posiadał nie były na tyle cenne by to okupić. 

\- Ale sam powiedziałeś, że przekazał lokalizacje, tożsamość ich dowódcy… 

\- Które mogą okazać się fałszywe – odparł ponuro Wren i splunął na śnieg. – Nie ufam mu jak psu. Generał Organa niby poręczyła przed senatem że mówi prawdę, ale jeśli się okazało, że nas oszukał, sam go znajdę i powieszę go za jaja

-Więc wiadomo coś więcej o tej inwazji? – spytała dziewczyna, zręcznie zmieniając temat. Wciąż rzucała towarzyszowi ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakby obawiając się jego reakcji. Mężczyzna powoli podnosił się do pozycji pionowej. - Zamierzacie wydać First Order następną bitwę?

\- A co ty taka spięta? – zainteresował się nagle Wren, spoglądając to na nią to na jej towarzysza. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś podróżowała z samym Kylo Renem i tylko czekała, aż wybuchnie. 

Rey powoli podniosła się na równe nogi.

\- Chodź, Ben – powiedziała do swojego towarzysza, który z każdą chwilą wydawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny. – Czas na nas. Bardzo dziękujemy za gościnę i możliwość ogrzania się przy ognisku – powiedziała, przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzach pilotów. – Wrócicie na statek jakby nic się nie stało i zapomnicie o tym, że nas tu spotkaliście– dodała władczo, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

Narzuciła kaptur, założyła gogle i opuściła jaskinię, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedziała, że drugi pilot idzie jej śladem. 

***

\- Myślisz, że go zabiją? - spytał Ben, gdy wreszcie wrócili na statek. W zadumie wpatrywał się w mrugające kontrolki na pulpicie kontrolnym Sokoła. 

\- Generała Huxa? - mruknęła Rey, przesuwając palcami po kolejnych przyciskach. - Nie wiem. Jeśli powiedział im prawdę, raczej nic złego mu nie zrobią. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dysponuje Mocą.

\- Chyba że przegracie- stwierdził zgryźliwie, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Chewbacca popatrzył na niego z góry i warknął groźnie, odsłaniając zęby. Ben podniósł na niego wzrok.- Zająłem ci miejsce? - spytał, sadowiąc się wygodniej na fotelu drugiego pilota. - Przepraszam, cały czas zapominam - dodał, dając do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza się przesiadać. 

Rey tylko westchnęła i odpaliła silniki.

\- Dźwignia - powiedziała. Ben i Chewie jednocześnie rzucili się w kierunku panelu kontrolnego. Ben dopadł dźwigni pierwszy, ale wookie ostrzegawczo warknął i kłapnął na niego zębami.

\- Dobra, dobra, już - wojownik cofnął dłonie. - Proszę bardzo, twoje święte prawo! - zawołał, wycofując się w głąb kabiny, wyraźnie urażony.   
Wookie pociągnął za dźwignię, spoglądając na przeciwnika z czymś w rodzaju złośliwej satysfakcji. Wśród ryku silnika i trzeszczenia oblodzonych części, statek wzniósł się na górę, opuszczając mroźną planetę Hoth. Rey włączyła kondensator, przygotowując się do skoku w hiperprzestrzeń. 

Kątem oka zerknęła na towarzyszy, którzy wciąż rzucali sobie wściekłe spojrzenia, Ben z kanapy w głębi kokpitu, Chewie - z fotelu drugiego pilota. Przez ostatni miesiąc zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Z jednej strony była wdzięczna Chewiemu za to, że nie opuścił Lasan wraz z oddziałem Ruchu Oporu i odmówił ruszenia się gdziekolwiek, do czasu jej powrotu za stery Sokoła. Rozczuliła ją jego lojalność i determinacja, wiedziała jednak, że dalsza wspólna podróż nie będzie łatwa. Teraz był z nimi Ben. Ben, którego Chewbacca w jakimś stopniu wychował, którego odejścia był świadkiem i do którego strzelił z kuszy po śmierci Hana Solo. O wysadzeniu statku i kilku innych wymianach złośliwości nie było nawet sensu wspominać. Rey próbowała delikatnie wytłumaczyć wookiemu, że to, co widział w bazie Starkiller niekoniecznie musiało być prawdą, ale nawet jeśli przyjął to do wiadomości, wciąż reagował na nowego pasażera dość gwałtownie.

Z upływem czasu napięte relacje łączące najlepszego przyjaciela Hana Solo i rzekomego mordercę szmuglera stały się nieco bardziej znośne, wciąż jednak toczyli zacięte wojny o fotel drugiego pilota. Jak dotąd Benowi udało się wygrać tylko raz, kiedy wookie został ranny podczas wizyty na planecie pełnej dziwnych, łuskowatych zwierząt. 

Po wejściu w hiperprzestrzeń Rey włączyła autopilota i odwróciła się do Bena.

\- Mówiłam, żebyś przestał mu robić na złość - skarciła go. Lekko poklepała Chewbaccę po ramieniu. - Nie martw się, on tylko żartował. Wcale nie chciał cię zastąpić.   
Chewbacca w odpowiedzi wymruczał coś, co można było zinterpretować jako “jakby potrafił”. 

\- Co on mówi? - zainteresował się Ben.

\- Że nie potrafisz -odparła bez namysłu.

\- Może bym potrafił, gdyby na mnie nie warczał gdy tylko próbuję się dotknąć do pulpitu kontrolnego.

\- Może trzeba było się uczyć kiedy miałeś okazję, zamiast się bawić w świra w masce? - odcięła się. Ben tylko wymamrotał coś pod nosem i cisnął w nią trzymaną w dłoni plastikową piłeczka, którą najwyraźniej znalazł na podłodze. Uchyliła się zręcznie.

Z początku próbowała być dla towarzysza bardziej wyrozumiała. Zrobił dużo złego ale też dużo przeszedł. Rezygnacja z dokończenia misji na własną rękę i kompromis z Lukiem Skywalkerem były tylko kroplami dopełniającymi czarę goryczy. Próbowała go zrozumieć. dotrzeć do niego. Zadawała pytania, broniła go przed ponurymi spojrzeniami Chewiego, starała się nie tracić cierpliwości wobec niekończącej się listy narzekać i zastrzeżeń. Po zaledwie kilku dniach podróży doszła jednak do wniosku ,że w przypadku kogoś wychowanego przez Hana Solo o wiele bardziej efektywnym środkiem komunikacji jest bezlitosny sarkazm. Działało, przynajmniej do czasu gdy Ben zaczął reagować sarkazmem równie prostym i dobitnym, zupełnie odmiennym od zwyczajowego chłodu, niezręcznych przebłysków szczerości i prób emocjonalnego szantażu.

Wspólne podróże robią z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy. Wtedy, na Lasan, gdy wyruszyła na poszukiwania Bena, nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mogą skończyć jako towarzysze broni. Że będą wspólnie trenować, uciekać przed niebezpieczeństwem i przerzucać się złośliwościami na każdym kroku. Owszem, chciała z nim porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się, co wydarzyło się w Starkillerze, zrozumieć. Nie sądziła, że Chewie wraz z Sokołem będą czekać na jej powrót i że Ben zgodzi się wejść na pokład statku, który należał do jego ojca. Wskazówki Luke’a Skywalkera były jednak jasne - mieli się nie rozdzielać, czekać na jego znak, często zmieniać miejsce pobytu i w miarę możliwości unikać kontaktu z rozumnymi istotami. Wciąż opracowywał plan, który miał pozwolić im dostać się przed samo oblicze Lorda Snoke’a i raz na zawsze uwolnić galaktykę od jego obecności. O tym, jak duży i szeroko zakrojony to był plan Rey tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia aż do teraz. Spędzili miesiąc podróżując po zewnętrznych rubieżach, zakładając obozy na kolejnych pół-dzikich planetach i uciekając w panice, gdy tylko dostrzegali na niebie kształt przypominający statek lub gdy wyczuli coś niepokojącego w Mocy. Jedynymi wieściami jakie otrzymywali były oszczędne komunikaty dostarczane od czasu do czasu przez Luke’a Skywalkera. Jeśli ludzie spotkani na Hoth mówili prawdę i generał Organa uzyskała pełne wsparcie Republiki, i jeśli Luke też działał, to może … może jednak rzeczywiście mieli szansę zabić Snoke’a i wyjść z tego cało.

\- Ben… - Zostawiła Chewiego przy sterach i przesiadła się na kanapę. - Chcesz pogadać? 

\- Wyglądam jak ktoś, kto chce pogadać? - spytał ponuro.

Z użyciem Mocy przywołał leżącą teraz pod fotelem pilota piłkę i zaczął przerzucać ją z jednej ręki do drugiej. 

\- Zawsze wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto chce pogadać – wzruszyła ramionami. Wciąż przyglądała się siedzącemu obok rycerzowi Ren. - Taka twoja uroda.

\- I właśnie dlatego pewnego dnia uznałem, że noszenie maski to świetny pomysł - mruknął, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. Cisnął piłką w kierunku ściany i przywołał ją, zanim zdążyła do niej dotrzeć. - Czy nasz jaśnie oświecony Mistrz przekazał ci coś nowego?  
Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. 

\- Nie od czasu Troos. Ale słyszałeś, co mówił ten cały Wren. Generał Organa…

\- Gromadzi armię, tak, wiem - machnął ze znudzeniem ręką.- Moja matka gromadzi armię od kiedy sięgam pamięcią. To chyba jakieś jej hobby, czy coś. Musi mieć cholerną satysfakcję, że wreszcie jej się udało. 

Rey westchnęła cicho. Nie miała serca mówić mu, że gdy ostatnio widziała Generał Organę, ta wydała jej się najsmutniejszą i najbardziej samotną kobietą w galaktyce. Ben musiał pochwycić skrawek jej myśli, bo nagle zerwał się z kanapy i z całej siły rzucił piłką w ścianę.

\- Nie niszcz statku - upomniała go machinalnie Rey. Przyglądała się jego barczystym plecom. Drżały lekko, gdy próbował jakoś odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. - Może nam się jeszcze przydać

\- Niby do czego? - spytał, nie odwracając się w jej stronę. Zaciskał dłonie w pięści i znów je rozluźniał.- Do uciekania z planety na planetę w oczekiwaniu aż cholerny Luke Skywalker wreszcie będzie tak miły by powiedzieć nam, jaki dokładnie jest plan i kiedy możemy wreszcie zacząć go realizować? 

\- Pewnie - parsknęła. - Bo jak ty oczekiwałeś że twoi bliscy będą cierpliwie czekać aż zrealizujesz swój mroczny plan którego szczegółów nikt nie znał i wrócisz na jasną stronę, to wszystko było w porządku - wypomniała mu. 

\- To co innego!

\- To dokładnie to samo - odparła bezlitośnie. - Ciężko ci zaakceptować plan doświadczonego mistrza Jedi tylko dlatego, że wymaga od ciebie cierpliwości i odrobiny zaufania. Nie dziw się i nie miej do niego żalu o to, że kiedyś nie poparł twojego pomysłu, widząc, że ma o wiele więcej luk i słabych punktów.   
Ben odwrócił się w jej stronę i popatrzył na nią wyzywająco.

\- Przecież tobie też ciężko go zaakceptować - spostrzegł, wywlekając na światło dzienne wszystkie jej obawy i wątpliwości co do zamiarów Mistrza Skywalkera. - Też boisz się, że wcale nie chce nam pomóc, że tak naprawdę nie zamierza nic robić i tylko mydli nam oczy. Że ta jego zapyziała skalista wysepka wciąż obchodzi go bardziej niż losy galaktyki.

\- Tak, boję się tego - odparła, podnosząc się z miejsca i podchodząc do niego. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać, i tak potrafił to z niej wyczytać. - Ale wiem, że Luke Skywalker jest twoim wujem i przyjacielem twojego ojca. Chce, żebyś mógł do nas wrócić równie mocno jak ja. Rozumie, że Snoke nigdy ci na ten powrót nie pozwoli i dlatego musimy go zniszczyć. Wiem też, że boisz się o los swojego przyjaciela - dodała, odważnie spoglądając mu w oczy. - I że wolałbyś być teraz gdziekolwiek indziej. Albo tam w republice, wraz z generałem, albo już na planecie Snoke’a. Że wolałbyś działać.   
Lekko pokiwał głową. 

\- Nie powinienem był was słuchać - mruknął, lekko wzruszając ramionami. - Trzeba było od razu lecieć na planetę Snoke’a, rzucić mu wyzwanie. Wtedy przynajmniej byłoby już po wszystkim. 

-Owszem, byłoby - zgodziła się. Lekko chwyciła go za ramię. - Byłbyś martwy, podobnie jak generał Hux. Bycie martwym jest o wiele łatwiejsze, Ben. Nie trzeba nic robić, nic naprawiać, nie trzeba oglądać konsekwencji swoich działań - skrzywił się, gdy mocniej zacisnęła rękę, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. - Mogłeś wtedy porwać X-winga i rzucić wyzwanie Snoke’owi, ze świadomością, że nie masz absolutnie szansy przeżyć i tylko nikłą szansę by osłabić go w sposób, który zrobi galaktyce jakąś większą różnicę. Nie zrobiłeś tego jednak, więc zaakceptuj konsekwencje. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę - poprosiła, spoglądając mu w oczy. - Mam przeczucie, że to już nie potrwa długo.

Nagle Ben zrobił coś, czego Rey się po nim nie spodziewała. Położył dłoń na jej karku, a następnie pochylił się i przycisnął czoło do jej czoła. Nie zaprotestowała, zbyt zdziwiona i wytrącona z równowagi. Czuła jego Moc, niespokojną i niecierpliwą, ale też pełną wdzięczności. Za jej pośrednictwem przekazywał, że to już rzeczywiście niedługo, że muszą wytrzymać, i że jakoś to będzie. Nie wypowiedział ani słowa, po prostu stał tak z zamkniętymi oczami, próbując dodać odwagi zarówno sobie, jak i jej. To był dziwny, niezręczny gest, nieodpowiedni ani dla dwójki przyjaciół, ani dla nauczyciela i uczennicy ani dla niczego, czym tak naprawdę dla siebie byli. Nie miała pojęcia czemu to zrobił, ani co to miało oznaczać, ale coś w niej pękło. Jedyne co do niej docierało to niemożliwe do zwalczenia, ściskające gardło wzruszenie. Nie zaprotestował, gdy wtuliła się w niego, szukając ciepła i pocieszenia. Czuła, że spięte mięśnie mogą się rozluźnić a zmarznięte podczas pobytu na Hoth dłonie wreszcie się rozgrzewają, że po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia Jakku jest w stanie swobodnie oddychać. Mocno zacisnęła powieki, starając się powstrzymać płynące łzy.   
Ben puścił ją dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Zmusił ją, by usiadła, następnie narzucił jej na ramiona swój płaszcz i odwrócił się, by zająć miejsce przy sterach. Wookie od czasu do czasu zerkał na niego z wyraźną podejrzliwością. Dopiero teraz Rey uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jest senna i jak bardzo wyczerpała ją wędrówka przez zaspy Hoth. Zwinęła kurtkę zimową jako poduszkę, zawinęła się w płaszcz i ułożyła się na kanapie, plecami do nich.Nie spała długo. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, Chewbacca i Ben nadal zajmowali fotele pilotów i nie zdążyli się jeszcze nawet dobrze pokłócić. 

\- Gdzie lecimy? - spytała, podchodząc do nich, wciąż otulona czarnym płaszczem Bena. 

\- Do Systemu Arda - odparł, spoglądając na radar. - Wiemy, ze powinniśmy unikać ludzi, szczególnie teraz, ale Chewie mówi, że potrzebujemy zapasów. 

\- Zmieniamy kurs - zarządziła Rey. Obaj piloci odwrócili się i spojrzeli na nią z widocznym zdumieniem. - Mam wiadomość od Luke’a. Musimy jak najszybciej dostać się na planetę Snoke’a. Ben, podaj współrzędne.


	12. The One with Last Day on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek, w którym wszyscy szykują się do ostatecznej rozgrywki, Hux jest smutny, Poe jest wesoły, a true SKAŁwalker wraca do gry.  
> Also, chwalę się, byłam na Pyrkonie, mam focię z kyluxami :D:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordon Ramsay approved :)

Plan był bardzo prosty. Wylądować w bazie Ruchu Oporu, przespać przymusowe osiem godzin i o świcie wraz z innymi pilotami załadować się z powrotem na Schmetterlinga i lecieć na planetę Snoke’a. Wziąć udział w kolejnej – podobno ostatecznej – bitwie. Poe Dameron stłumił ziewnięcie.

\- Cierpliwości, BB-8 - powiedział pogodnie, choć tak naprawdę nie było mu do śmiechu. - Już za chwilę będziemy w domu. Nie na długo, ale zawsze…  
Robot zapiszczał cicho, z zaciekawieniem.

\- Tak, tak - mówił pilot, pewnie kierując statek ku wlotowi hangaru. - Oczywiście, że odwiedzimy Finna. Na pewno - BB-8 wydał z siebie serię karcących pisków. - No to co, najwyżej będę miał godzinę mniej na odpoczynek.

Ze znużeniem pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że droid ma rację. Pilotował całą drogę z Bespin na Hoth, a następnie do bazy Ruchu Oporu, by dostarczyć zagubiony transport i zdezorientowanych, porządnie przemarzniętych pilotów. Wziął na siebie tę misję tylko po to, żeby się czymś zająć. Od czasu wydarzeń na Lasan starał się spędzać w bazie tak mało czasu, jak tylko się dało. Nie chciał siedzieć bezczynnie czekając na wieści o Rey i Chewiem, nie był też w stanie całymi godzinami patrzeć na nieprzytomnego Finna ze świadomością, że znalazł sposób by go uleczyć i pozwolił, by ten sposób wymknął mu się z rąk. O wiele lepiej czuł się za sterami, tylko i wyłącznie w towarzystwie BB-8. Przynajmniej wtedy mógł nie myśleć o tym, co zastanie po powrocie. Teraz jednak generał Organa za pomocą hologramu przekazała, że ma natychmiast wrócić. Wyznaczyła mu istotną rolę w planie ataku i chciała go widzieć wypoczętym.

\- Trudno - wymamrotał pod nosem, wyłączając silniki i odpinając pasy. - Jak rozkaz to rozkaz.

Pierwsza niespodzianka czekała na niego już w drzwiach hangaru.

\- …Dameron? - odwrócił głowę na dźwięk znajomego głosu.

\- Generał Hux? - zdziwił się, widząc byłego oficera First Order. Wyglądał nieco lepiej, niż gdy widzieli się na Lasan miesiąc temu, choć wciąż był blady i przemęczony. 

Zamiast czarnego munduru miał na sobie czyste, płócienne ubranie. Zraniona ręka wciąż spoczywała bezpiecznie na temblaku. - Więc już po wszystkim? Wypuszczają pana? 

\- A gdzie tam - generał machnął zdrową ręką. Dopiero po chwili Poe zwrócił uwagę na dwóch dowódców Ruchu Oporu podążających krok w krok za nim. - Powiedziałem już wszystko, co mogłoby być w jakikolwiek sposób użyteczne, więc odsyłają mnie na Coruscant, żebym się nie plątał pod nogami.

\- To dość rozsądny krok - przyznał w zadumie Poe. - Z tego co słyszałem, nie macie na razie w zanadrzu czwartej Gwiazdy Śmierci, więc powinno tam być względnie bezpiecznie. 

\- Podobno mają całkiem dobre więzienia - zgodził się Hux, zdobywając się na krzywy uśmiech. Poe uśmiechnął się nieco mniej wymuszenie.

\- Nie będzie tak źle - powiedział, lekko klepiąc generała po uszkodzonym ramieniu. Dostrzegł lekki grymas na jego twarzy i szybko wymamrotał przeprosiny. - Słyszałem, że bardzo przyczynił się pan do opracowania planów inwazji.

\- Daruj sobie, Dameron - zasugerował chłodno Hux. - To, że przez chwilę byłem twoim jeńcem w żaden sposób nie zobowiązuje nas do poufałości.

Poe uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Wystudiowana, podszyta niesmakiem uprzejmość generała bawiła go już na Lasan i nie zanosiło się na żadne zmiany w tej kwestii.

\- Naturalnie - skwapliwie pokiwał głową. - Niemniej jednak życzę powodzenia - zasalutował lekko. Generał odruchowo odwzajemnił gest. Wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Dameron, poczekaj! - poprosił, widząc, że pilot zbiera się do odejścia. Poe zatrzymał się w pół kroku i popatrzył na niego pytająco. - Miałeś jakieś wieści na temat Sokoła Millenium?

Pilot zmarszczył brwi.

\- Podobno kilka dni temu ktoś widział, jak odlatuje z Hoth - odparł ostrożnie, widząc niepokój w oczach generała. - Ale nie znam szczegółów - zastrzegł. - Poza tym to mógł być inny statek, ludzie, z którymi rozmawiałem byli zmęczeni i zdezorientowani.

Hux pokiwał głową. Napięcie na jego twarzy nie ustępowało, oczy wciąż były pełne niepokoju.

\- A Ren? - zagadnął cicho. - Słyszałeś coś o nim?

\- Tylko to, co wszędzie powtarzają - odparł poważnie Dameron, odwracając wzrok. - To, że zginął na Lasan.

Hux spuścił głowę, co sprawiło, że pilot nagle bardzo zapragnął się oddalić. Smutek i rezygnacja w oczach generała First Order były czymś bardzo prywatnym; czymś, czego nie chciał być świadkiem. Za mocno przypominały jego reakcję za każdym razem, gdy wracał i dowiadywał się, ze stan Finna nie uległ zmianie. Zastanawiał się, czy Hux próbował kontaktować się z przyjacielem za pośrednictwem Mocy. Odpowiedź nasunęła się sama. Czy gdyby mu się udało, pytałby Poe Damerona o wieści?  
\- Ale wasi ludzie wciąż go szukają - dodał pospiesznie. - Jeśli to może być jakąkolwiek wskazówką.

Hux ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Zdołał opanować emocje i teraz jego twarz znów była nieprzenikniona.

\- Nie będę pana dłużej zatrzymywać - powiedział spokojnie. Ku zaskoczeniu pilota wyciągnął do niego zdrową rękę. - Żegnam, kapitanie Dameron. I życzę powodzenia. 

Poe z trudem opanował chęć przyjacielskiego poklepania go po ramieniu i ograniczył się do odwzajemnienia silnego uścisku ręki.

\- Dziwny z niego facet - powiedział do wirującego tuż przy jego nodze droida. - Ale bardzo zabawny.

Druga niespodzianka nie była tak miła. Czekała na niego w szpitalu i sprowadzała się do pustego, starannie zaścielonego łóżka, które do tej pory zajmował Finn. Zamarł w bezruchu, nie zważając na ciche, smutne piski droida. Wiedział, że powinien iść go szukać. Powinien udać się do medyków i spytać, co się właściwie stało, dlaczego cały oddział jest pusty i gdzie jest teraz Finn. Nie starczyło mu na to sił. Poczuł, jak opuszczają go resztki energii i woli walki. Nogi ugięły się pod nim, więc po prostu usiadł na zaścielonym łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie był pewien, czy osiem godzin wystarczy mu, by odespać to i rankiem wraz z innymi pilotami lecieć na wojnę. Nie wiedział, czy jakakolwiek ilość snu może pomóc. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy drzwi na końcu sali uchyliły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Siedział wśród pokrytych białymi prześcieradłami łóżek, czując coraz bardziej dojmujący ucisk w gardle. Gdyby leciał prosto tutaj, gdyby nie zahaczał o Hoth, może jeszcze… 

\- Tak czułem, że cię tu spotkam - powiedział ktoś z rozbawieniem, podchodząc i zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. - Mówili, że już przyjechałeś, ale kiedy poszedłem do hangaru, już cię tam nie było.

Poe otworzył oczy. Dostrzegł parę porządnych, skórzanych butów, takich, jakie każdy pilot Ruchu Oporu otrzymuje z przydziału oraz swoją skórzaną kurtkę, którą ktoś niedbale trzymał w ręku. Dopiero po chwili odważył się podnieść głowę.

\- Finn! - zerwał się z łóżka i rzucił się na czarnoskórego eks-szturmowca, niemal zwalając go z nóg. - Jesteś cały, żyjesz, obudziłeś się! Tak się cieszę! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej, kretynie, wariacie?

Przez dobre kilka chwil stali, obejmując się i jednocześnie próbując przekazać wszystkie ważne informacje. Poe mówił o zaginięciu Rey, o Lasan, o tym, jak bardzo się martwił i przestraszył się, że coś się stało i jak bardzo się cieszy, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Finn opowiadał o swoich snach i o tym, jak często Poe się w nich pojawiał i o tym, jak został uzdrowiony przez Luke’a Skywalkera i teraz czuje się świetnie, co potwierdzają wszystkie badania. Mówili jeden przez drugiego, przekrzykując się nawzajem i śmiejąc się z przekręconych w pośpiechu słów. Usiedli na łóżku, dalej rozmawiając z przejęciem i próbując nadrobić stracone dni. BB-8 zapiszczał lekko przekrzywiając główkę.

\- BB-8 - ucieszył się szturmowiec, spoglądając na droida.- Ciebie też strasznie dawno nie widziałem, maluchu - zagadnął przyjaźnie, - Co on mówi? - spytał, zerkając czujnie na pilota, po tym, jak robot znów wydał z siebie serię strofujących pisków.

\- Że powinienem odpocząć - westchnął Poe. - Przyjechałem na krótko. Za sześć godzin mam odprawę - wyjaśnił, widząc niepokój w oczach Finna. Szturmowiec spuścił głowę. 

\- First Order… - wyszeptał, spoglądając na swoje dłonie. Jedna wciąż spleciona była z ręką Poe. - Więc jednak też lecisz?

\- Będę dowodził jednym ze szwadronów powietrznych - odparł pilot, lekko opuszczając ramiona. Że też BB-8 musiał mu o tym przypomnieć. Wolał nie pamiętać. Wolał po prostu siedzieć w opustoszałym skrzydle szpitalnym i rozmawiać z Finnem i śmiać się z jego opowieści o zamieszaniu panującym w bazie przez ostatnie kilka dni i tym jak on tego nie ogarnia. Wolał przegadać z nim całą noc a później zasnąć i dziwić się, że transportowiec odleciał bez niego. Owszem, był najdzielniejszym pilotem Ruchu Oporu i zależało mu na przywróceniu ładu w galaktyce, teraz jednak przede wszystkim chciał być z Finnem. 

\- W takim razie musisz odpocząć - powiedział szturmowiec, przesuwając się na skrawek łóżka tak, by Poe mógł się położyć. - Chyba możemy tu zostać, i tak zmarnowałeś zbyt dużo czasu, żeby teraz szukać swoich kwater. 

\- Nie chcę spać.

Finn przez chwilę w milczeniu siedział na krawędzi łóżka, patrząc na swoje spoczywające na podłodze stopy w regulaminowych butach.

\- Musisz odpocząć. Nie chcę się jutro rozbić o jakąś asteroidę przez to, że zarwałeś noc gadając ze mną.

Poe potrząsnął głową i popatrzył na niego z oszołomieniem.

\- Ty… rozbić..? - powtórzył przecierając twarz ręką, by odgonić zmęczenie. - Zaraz, ty chyba nie zamierzasz…? 

\- Lecę z wami - wzruszył ramionami Finn. - Przecież to oczywiste.

\- Ale.. - pilot wciąż gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Jak? Jak to? Przecież dopiero co wyszedłeś ze szpitala, byłeś poważnie ranny. Nie zgadzam się, nie ma mowy.

\- Tyle, że nie masz tu nic do gadania - odparł Finn. - Generał Organa tak zadecydowała. Sprowadziła tu Luke’a Skywalkera by mnie uzdrowić, bo potrzebowała kogoś, kto choć trochę zna First Order i może zweryfikować informacje przekazane przez Huxa- Poe przesłuchiwał mu się uważnie, cały czas zbyt zaskoczony i oszołomiony, żeby coś wtrącić. - Pomogłem na tyle, na ile się dało. Uznała, że skoro już się ocknąłem i czuję się na siłach, mogę do was dołączyć. Widzisz - uśmiechnął się zaczepnie Finn i lekko trącił towarzysza łokciem. - Jednak jestem grubą rybą Ruchu Oporu.

W odpowiedzi Poe tylko się roześmiał i odwzajemnił gest.

\- I tak mi się to nie podoba - powiedział cicho. - Ostatnio miałeś się okazać przydatny na Starkillerze i… 

Finn popchnął go trochę mocniej.

\- Tym razem nie zamierzam nawet zbliżać się do mieczy świetlnych - zapewnił. - Mam być operatorem działa.

\- Jakby to było bardziej bezpieczne - burknął Poe, z całej siły trącając go w bok. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, przepychając się lekko i wymierzając sobie lekkie ciosy łokciami. Wreszcie Poe lekko objął Finna ramieniem.

\- Jeśli już musisz być tym strzelcem - wyszeptał mu na ucho. - Bądź strzelcem na moim statku.

\- T-70 są jednoosobowe - wypomniał mu Finn. - Może być nam trochę ciasno.

-Zrobię ci miejsce.

Szturmowiec przez chwilę przyglądał się radosnej, ale zmęczonej twarzy pilota.

\- Bredzisz - orzekł z troską. - Idź spać, chociaż na chwilę. Obudzę cię, kiedy trzeba będzie się zbierać.

Dameron był zbyt wyczerpany by dalej protestować.

***

\- Nie, Chewie - powiedziała stanowczo, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Już ci mówiłam. Nie możesz iść z nami. Nie - powtórzyła. Wookie wydał z siebie głuchy, rozpaczliwy pomruk - Nie ma mowy. Ben, powiedz mu coś. 

\- To twój dywanik, sama to z nim załatwiaj. 

Chewbacca warknął na niego, wyraźnie obrażony.

\- Posłuchaj, Chewie - Rey podjęła kolejną próbę negocjacji. - Wiem, że z Hanem chodziłeś wszędzie, i że nikt nigdy nie kazał ci wracać, ale… teraz jest inaczej - lekko poklepała go po kudłatym przedramieniu, ignorując kolejny rozrywający serce pomruk.- Teraz idziemy tylko ja i Ben. Taki jest plan. Musimy spotkać się z Lukiem i wejść tam, do środka - wskazała na widoczne w oddali wejście do jaskini. - Ty masz inne zadanie. To ty dasz generał Organie sygnał do ataku tylko…. tylko musisz się stąd wydostać, polecieć do niej. Jeśli oni się stąd nie ruszą - wskazała na otaczające jaskinię oddziały szturmowców. - Nigdy się tam nie dostaniemy.

\- Słabym punktem tego planu jest to, że jeśli zobaczą odlatującego Sokoła, równie dobrze moglibyśmy krzyknąć “hej, tu jesteśmy” - spostrzegł Ben. Rey wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- Już ci mówiłam - odparła ze zniecierpliwieniem.- Luke się tym zajmie. Pomoże nam dostać się do Snoke’a. 

Ben najwyraźniej miał w zapasie jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale ostatecznie tylko wzruszył ramionami. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Przestała już liczyć ile razy tego dnia zdążył powiedzieć, że to debilny pomysł i jego byłby lepszy i ile razy zdążyli się już o to posprzeczać. Najwyraźniej męczyło go to i drażniło tak samo jak ją.

\- Wracaj na Sokoła, Chewie - poprosił, robiąc krok w stronę wookiego. - Leć na statek Ruchu Oporu. Zaopiekuj się moją mamą. Wiem, że już kiedyś to zrobiłeś, więc… liczę na ciebie..Ał - dodał, gdy wyraźnie poruszony Wookie zamknął go w łamiącym żebra uścisku i lekko podniósł do góry. - Puszczaj, futrzaku. Postaw mnie na ziemi. Chewie, do cholery! To nie jest moment na…. 

Rey odwróciła wzrok, by ukryć rozbawienie. Cieszyło ją, że , bez względu na zakończenie misji, przynajmniej ci dwaj zdołali odbudować spalone mosty.

\- My tez musimy się zbierać - powiedziała, gdy Sokół Millenium zniknął już z zasięgu wzroku. Ben nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, wciąż spoglądając w ślad za statkiem.- Sam powiedziałeś, że jeśli go zauważą, od razu zorientują się, że tu jesteśmy. 

\- Tak - nasunął kaptur płaszcza na głowę. - Czas ruszać.

Nie patrząc na siebie ruszyli na wyznaczone przez Luke’a miejsce spotkania. Rey nieco obawiała się tej chwili. Fakt, że Ben i Chewie w pewnym sensie się pogodzili wcale nie oznaczał, że z Lukiem pójdzie równie łatwo. Ci dwaj mieli swoją historię. Co, jeśli któryś z nich uniesie się honorem? Co, jeśli nie będą chcieli współpracować? 

\- No i? - spytał Ben, spoglądając na nią ze złośliwą satysfakcją.

Jak na razie jej obawy co do przebiegu współpracy były nieaktualne. Luke Skywalker po prostu się nie pojawił. Rozczarowanie rozlało się po całym jej ciele. Bezsilnie oparła się o skalną ścianę i osunęła po nich na ziemię. Tygodniami tułali się po zewnętrznych rubieżach, czekając na rozkazy. Dotarli aż tutaj, omijając zasadzki i ścigających ich szpiegów First Order tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że Luke po prostu ich wystawił.

\- No i nic - odparła cicho. Była wściekła na Luke’a. Nie za to, że nie przyszedł. To jeszcze nie było przesądzone, mógł się spóźnić, wpaść w kłopoty, coś mogło go zatrzymać. Była wściekła, że po tym, jak próbował powstrzymać ją przed wyruszeniem na Lasan nie potrafiła mu znowu zaufać. Ukłucie zwątpienia pojawiało się, gdy tylko się nie odzywał, lub spóźniał się, tak jak teraz.

\- Masz rację, Rey - powiedział niespodziewanie Luke Skywalker, wyłaniając się za skalnego występu. Jego twarz ukryta była pod głębokim kapturem. - Oboje macie rację. Zawiodłem was, dlatego teraz mi nie ufacie. 

Ben i Rey wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. 

\- Mistrzu Skywalker… - wyszeptała Rey, wstając i robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Lekko skłoniła głowę.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Rey - powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej smutno. - Ben - zwrócił się do swojego drugiego ucznia. - Wydajesz się rozczarowany moją obecnością.

\- Odebrałeś mi możliwość powiedzenia “a nie mówiłem” - obruszył się wojownik. - Oczywiście, że jestem rozczarowany. 

Luke przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Czyste, błękitne oczy były pełne wzruszenia.

\- Nawet mówisz jak twój ojciec - powiedział, narażając się na wyjątkowo mordercze spojrzenie. Niedbale zrzucił osłaniający głowę kaptur. Przysiadł na blokującym wejście do jaskini kamieniu i uważnie przyjrzał się swoim uczniom.

\- Wciąż myślicie, że to podstęp, prawda? – zagaił. Rey zacisnęła zęby, przyłapana na gorącym uczynku. Rzeczywiscie, przemknęło jej to przez myśl. – Nawet teraz, kiedy przed wami stoję podejrzewacie, że odwrócę się od was plecami i zniknę, kiedy rzeczywiście będę wam potrzebny.

\- To byłoby bardzo w twoim stylu – zauważył Ben, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.– Czy nie taki numer przypadkiem wywinąłeś hm… pomyślmy, całej galaktyce? 

Rey w milczeniu spoglądała to na jednego to na drugiego, zaniepokojona kierunkiem, w jakim zmierzała ta dyskusja: wprost na środek pokrytej kruchym lodem otchłani wzajemnej podejrzliwości. Wystarczyło, by Luke przypomniał rozmówcy powód swojej ucieczki by miesiąc planów i negocjacji szlag trafił. 

\- Jak już powiedziałem – Skywalker uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową. – Masz prawo mi nie ufać. Ja też nie mam specjalnie dużo powodów, by ufać tobie.  
Ben zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Więc co tu robisz? – spytał, wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Nie muszę ci ufać, tak długo, jak ufam Mocy. Jest w tobie silna i ciągnie cię w stronę światła, Ben. Przyprowadziła cię aż tutaj, więc może czas, żebyś też zaczął na niej polegać? Sięgnij do niej, jeśli wciąż masz wątpliwości do do moich intencji.

Ben jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, czujnie mrużąc oczy. Wreszcie lekko skinął głową.

\- To jest wejście do bazy – powiedział, przysiadając i kreśląc na podłożu zaostrzonym kawałkiem skały. – Tu jesteśmy my. Musimy przejść przez lądowisko samolotów, ale z tego co zrozumiałem, twoja w tym głowa, żeby nic nas nie rozdeptało – podniósł wzrok na Luke’a, żeby się upewnić. Mistrz potwierdził skinięciem głowy. – Dalej droga wygląda mniej więcej tak – Rey z ciekawością zajrzała mu przez ramię, obserwując jak pospiesznymi, niedbałymi pociągnięciami ostrza odtwarza plan bazy. Wygladało na to, że zna go na pamięć. – Musimy dotrzeć tutaj. To jego komnata.

\- Byłeś w niej kiedyś? – zainteresowała się Rey. Kącik ust wojownika drgnął lekko.

\- Tutaj trenowaliśmy – wyjaśnił obojętnie, obracając kamień w dłoni. Syknął cicho, gdy ostra krawędź zadrapała palec. - Większość obsługi bazy została zaangażowana do obrony powietrznej, Snoke na pewno zostawił sobie jednak kilka bojowych droidów – tłumaczył dalej .- Musimy też być przygotowani na starcie z Rycerzami Ren. Są jego gwardią przyboczną. Nie wpuszczą nas do jego komnaty bez walki.

\- Rycerze Ren… - powtórzyła podejrzliwie Rey. - Znaczy… tak jakby twoi koledzy z pracy?

\- Wielu z nich wyszkoliłem osobiście – potwierdził. - Nie bawią się w pojedynki, stawiają na przewagę liczebną. Będą próbowali nas rozdzielić i atakować po kilku na jednego.

\- Skądś to pamiętam - westchnął ze zmęczeniem Luke. Uważnie przyglądał się wyrysowanej mapie, próbując zapamiętać rozkład korytarzy. - Ilu dokładnie ich teraz jest, Ben?

\- Było dwudziestu, kiedy wyruszałem na Lasan. Nie wiem, czy w międzyczasie nie zwerbował kogoś więcej.

\- To oznacza… mniej więcej po sześciu na każdego z nas. Mamy szansę, jeśli będą walczyć uczciwie.

\- Walczyliśmy uczciwie atakując twoją szkołę?

Mistrz Skywalker pozostawił to bez komentarza. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, pogrążony w zadumie.

\- Biorę ich na siebie – zadecydował - Wy zrobicie wszystko, by przedrzeć się do sali, w której jest Snoke . Ja dopilnuję, żeby nie wpadli za wami do środka. Kiedy już tam wejdziecie… - zmierzył swoich podopiecznych czujnym spojrzeniem. - Kiedy staniecie ze Snokiem twarzą w twarz, ani przez moment nie pozwalajcie sobie myśleć, że kontrolujecie sytuację. Jeśli choć na chwilę stracicie czujność i dacie się zwieść fałszywej pewności siebie, Snoke wykorzysta to przeciw wam. Żadnych podstępów, żadnego pozornego przechodzenia na jego stronę. I tak nie da się zwieść. Zrozumiano?

Rey powoli pokiwała głową.

\- Ben, zrozumiano? - spytał z naciskiem Luke. Wojownik powoli wypuścił kamień z dłoni, i popatrzył na mistrza.

\- Więc… on wie, prawda? – westchnął z rezygnacją, znów przenosząc wzrok na własne, pokryte czerwonym pyłem dłonie.  
Skywalker tylko prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, chłopcze, że naprawdę udało ci się go oszukać? – zagadnął szorstko. - Od początku wiedział, po co do niego dołączyłeś. Bawił się tobą i twoimi ambicjami, zwodził cię i pozwalał ci wierzyć, że masz nad nim przewagę. I nie, raczej nie uwierzył, że zginąłeś na Lasan. Na twoje szczęście nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że jasna strona też się domyśliła i postanowiła cię wesprzeć. Czterech legendarnych mistrzów Jedi bez przerwy atakujących umysł i wolę to dość zajmujący problem – dodał, uśmiechając się do siebie ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć nucić pod nosem. - Nawet dla Lorda Snoke’a. Dobrze, że mógł skupić się na tyle, by wydać swoim wojskom rozkaz wymarszu.

Rey popatrzyła na Luke’a z nagłym przebłyskiem zrozumienia.

\- Więc tym się zajmowaliście - wyszeptała z przejęciem. - Dlatego tak długo to trwało…

\- Nie mieliście najmniejszych szans z Lordem Snokiem w pełni sił. Na moją prośbę Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jin i Anakin Skywalker… tak, mówię o twoim dziadku, Ben - podkreślił Luke. - pracują nad tym, by dostatecznie go rozproszyć i osłabić. Sami nie są w stanie go zniszczyć, inaczej już dawno by to zrobili. To jedno z was zada ostateczny cios. To wy jesteście naszą nadzieją.

Ben pochwycił spojrzenie Rey i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, drwiąco i drapieżnie. W jego oczach determinacja tańczyła z palącą ambicją.  
„On jest mój” śpiewała otaczająca go Moc. „Nawet nie próbujcie mi tego odebrać.”

\- Czas na nas – powiedział mistrz Skywalker, wstając z miejsca. Ponownie naciągnął kaptur na czoło. – Jeśli chcemy przejść niezauważeni, teraz będzie najlepszy moment.


	13. The One Where the Sky is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatni odcinek opowieści o Skałwalkerach, w którym Luke zostaje zostaje zaktywizowany zawodowo (czy tego chce, czy nie), a Kylo wpada na kolegów z byłej pracy. Dosłownie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordon Ramsay approved. Obviously :)

\- Kapitanie Dameron - na pulpicie kontrolnym X-winga wyświetlił się hologram przedstawiający postać generał Organy. - Otrzymaliśmy meldunek z Sokoła Millenium. Możemy przystąpić do ataku. Wydaj rozkaz.

\- Tak jest - powiedział. Hologram zamigotał i zniknął.

Przed nimi była planeta Lorda Snoke’a, cicha i spowita mrokiem. Nawet, jeśli znajdowały się na niej gotowe do walki oddziały, niczym nie zdradziły swojej obecności. Poe doskonale wiedział, że liczebność wrogiej armii tak naprawdę nie ma większego znaczenia. Nie muszą zwyciężyć, muszą po prostu dostatecznie długo skupić na sobie całkowitą uwagę przeciwników. Gdzieś tam, otoczeni przez First Order byli Luke Skywalker oraz Rey, gotowi raz na zawsze rozprawić się z Najwyższym Dowódcą. Niektórzy snuli domysły, że towarzyszy im Kylo Ren, który zdradził swojego mistrza i postanowił przejść na jasną stronę. Poe nie był pewien co o tym myśleć, miał jednak nadzieję, że ta plotka dotarła również do pewnego bardzo zaniepokojonego generała.

\- Meldować gotowość! - rozkazał pozostałym pilotom.

\- Lider czerwonych– zgłosił się dowódca jednego z oddziałów. - Gotowi do ataku.

\- Pomarańczowi gotowi do ataku.

\- Zieloni gotowi do ataku!

\- Oddział niebieskich gotowy do ataku!

\- Rozłożyć płaty! - zakomenderował Poe, uruchamiając odpowiedni mechanizm.

Lecące za nim X-wingi również powoli rozłożyły płaty, majestatyczne i gotowe do powietrznego ataku. Poe w milczeniu chłonął ten widok. Wiedział, że już za chwilę wyda rozkaz do ataku po raz ostatni w życiu. Jeśli odniosą zwycięstwo, nie będzie już więcej takich bitew, przynajmniej przez dłuższy czas. A nawet jeśli, nie będzie nimi dowodził, przekaże tę rolę komuś innemu, by walczyć ramię w ramię z Finnem. Jeśli przegrają…. cóż, tak czy inaczej to ostatni rozkaz.

Przeszył go znajomy dreszcz ekscytacji. Koniuszki palców mrowiły, oczy rozszerzyły się pod wpływem adrenaliny.

\- Teraz! - ryknął do słuchawki, kierując się w stronę pola grawitacyjnego planety. Dostrzegł wylatujące mu na spotkanie trzy TIE-fightery. - Brać ich!  
Nie było już odwrotu.

***

Nawet z powierzchni planety widać było, że powietrzna bitwa jest zaciekła. Chwilowo połączone siły Ruchu Oporu i Republiki miały przewagę, w każdej chwili jednak mogło się to zmienić. Biegli przez lądowisko, przemykając między startującymi pojazdami i płonącymi wrakami, szczęśliwie nie rzucając się nikomu w oczy. Moc Luke’a osłaniała ich przed szturmowcami i oficerami wykrzykującymi pospieszne, chaotyczne rozkazy.Zanim zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi bazy, Rey dostrzegła jak jeden z X-wingów uderza o ziemię i natychmiast staje w płomieniach. W myślach błagała, by za sterami nie siedział nikt, kogo znała.

Chaos panujący na lądowisku pod wejściem kontrastował z absolutną ciszą we wnętrzu bazy. Ich kroki rozlegały się echem w opustoszałych, podziemnych korytarzach.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma - wyszeptała Rey, rozglądając się w oszołomieniu.

Wszędzie panował nieprzyjemny, męczący zaduch. Powietrze było nieruchome i martwe, aż przesycone wrogością. Trudno wyobrazić sobie, by ludzie mogli tu normalnie pracować i oddychać. Zerknęła na kroczącego przed nią Bena. Nawet mimo tego, że ona i Luke zapoznali się z mapą, wciąż najlepiej pamiętał rozkład korytarzy. Bez problemu odnajdywał drogę mimo otaczającej ich ciemności. Rey wyraźnie wyczuwała, że nie są sami. Coś ich obserwowało, gotowe zaatakować gdy tylko znajdą się na tyle daleko od wejścia by nie móc zawrócić. Nerwy miała napięte do granic możliwości. Każdy odgłos sprawiał, że zaciskała dłoń na mieczu.

\- Droidy bojowe – wyszeptał niespodziewanie Ben, przyjmując pozycję bojową.

Jednym z bocznych korytarzy zbliżał się do nich cały oddział potężnych, na oko dwumetrowych robotów. Co gorsza, z korytarza przed nimi nadchodziła już druga, równie liczna grupa. Dziewczyna mocniej stanęła na nogach, próbując uspokoić oddech.Włączyła miecz i stanęła plecami do Bena. Luke od niechcenia zrzucił kaptur z twarzy. Na jego znak cała trójka ruszyła do ataku.

Z początku to było głównie odbijanie i unikanie strzałów z blastera. Unik, blokada, unik. Cios pozbawiający jednego z droidów głowy. Cios ucinający drugiemu trzymającą blaster rękę. Kolejny unik. W pewnym momencie Rey po prostu poddała się wypełniającej ją Mocy, pozwalała, by to ona kierowała jej ruchami. Cios, unik, blokada. blokada. Walczyła jak w amoku, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Jej ruchy idealnie zgrywały się z ruchami osłaniającego jej plecy Bena. Tym razem nie walczyli przeciwko sobie. Byli towarzyszami broni. Uzupełniali się, wspomagali, chronili.

\- Droga wolna! - Ben wskazał na korytarz przed nimi.

\- Będą nas ścigać? - spytał Luke, wskazując na kilka droidów, które wciąż jeszcze trzymały się na nogach.

\- Możliwe – ocenił młodszy wojownik. – Ale jeśli tu zostaniemy, pojawi się ich więcej.

\- Nie ma sensu tracić na nich sił! - zadecydował Luke. – To i tak tylko rozgrzewka przed naszymi wspólnymi znajomymi – popatrzył znacząco na Bena, po czym zdecydowanie ruszył w głąb korytarza.

Ben i Rey pomknęli za nim, wciąż odbijając mieczami strzały blasterów. Co do jednego Luke miał rację - walka z droidami tylko przedwcześnie ich zmęczyła. Rey czuła, jak od cięcia blachy robotów omdlewają jej ramiona, a nie byli jeszcze nawet u celu podróży. Zaczęła zostawać w tyle.

“Już blisko, Rey” przekazał jej za pośrednictwem Mocy Ben,wysuwając się na prowadzenie. Luke przepuścił go, pozwalając by dalej pokazywał drogę. “Jesteśmy już blisko, komnata Snoke’a jest za tamtym zakrętem”.

Komnata Snoke’a. Strzegący jej Rycerze Ren.

Kiedy przewodnik na moment zniknął za wyłomem korytarza, Rey poczuła ogarniający ją strach. Co, jeśli jednak ich zdradzi? Co, jeśli stanie do walki ramię w ramię z Rycerzami Ren? To byli w końcu jego ludzie, jego uczniowie. Co, jeśli nie będzie w stanie podnieść na nich miecza? Przypomniała sobie wcześniejsze słowa Luke’a.

„Nie muszę ci ufać tak długo, jak ufam Mocy”.

Gdy znów go dostrzegła, zażarcie parował i blokował ciosy otaczających go wojowników w czarnych płaszczach. Czerwony blask mieczy rozświetlał korytarz rozedrganym, krwawym światłem. Kilku rycerzy Ren dostrzegło dwóch nadbiegających Jedi. Odłączyli się od otaczającej Bena grupy, by wyjść naprzeciw nowym wrogom. Pięciu z nich natychmiast rzuciło się na Rey, otaczając ją ciasnym kręgiem. W sposobie, w jaki się ruszali, w jaki wznosili miecze i wyprowadzali ciosy była wściekłość i pełna agresji, brutalna siła. Rozpoznawała ten prosty, bezwzględny styl walki. W podobny sposób atakował ją Ben, gdy walczyli ze sobą pierwszy raz, na Starkillerze. Ci tutaj nie dorównywali mu siłą, mieli jednak przewagę liczebną.

Z wściekłością odpowiadała na ich ataki. Dawała się prowadzić Mocy, cięła po wyznaczanych przez nią niewidzialnych liniach. Zdołała odepchnąć dwóch z nich i wyrwać się z ciasnego kręgu. Miała teraz większą swobodę ruchów. Rozejrzała się po polu walki. z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że walcząc z rycerzami Ren za bardzo oddaliła się od Luke’a i Bena.

Niedobrze.

Ben walczył najbliżej drzwi. Doskonale wiedział, czego się spodziewać po przeciwnikach. Zwodził ich tylko po to, by za chwilę zaatakować, bezwzględnie wykorzystując ich błędy. Nie była to elegancka walka. Opierała się na seriach szybkich, prostych wymianach ciosów i blokadach, od których sypały się iskry. Rey wiedziała, że jeśli zdoła odepchnąć przeciwników i otworzyć drzwi, ona wciąż będzie zbyt daleko by przekroczyć je wraz z nim. Próbowała się zbliżyć, ale dwóch zamaskowanych rycerzy natychmiast stanęło jej na drodze. Wzniosła miecz, gotowa do dalszej walki. Cięła jednego nisko, przez udo. Zamachnęła się, by trafić drugiego z nich, ten jednak zdołał zablokować cios. Wyprowadził zdradliwe, niskie cięcie. Ostrze ominęło jej bok zaledwie o kilka milimetrów. Odskoczyła dwa kroki do tyłu, próbując złapać oddech.

Wtedy właśnie pojawiły się bojowe droidy. Kroczyły w ich stronę, wystrzeliwując z blasterów kolejne serie pocisków.

\- Rey, uważaj! - zawołał Ben, zatrzymując jeden z nich kilka centymetrów od twarzy dziewczyny.

Rycerze Ren zagapili się na wiszący między nimi w powietrzu laser. Rey wykorzystała ten moment by ominąć ich i rzucić się biegiem w stronę drzwi. Rycerze widząc, że ich cel jest poza zasięgiem ostrza, rzucili się na odwróconego od nich plecami Luke’a.

Ben niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki zwolnił laser, pozwalając by trafił w plecy jednego z walczących ze Skywalkerem rycerzy. Dwoma energicznymi ciosami powalił walczącego z nim przeciwnika i kopnięciem otworzył drzwi do komnaty. Gdy przekraczał próg, Rey była w połowie drogi.Mogłaby zdążyć. Miała szansę, gdyby tylko…

\- Ben! – zawołała za nim. Wojownik nawet się nie obejrzał. 

Nie potrzebowała sięgnąć do Mocy by zrozumieć, że nie ma zamiaru czekać. Wciąż chciał skonfrontować się ze swoim mistrzem samodzielnie i – co gorsza - miał do tego prawo, nawet jeśli stawiało to pod znakiem zapytania cały misternie przygotowywany plan.

Odszukała wzrokiem Luke’a, ale ten tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Musiała mu zaufać. Musiała wierzyć, że Moc poprowadzi Bena we właściwym kierunku. Ramię w ramię ze swoim Mistrzem pilnowała, by rycerze Ren nie próbowali przedrzeć się do środka za Benem. Zbliżali się, coraz bardziej ograniczając jej i Luke’owi pole manewru.Rzuciła się na nich z wyciągniętym mieczem, zręcznie unikając wystrzeliwanych przez droidy laserów. Nagle zamarła, zalana przez aż nazbyt znajomą Moc. W jej głowie rozbrzmiał rozpaczliwy, pełen bólu krzyk Bena. Na moment pociemniało jej przed oczami. W ustach czuła metaliczny posmak krwi. Widziała, atakującego ją przeciwnika, ale nie była w stanie zareagować, zdezorientowana i oślepiona nieswoim bólem. Moc szeptem podpowiadała jej, co to oznacza. Tam za drzwiami Ben przegrywał swoją bitwę. Powietrze rozbłysło snopem błękitnych i czerwonych iskier, tak oślepiające że Rey musiała zmrużyć oczy. Nad jej głową krzyżowały się dwa miecze świetlne. Jeden należał do rycerza Ren, drugi – do Jedi.

\- Mistrzu Skywalker… - wyszeptała, podnosząc wzrok. Luke tylko skinął jej głową. Po jego oczach widziała, że z nim też Ben próbował nawiązać kontakt.

– Na mój znak biegniemy do drzwi – zadecydował. Popatrzyła na niego z wahaniem. Wiedziała, że to oznacza porzucenie posterunku przy drzwiach. Czy zdołają jednocześnie walczyć ze Snokiem i jego poplecznikami? 

Luke uśmiechnął się lekko i zerknął znacząco w głąb jednego z korytarzy. Ktoś zmierzał w ich kierunku, oświetlając sobie drogę jasnobłękitnym światłem miecza.

\- Rycerz Jedi? – wyszeptała Rey, zręcznie blokując dwa wymierzone w nią ciosy. – Ale… 

Przed oczami stanął jej obraz Finna, podnoszącego leżący w śniegu miecz świetlny. Czyżby ….? Nie, Luke z pewnością by o tym wspomniał. W takim razie kto?  
„Teraz” przekazał jej za pośrednictwem Mocy Luke. Jednocześnie rzucili się w stronę drzwi, unikając pocisków wystrzeliwanych przez droidy. Część rycerzy oczywiście podążyła za nimi, szybko jednak ich uwagę przyciągnął nowy, nieznany przeciwnik. Bardzo chciała, żeby okazało się, że to Finn, że jest zdrowy i zdołał w krótkim czasie przejść podstawowe szkolenie, a z drugiej strony bała się, że to okaże się prawdą, że przez nią przyjaciel znów będzie w niebezpieczeństwie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus od firmy: Luke widząc śmigającego do drzwi Bena pod koniec odcinka.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6QN3EHSjVs


	14. The One with Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak więc, droga publiczności, dotarliśmy do końca przygody ze Skałwalkerami. Przed nami absolutnie ostatni odcinek, w którym Kylo Ren rzuca papierami w bardzo epicki sposób, Rey odmawia przyjęcia bardzo atrakcyjnej oferty, Finn rozwija się zawodowo poza strukturami firmy, zaś Luke otrzymuje swego rodzaju awans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako, że to już ostatni odcinek fanfika, chciałabym w imieniu moim i Gordona Ramsaya ładnie poprosić czytających o jakiś bardziej obszerny komentarz, nie tylko odnośnie rozdziału, ale Skałwalkerów jako całości. Dziękujemy i kłaniamy się w pas.

Gdy wpadli do komnaty Snoke’a, walka wciąż się toczyła. Już w progu widzieli snopy iskier strzelające z dwóch skrzyżowanych mieczy i oświetlające salę tronową czerwoną łuną. Mistrz i uczeń walczyli w zaciętym milczeniu. Śmiertelnemu tańcowi towarzyszył tylko cichy pomruk laserów. Ben kulił się w sobie, powłóczył nogami, i z jakiegoś powodu nie używał prawej ręki, nie poddawał się jednak. Wciąż wyprowadzał kolejne ataki. Czerwień przeszła w oślepiający, elektryzujący błękit, gdy z dłoni Snoke’a wystrzeliły dwie błyskawice. Przeciwnika odrzuciło aż na podwyższenie, na którym znajdował się fotel Najwyższego Dowódcy First Order. Pokonany wojownik osunął się po nim bezwładnie, jak szmaciana lalka. Po jego ciele jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę przeskakiwały błękitne łuki elektryczności, wprawiając mięśnie w mimowolne drgania. 

\- Ben!

Rey strząsnęła z ramienia mechaniczną dłoń Luke’a i na oślep rzuciła się do przodu. Potknęła się o coś. Gdy spojrzała w dół, dostrzegła wyłączony miecz świetlny o charakterystycznej, gardzie. Ostatni odcinek drogi pokonała biegiem. Opadła na kolana przed śmiertelnie bladym rycerzem Jedi. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że posadzka wokół niego jest mokra od lepkiej, świeżej krwi. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu jej źródła. Przecież został porażony prądem, nie powinien krwawić! Skąd ta krew?!

\- Ręka - podpowiedział ranny, z wysiłkiem otwierając oczy. Aż westchnęła, widząc zakrwawiony prawy rękaw. Brakowało dłoni. Kikut, nawet mimo przypalenia laserem mocno krwawił. - Uznał że to ironiczne - Ben parsknął gorzkim, nieco histerycznym śmiechem. - Rozumiesz… lord Vader… 

\- Cicho – szepnęła, przerażona i zdezorientowana. Szybko zdjęła pasek i i zrobiła opaskę uciskową, by jakoś powstrzymać krwotok. Za sobą znów słyszała pomruk zderzających się ze sobą laserów. Zwróciła wzrok w tamtą stronę tylko po to, by dostrzec, że Luke stoi pomiędzy swoimi uczniami i lordem Snokiem, nie pozwalając mu podejść bliżej.

\- A więc wreszcie zdecydowałeś się stawić mi czoła – w sali rozległ się suchy, szyderczy śmiech lorda Snoke’a. Przywódca First Order był niższy i drobniejszy od Luke’a. Czarny kaptur nie pozwalał przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, Rey była tylko w stanie powiedzieć, że jest stary. – Szkoda, że tak późno. Można byłoby uniknąć wielu ofiar, gdybyś tylko zdecydował się na to od razu, gdybyś tylko się przede mną nie chował. Gdybyś nie zawiódł wszystkich i nie odwrócił się plecami do galaktyki.  
Luke nie miał zamiaru podejmować dyskusji. Jednym, zdecydowanym gestem przerwał atak. Zrobił krok w tył i stanął mocniej na nogach, gotów by odeprzeć kolejne natarcie.

\- Zestarzałeś się, Skywalker– spostrzegł Snoke, zbliżając się coraz bardziej. Na razie nie atakował, zaledwie drażnił się z przeciwnikiem. – Osłabłeś. Taki bohater galaktyki, taki obiecujący wojownik…. Tyle zmarnowanego potencjału - Zaatakował szybko i zdradliwie, jak wąż. Luke w ostatniej chwili zablokował cios przeszedł do ataku. Rey widziała, że drżą mu ręce, ze myli kroki. Czuła, że ta walka nie potrwa długo. Sięgnęła po miecz, gotowa przyjść nauczycielowi z odsieczą, Powstrzymała ją dłoń Bena zaciskająca się na jej nadgarstku. 

\- Nie, Rey –syknął ranny. – Zostań.

– A wystarczyło tylko się do mnie przyłączyć – mówił Snoke, na moment zaprzestając ataków i po prostu krążąc wokół przeciwnika. - Nie odrzucać pomocy, gdy ją oferowałem. Pozwolić mi na szkolenie padawanów, kształtowanie młodych umysłów. Wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej, gdybyś nie był tępym, zadufanym w sobie głupcem. 

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że naprawdę pozwolę ci ich nauczać? – wysyczał Luke, krzyżując z nim ostrza. Tracił cierpliwość, dawał się prowokować. – Że pozwolę, byś skaził ich umysły ciemną stroną?

\- Poznali ją tak, czy inaczej – odparł wyniośle Snoke, lekceważąco wskazując na skulonego u stóp podestu Bena i pilnującą go Rey. – Bycie Jedi nie polega na ślepym podążaniu ścieżką jasnej strony. Prawdziwa Moc płynie ze zderzenia jasności i ciemności. Tylko w momencie ich konfliktu staje się pełna, wielowymiarowa. Próbowałeś odebrać im szansę na rozwój udając, że jest inaczej. Ukrywałeś, że tez dałeś się jej oczarować - mówił cichym, hipnotyzującym głosem Snoke, wyprowadzając kolejne, coraz bardziej zdradliwe ciosy. Rey nie mogła przestać go słuchać, mimo, że wiedziała, że nie na tym powinna się teraz koncentrować. Czuła, jak uścisk dłoni rannego coraz bardziej się rozluźnia.

– Wciąż przecież pamiętasz jej słodki śpiew, prawda, mistrzu Skywalker? – ciągnął Snoke. - Wiesz, że tylko konflikt jasnej strony z ciemną sprawia, że stajesz się całością, a mimo to ukrywasz tę wiedzę przed innymi i strzeżesz jej zazdrośnie, nie mając odwagi z niej skorzystać. 

Rey nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć gdy czerwone ostrze przeszyło szatę Luke’a. W zmartwiałym przerażeniem umyśle rozbrzmiało echo spokojnego, kojącego głosu mistrza. 

„Nie konflikt. Równowaga”

Brunatny płaszcz i tunika opadły bezładnie na posadzkę, jakby wypełnione powietrzem. Snoke roześmiał się triumfalnie i zwrócił się w kierunku Rey, jakby oczekując jej reakcji. Teraz wyraźnie widziała zeszpeconą bliznami twarz i małe, złośliwe oczy. Popatrzyła na Bena, który przymknął oczy i zwiesił głowę, zupełnie chyba nieświadom tego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Lekko szarpnęła go za zdrowe ramię, ale bezskutecznie.

\- Wymyka ci się z rąk - dobiegł ją przejmujący chłodem głos Snoke’a.- Opuszcza cię, tak jak twój mistrz. Tak, jak twoi rodzice i Han Solo. Jak wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek byli ci bliscy...

Przełknęła ślinę, i lekko przesunęła dłonią po twarzy rannego. Za pośrednictwem Mocy próbowała mu przekazać, że wciąż jest przy nim i chce pomóc.  
\- Nie władasz Mocą, która pozwoliłaby go uzdrowić - wyszeptał jej na ucho Lord Snoke. - Przynajmniej na razie - dodał kuszącym, jedwabistym głosem..  
W lot pojęła, co ma na myśli.

\- Zastanów się tylko. Widziałaś, czego nauczył się u mnie Kylo Ren, widziałaś, że był w stanie uratować osobę w krytycznym stanie. Ciebie stać na jeszcze więcej. Widzę w tobie ogromny potencjał, zapał do nauki…. Powiedz tylko słowo, a przekażę ci wiedzę, której nie posiadł jeszcze żaden Jedi.

„Rey, nie!” ostrzegł ją za pośrednictwem Mocy Ben. „Nie słuchaj go. On chce…”

\- Wiem, czego chce – warknęła, mocniej wiążąc opaskę uciskową. – I nie dostanie tego. Kylo Rena już nie ma - powiedziała głośno, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu niewidzialnego przeciwnika. – Zginął na Lasan. Teraz jest tylko Ben, pozwól mu wrócić do domu!

\- Przecież ja mu tego nie bronię – zaśmiał się Snoke, wymijając ich i zajmując miejsce na podwyższeniu. – Nie dbam już o niego i nie będę go zatrzymywał jeśli teraz zdecyduje się odejść i powrócić do swoich bliskich. Obawiam się jednak, że sam nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.

Rey zacisnęła zęby. Zerknęła na coraz bledszą twarz rannego. Opaska uciskowa ani trochę nie pomagała. Wciąż tracił przerażającą ilość krwi, zdecydowanie zbyt dużo jak na utratę dłoni. Z przerażeniem poczuła, że lewa strona jego tuniki jest przesiąknięta krwią. Zaklęła w duchu. To nie od ręki, to jakaś inna rana, której wcześniej nie zauważyła.

\- Wystarczy tylko, że wyzwolisz swoją Moc, Rey - namawiał ją Snoke. – Ja nią pokieruję. Pokażę ci, jak możesz ją wykorzystać. Jak z jej użyciem odwrócić całe zło, jakie cię spotkało. Wszyscy, którzy cierpią, zostaną uleczeni. Wszyscy, którzy cię zostawili, powrócą. Już nigdy nie będziesz musiała patrzeć, jak ktoś bliski odchodzi. Już nigdy nie będziesz sama. To, co pęknięte, stanie się całością.

Dostrzegła grymas twarzy cierpienia na twarzy rannego. Próbował ją ostrzec, ale był zbyt słaby. Nie była w stanie dosłyszeć i rozróżnić jego słów, otoczona przytłaczająco potężną Mocą Snoke’a. Była tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wystarczyło tylko odpowiedzieć na jej wezwanie. Oczami duszy widziała jak przełamuje opór przed skorzystaniem z nieprzemierzonych zasobów ciemnej strony. Jak za pomocą zaledwie dotyku leczy Bena i naprawia wszystko, co zniszczył Snoke oraz Rycerze Ren. Łata dziurę w materii wszechświata i przywraca Luke’a na łono rodziny. Splata linie losu tak, by ani Finna ani Poe nie spotkało już nic złego. Oszołomiona nowo poznaną Mocą patrzy, jak jej przyjaciele odchodzą ciemnym korytarzem, żeby nauczyć się żyć na nowo. Wie, że nie może iść z nimi. Ma teraz nowego Mistrza, od którego nauczy się panować nad powierzoną jej siłą. Teraz to ona jest lordem sithów. Naczelnym dowódcą First Order. Śmiertelnym wrogiem. Ona i Ben znów staną po przeciwnych stronach barykady i znów będą walczyć przeciwko sobie, a nie ramię w ramię. Nikt nie obroni jej przed cieniami szarpiącymi ciało do kości i wbijającymi szpony w serce.

\- Nie – szepnęła, lekko potrząsając głową. Te obrazy były zaskakująco bliskie, znajome. Prawdopodobne. – Nie zgadzam się – zadeklarowała, spoglądając w górę, na siedzącego na tronie Snoke’a. – Nie dołączę do ciebie. 

\- W takim razie on umrze – spostrzegł brutalnie przeciwnik.

Coraz bardziej obawiała się, że może mieć rację. Puls Bena był już ledwie wyczuwalny. Pochyliła się nad rannym i lekko oparła swoje czoło o jego.

\- Trzymaj się, Ben – poprosiła. – Trzymaj się!

Podniosła się z klęczek, nie zwracając uwagi na uwalane krwią ubranie i włączyła miecz świetlny.

-Zejdź do mnie! – zażądała. – Wyjdź mi naprzeciw! Chcę z tobą walczyć!

\- Rzucając się na mnie z mieczem, nie wrócisz mu życia – spostrzegł Najwyższy Dowódca First Order, wstając i powoli schodząc po stopniach podestu. Otaczająca go Moc była niemalże namacalna. Ogromna, ale nie bezmierna. Dopiero teraz Rey widziała granice wyznaczane przez pięć jaśniejących w mroku punktów. W jednym z nich wyraźnie rozpoznawała czystą, harmonijną Moc Luke’a Skywalkera. – Lepiej przyłącz się do mnie – kusił Snoke. Wyminął Bena i stanął naprzeciwko gotowej do walki Rey. - Może jeszcze zdołasz go ocalić.  
Roześmiała mu się w twarz.

\- Stawaj do walki! – syknęła, wyciągając miecz.

\- Nie masz ze mną szans – odparł spokojnie Snoke, wciąż skrywając obie dłonie w fałdach płaszcza. Wiedziała, że trzyma miecz w pogotowiu. – Za mało umiesz, by móc się ze mną mierzyć. Owszem, twoja moc jest imponująca, ale nie jesteś jeszcze Jedi.

\- Chcesz się przekonać? – spytała wyzywająco. Cały czas próbowała utrzymywać połączenie z Mocą Bena, słabe i rwące się, jak jego puls. Póki jednak istniało, wiedziała, że wojownik żyje. 

Ostrza skrzyżowały się, sypiąc czerwono-błękitne iskry. Zaledwie po kilku wymianach ciosów do Rey dotarło, że przeciwnik się nią bawi. Mogła wznosić miecz i celować, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie go dosięgnąć, nie zdoła zadać ostatecznego ciosu. Snoke był całkowicie poza jej zasięgiem. Nawet, mimo wsparcia mistrzów Jedi ograniczających Moc Snoke’a, ona wciąż nie potrafiła sprostać zadaniu. Z wściekłości i bezsilności chciało jej się płakać. Zwarli się w kolejnym natarciu, którego Rey nie miała sił przełamać. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując odepchnąć blokujący ją czerwony miecz. Odskoczyła z przerażeniem, gdy coś śmignęło obok jej ucha. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Z pozoru nic się nie zmieniło. Ben nadal kulił się na posadzce, tuląc do siebie okaleczoną rękę. Teraz jednak w zdrowej dłoni spoczywał jego miecz świetlny. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, z całym impetem natarła na Snoke’a. Musiała go czymś zająć. Musiała odwrócić jego uwagę. Nie zastanawiała się. Raz po raz cięła na oślep, mimo, że omdlewały jej ręce i z trudem łapała oddech.

Przeciwnik chyba znudził się jej zaciekłymi atakami, bo odsunął ją od siebie niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki. Fala Mocy wyrzuciła dziewczynę w powietrze i niemal wbiła w kamienną posadzkę. Próbowała odzyskać oddech, ale bezskutecznie. Moc, którą wzgardziła i której nie chciała przyjąć teraz dusiła ją i zapierała jej dech w piersiach. Traciła przytomność i, co gorsza, traciła kontakt z Benem.

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, prawie wylatując z zawiasów. Stanęła w nich niewysoka postać z błękitnym mieczem w dłoni. 

\- No no – uśmiechnął się drwiąco Snoke. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, księżniczko. 

Księżniczka? Rey szerzej otworzyła oczy. Teraz wyraźnie rozpoznawała zbliżającą się ku nim generał Organę. Ale jak, jakim cudem? Przecież miała być na statku, dowodzić walką z powietrza! Co ona tu robi? Czy to ona pomogła w walce z Rycerzami Ren?

\- Powinieneś – odparła Leia, krocząc przez salę z uniesionym mieczem. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później po ciebie przyjdę.– przyspieszyła kroku. –Myślałaś, że będę stać spokojnie i patrzeć, jak odbierasz mi rodzinę?

Miecze świetlne znów się skrzyżowały. Rey mogła tylko przyglądać się bezsilnie, wciąż walcząc o oddech. Czuła, jak niewidzialna ręka przyciska ją do podłogi, miażdżąc gardło. Nawet w obecnym, zamglonym stanie świadomości umiała ocenić, że Leia nie ma szans. Mieszało się jej w głowie. Była niemal pewna, że widzi Luke’a Skywalkera. Był jasnobłękitny-półprzezroczysty i krępował Snoke’a widocznymi tylko dla niej wstęgami utkanymi z Mocy. Ruchy Snoke’a stały się wolniejsze i bardziej przewidywalne. Pochłonięty walką z Leią, unieruchamianiem Rey i próbami oswobodzenia się z krępujących go coraz bardziej więzów zupełnie zignorował zbliżającą się do niego postać. Ben był zakrwawiony, blady jak ściana i ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Znalazł w sobie jednak dość sił. Włączył miecz, uniósł go i z całej siły przebił ostrzem plecy swojego mistrza. Opadł na kolana, nie wypuścił jednak miecza.

Cisza, która zapanowała w sali sama zdawała się zaskoczona swoim nadejściem. Narastał w niej jęk, stopniowo narastający i przeistaczający się w ogłuszające, gniewne wycie zdradzonej duszy. Snoke rozpadał się na kawałki, obracał się w proch na oczach oszołomionej Lei oraz tracącego przytomność Bena. Rey przetoczyła się na plecy, łapczywie chwytając powietrze. Całym ciałem czuła nasilające się drżenie posadzki. Pomyślała, że teraz, kiedy Snoke został pokonany, jego planeta również rozpadnie się na kawałki i obróci się w nicość. Była zbyt wyczerpana i odrętwiała, by się tym przejmować. Chwilę później świat zmienił się we wściekle czerwoną, rozmazaną plamę.

*** 

\- Łotr do bazy, Łotr do bazy – nadawał Poe, starając się wolną ręką poprawić zamontowany w kasku pilota mikrofon. – Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. Potrzebujemy wsparcia. Powtarzam, potrzebujemy wsparcia. Podaję współrzędne – wyrzuci z siebie ciąg cyfr i na wszelki wypadek powtórzył go jeszcze dwukrotnie.

\- Poe?! – w słuchawkach rozległ się znajomy głos. – Jesteś cały?!

\- Jasna cholera, Finn – syknął pilot, w ostatniej chwili unikając nadlatującego TIE-fightera. Pozdrowił przelatujący statek serią pocisków . – Co tu robisz, miałeś być przy działach!

\- Wiem, ale to, do którego mnie przydzielili zostało uszkodzone – tłumaczył się były szturmowiec. Wcale nie pomagało, ze jego głos był pełen autentycznego niepokoju. – Tymczasowo przenieśli mnie na dyspozytornię. Co się dzieje, jesteś cały?!

\- Jeszcze tak – odparł Poe, wciąż ostrzeliwując ścigającego go myśliwca. – Ale twoja była szefowa chyba mnie nie lubi, więc nie wiem jak długo to potrwa!

\- Phasma?

\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że ją rozpoznałem.

Finn przez chwilę milczał, najwyraźniej próbując odnaleźć się w nowej roli.

\- Już wysyłam wsparcie – potwierdził, zanim zdążyło upłynąć więcej cennych minut. - Żółci chyba mają najbliżej.

\- Może być, byle szybko – mruknął pilot. Zrobił gwałtowny zwrot, by zmylić przeciwnika i wystrzelił do przodu, kierując się na planetę Snoke’a. I wtedy to zobaczył. – O kurwa… 

\- Co? Co się dzieje? Poe? – słyszał w słuchawkach niespokojny, wystraszony głos Finna. Nie potrafił znaleźć właściwych słów.

\- Planeta – wykrztusił wreszcie. – Planeta, ona… 

-….imploduje – wpadł mu w słowo Finn, który domyślił się, w czym rzecz. Wydał z siebie okrzyk, który zmroził Poe Damerona do szpiku kości.– REY!

Połączenie zostało przerwane. Najlepszy pilot mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że wsparcie, o które prosił bazę rzeczywiście dotrze na czas. Bez tego ani on ani jego podkomendni nie mieli zbyt dużych szans na przetrwanie, a tym bardziej na uratowanie Rey i mistrza Skywalkera. Z ulgą powitał nadciągające X-wingi. Zbyt mało, by zagwarantować zwycięstwo w tej potyczce, ale dość dużo by pozwolić im ujść z zasadzki z życiem Wydawał rozkazy, informował o pozycji, koordynował atak. Strzelał do wrogich myśliwców mechanicznie, bez zastanowienia. Raz po raz zerkał w stronę rozpadającej się na ich oczach planety. Nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać, co przeżywa teraz uwięziony w dyspozytorni Finn.

\- Szturmowiec do Łotra, jak sytuacja? – ku jego przerażeniu głos przyjaciela nie dobiegał z kanału przeznaczonego do kontaktu z bazą, lecz do tego, którym komunikowali się między sobą piloci X-wingów.

\- Finn? – spytał podejrzliwie. Z nerwów aż zaschło mu w ustach. - Jakim cudem przełączyłeś się na ten kanał….?

\- Samo mnie połączyło – odparł z prostotą szturmowiec. – Jak tylko uruchomiłem X-winga.

\- Uruchomiłeś… - powtórzył z roztargnieniem pilot, eliminując z rozgrywki kolejnego TIE-fightera. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło. – Jak to uruchomiłeś X-winga? Dlaczego?! Finn, gdzie ty jesteś?!

\- Lecę po nią – odparł Finn. Poe nie próbował się nawet łudzić, że to żart. Szturmowiec brzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie. – Po Rey.

\- Debilu, kretynie, natychmiast zawracaj! – wydarł się na niego Poe. – To jest rozkaz, rozumiesz?! Zawracaj, nie możesz tam lecieć! Nie pozwalam ci!

\- Nie mogę jej tam zostawić! – zaprotestował szturmowiec. – Przecież widzisz, co się dzieje!

\- I właśnie dlatego nie możesz, rozumiesz? – Dameron czuł, że ogarnia go panika. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ciężko będzie mu przekonać Finna, by zawrócił. Chodziło przecież o Rey. – Ta planeta się rozpada. Jeśli podlecisz bliżej, wciągnie cię w swoje pole! Chcesz zginąć, kretynie?! Potrzebuję cię tutaj! Nie wolno ci!

\- Ale… Rey… - bronił się Finn, ale coraz słabiej. Poe nienawidził się za to, że musi na niego krzyczeć i odwodzić go od ratowania przyjaciółki, ale przecież nie mógł ryzykować, że go straci.

\- Cholera, Finn – zdenerwował się. - Nawet jeśli zdołasz tam dolecieć, wylądować i przeżyć, jak chcesz ją stamtąd zabrać?! Sam mi wczoraj mówiłeś, że to jednoosobowy statek!

Były szturmowiec wyrzucił z siebie litanię przekleństw, potwierdzając podejrzenia Poe, że nie przemyślał tego planu aż tak daleko w przód.

\- Dobra, chłopaki – zwrócił się do swojego oddziału Poe. – Pozbyliśmy się ich. Za mną, musimy odeskortować Finna do bazy.

Widział już samotnego X-winga prowadzonego niezbyt pewną, niewprawną ręką. Jego ludzie natychmiast otoczyli statek, osłaniając go przed atakami z dołu, z góry i z boku. Chwilę później jednak myśliwiec gwałtownie zanurkował, wyrywając się z konwoju.

\- Finn, co ty wyprawiasz, oszalałeś?! – zawołał do mikrofonu Poe. – Finn, wracaj natychmiast… FINN!

Odpowiedź była krótka, ale nad wyraz treściwa.

\- Sokół Millenium.

Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, co dzieje się w pobliżu implodującej planety. Legendarny statek Hana Solo zdołał wystartować i wyrwać się z pola grawitacyjnego planety, dalszą drogę ucieczki blokowały mu jednak trzy masywne okręty bojowe. Sokół próbował wymknąć się z pułapki, ale jedyna droga ucieczki widła z powrotem w strefę zagrożenia. Na podjęcie decyzji Poe wystarczyły ułamki sekundy.

\- Za mną! – rozkazał, wyprzedzając Finna i zajmując miejsce na czele formacji. – Z całą mocą!

Wiedział, że planowany przez niego manewr jest trudny. Jeden nieostrożny ruch wystarczył, by dać się wciągnąć w śmiertelnie niebezpieczne pole planety. Widok walczącego Sokoła Millenium przywrócił mu jednak nadzieję. Startowali z planety, nie z promu, analizował, mknąć z zawrotną prędkością w stronę miejsca walki. Ktoś wrócił na planetę, zanim jeszcze zaczęła się rozpadać, prawdopodobnie po to, by zabrać przebywających na niej Jedi. Oczywiście to tylko domysły, ale… Rey może być na pokładzie, cała i zdrowa, żywa. Wystarczy, że pomogą im dotrzeć na lotniskowiec. Serce waliło mu jak młotem, pompując krew ze zdwojoną prędkością. Obraz za szybą był przerażająco wyraźny, tak jak chyba nigdy wcześniej. Nigdy do tej pory aż do tego stopnia nie czuł, że żyje.

\- Zwrot! – rozkazał, w ostatniej chwili unikając zderzenia z jednym ze statków. Pozostałe X-wingi ruszyły jego śladem, bezlitośnie ostrzeliwując statek. Musiał przesunąć się odrobinę, co natychmiast wykorzystał pilot Sokoła. Odwrócił się bokiem i przez powstałą wyrwę wymknął się z potrzasku.

\- TAK! – zawył triumfalnie Poe. Kilku podekscytowanych pilotów zawtórowało mu przez radio. 

Przygotowywał się już do manewru odwrotu, wciąż ostrzeliwując okręty wchodzące w skład blokady. Nagle z naprzeciwka nadleciał jeden z TIE-fighterów. Zmierzał prosto na niego. Próbował zbić go z kursu i wepchnąć w pole grawitacyjne, które z każdą chwilą przyciągało coraz mocniej.Walczył o to, by utrzymać kurs, statek jednak stopniowo wymykał się spod jego kontroli. Konsola odmawiała posłuszeństwa. BB-8 piszczał, spanikowany i bezradny. Poe gniewnie podniósł wzrok i zacisnął zęby.

\- Znowu ty – wysyczał. 

Za sterami wrogiego statku siedział nikt inny jak osławiona kapitan Phasma. Był niemal pewien, że uśmiecha się okrutnie pod absurdalną, metalową maską. Jeden z X-wingów niespodziewanie obniżył lot. Z całym impetem uderzył w statek Phasmy, spychając go w stronę strefy zagrożenia. Poe nie miał czasu patrzeć na to, jaki los spotkał strąconego z kursu TIE-fightera. Z całej siły uderzył otwartą dłonią w przycisk przyspieszenia, który tym razem jednak zaskoczył. X-wing wystrzelił do przodu, zostawiając za sobą planetę Snoke’a i wrogie myśliwce.

\- Żyjesz? – w słuchawkach rozległ się głos Finna.

\- Tak – wydyszał Poe. – … to byłeś ty?

\- Przypadkiem – przyznał z zażenowaniem szturmowiec. – Ale podziałało.

Pozostali członkowie eskadry ruszyli w ślad za nim. Na rozkaz Poe dogonili zmierzającego na lotniskowiec Sokoła i otoczyli go ochronnym kordonem, ostrzeliwując niedobitki First Order, które wciąż jeszcze nie zaakceptowały swojej porażki. Dopiero wtedy Poe Dameron przełączył się na autopilota i zdecydował się spojrzeć za siebie. Niewielka, płonąca kula, w którą zmienił się TIE-fighter Phasmy nieuchronnie zmierzał w stronę coraz bardziej kurczącej się planety, tylko po to, by zniknąć w nowo powstałej czarnej dziurze. Zastanawiał się, jak potężny tak naprawdę był lord Snoke, skoro jego porażka spowodowała coś takiego. Przecież to rozpadające się gwiazdy tworzą czarne dziury, nie planety. Tak naprawdę jednak nie miało to już większego znaczenia.

\- Zrobiliśmy to – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.- Zrobiliśmy to, zrobiliśmy to, zrobiliśmy to! – powtarzał jak mantrę. Powtarzał to, kiedy już wylądowali i kiedy wraz z pozostałymi pilotami padali sobie w objęcia, ciesząc się, że udało im się uniknąć samotnej śmierci w przestrzeni kosmicznej.

\- Zrobiliśmy to, ZrobilismyTo, ZROBILIŚMY TO! – krzyczeli jak opętani. Umilkli dopiero, gdy do hangaru wkroczyła generał Leia Organa. Poe wypuścił z objęć Finna i stanął na baczność.

\- Pani generał – zasalutował odruchowo.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc i eskortę, Dameron – powiedziała, uciszając go gestem ręki. Wydawała się wyczerpana i zmartwiona. – Jak zwykle w samą porę.

\- Pani… była na pokładzie Sokoła Millenium? – wykrztusił. Potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. O ile pamiętał, miała dowodzić operacją z pokładu swojego okrętu flagowego. Czyżby to ona podjęła decyzję o powrocie Sokoła na planetę? Dlaczego nikogo nie powiadomiła?

\- Podejdźcie tu wszyscy – poprosiła. – Mam wam coś do zakomunikowania.

Pozostali piloci umilkli i otoczyli ich kręgiem, czekając na słowa, które padną jej z ust.

\- Najwyższy Dowódca Snoke zostal pokonany– obwieściła generał Organa. Jak na deklarację oczekiwanego od lat zwycięstwa jej głos był podejrzanie płaski i wyzuty z emocji.– Wygraliśmy bitwę, wojna z First Order dobiegła końca. Wasze bohaterstwo i poświęcenie nigdy nie zostaną zapomniane – zapewniła ku ogólnej radości. W milczeniu wysłuchała wiwatów i triumfalnych okrzyków. Podeszła do Finna i posłała mu zmęczony uśmiech. – Twoja przyjaciółka żyje, chłopcze – zapewniła. – Jest pod opieką medyków, ale szybko dojdzie do siebie. – A teraz wybaczcie – lekko skłoniła głowę. – Muszę zająć się moim ciężko rannym synem. 

Po jej odejściu jeszcze przez długą chwilę panowała pełna oszołomienia, uroczysta cisza.

-…Synem? – nie wytrzymał wreszcie Poe Dameron. – Czy ona właśnie powiedziała „synem”?!

***

\- No i mówiłem, że sobie kiedyś utniesz łapę tą zabawką – mruknął Hux, wpatrując się z politowaniem w twarz rannego.

\- Cholera, znowu ty? – spytał z wysiłkiem Ben, powoli otwierając oczy. – Nie sądziłem, że cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę – dodał, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Gardło miał wysuszone na wiór, a wargi popękane. Nie zaprotestował, gdy dawny współpracownik przysunął mu do ust kubek z wodą.

\- Ja też nie – przyznał Hux. – Mówili, że nie żyjesz.

Ben zaakceptował tą informację milczącym skinieniem głowy.

\- Myślałem, że cię rozstrzelali – powiedział głucho, wpatrując się w biały, bez wątpienia szpitalny sufit. – Sądząc po poziomie opieki medycznej nie znajdujemy się w bazie First Order – dodał nieco schrypniętym szeptem.

Hux zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i znów przysunął mu do ust kubek z wodą.

\- Jesteśmy na Coruscant – odparł spokojnie. – No wiesz, stolica Republiki, i tak dalej.

\- …lord Snoke?

\- Pokonany. Podobnie jak First Order. Jeśli nie podobały ci się warunki współpracy, mogłeś po prostu złożyć wymówienie zamiast zabijać szefa i implodować jego planetę.

Ben zmierzył Huxa ciężkim spojrzeniem, dobitnie przypominając mu, że on też niekoniecznie zasługuje na tytuł najbardziej lojalnego pracownika roku.

\- Jak twoja ręka? – zainteresował się, dostrzegłszy, że były oficer wciąż nosi temblak.

\- Dziękuję, dobrze. Martw się lepiej o swoją.

Odruchowo spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, co generał. Mechaniczna dłoń wyglądała niemal jak prawdziwa. Nie dałoby się odróżnić, gdyby nie widoczne w okolicy nadgarstka zwoje cienkich drutów. Najwyraźniej medycy wciąż coś poprawiali. Wyprostował ją. Zgiął. Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Przynajmniej teraz ja i Darth Vader naprawdę mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego – powiedział głosem pełnym zadumy.

Hux uderzył się zdrową dłonią w czoło i z cichym jękiem przesunął nią po twarzy.

\- A już myślałem, że ci przeszło – westchnął. Ranny pokręcił przecząco głową, dając do zrozumienia, że raczej się na to nie zanosi. – Swoją drogą, ta ręka omal cię nie zabiła, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z tą drugą raną. Przez tydzień w ogóle nie było z tobą kontaktu.

Zamknął oczy. Stopniowo zaczynał sobie przypominać wszystko, co działo się wcześniej. Baza Lorda Snoke’a. Bitewne droidy i Rycerze Ren.

\- Luke Skywalker? – spytał, z nagłym ukłuciem niepokoju. Przypomniał sobie słowa, które Snoke kierował do Rey.

Generał Hux wstał i podszedł do okna.

\- Wolisz krótszą wersję, czy dłuższą? – zagadnął tonem sugerującym, że żadna z opcji nie jest szczególnie zachęcająca.

\- Krótszą? – zaryzykował Ben.

\- Nie żyje – Generał zapatrzył się w widoczne za szybą pełne życia miasto.– Dłuższa wersja jest taka, że zmienił stan skupienia i stał się jednością z wszechświatem, tak przynajmniej twierdzi generał Organa – dodał nieco zgryźliwie. Ben uniósł się nieco na łóżku, ale natychmiast znów oparł na poduszki. - Wszystko z nią w porządku – zapewnił Hux, zerkając na niego kątem oka. - To ona ewakuowała was z planety. I to ona zadecydowała, że jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem wsiadam na statek i udaję się na moje wygnanie na drugi koniec galaktyki – dodał z niesmakiem. – Podziękuj jej, że nie kazała mnie rozstrzelać.

Ranny pokiwał głowa, nieco oszołomiony nadmiarem informacji. Obrazy z ostatnich chwil przed utratą przytomności raz po raz rozbłyskały w jego głowie, chaotyczne, rozmazane i pełne krwi. Niepokojące. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak to się skończyło. Hux powiedział mu, że zabił Snoke, ale...

\- Rey? – zagadnął niepewnie.

\- A – Hux najwyraźniej potrzebował chwili, by skojarzyć, o kogo chodzi. – dziewczyna z Jakku. Z tego co wiem, teraz jest wraz z generał Organą na uroczystości.

\- Uroczystości? – powtórzył machinalnie Ben, usilnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, co oznacza to słowo i jakie implikacje ze sobą niesie.

\- Oh, no wiesz, uhonorowanie wszystkich, którzy zasłużyli się w walce z First Order. – Hux wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – Taka propagandowa szopka ku radości tłumu. Zdaje się, że wśród odznaczonych jest dwojka jej bliskich przyjaciół, dlatego bardzo chciała iść.

\- Kto? – spytał cicho Ben.

\- Poe Dameron oczywiście– odparł w zadumie Hux. – I nasz słynny zdrajca.

\- Ten, którego zraniłem?

\- Ten sam. Jeden z dowódców First Order leży ranny w szpitalu, drugiego odsyłają na wygnanie na kraniec galaktyki, a szeregowiec odpowiedzialny za czyszczenie toalet dostaje order za zasługi. Taka ironia losu – podzielił się ponurą refleksją Hux, wciąż wpatrując się w widoczne za szybą miasto Nowej Republiki. – Ale Dameron sobie zasłużył. Porządny pilot. I porządny człowiek.

\- Zrobiłeś się sentymentalny – spostrzegł Ben, przyglądając się zarysowi jego sylwetki. Hux tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Być może - przyznał, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w całkiem zgodnym, przyjemnym milczeniu. Próbowali pogodzić się z faktem, że już nie są i nigdy nie będą towarzyszami broni. Za pośrednictwem Mocy wymieniali słowa, których żaden z nich nie ośmieliłby się wypowiedzieć na głos.

– Pójdę już – zadecydował wreszcie generał. Lekko oparł zdrową dłoń na ramieniu pacjenta. – Muszę się przygotować do drogi, odlatuję za kilka godzin. Wpadłem tylko zobaczyć, jak się trzymasz.

Ranny skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, odprowadzając go wzrokiem do drzwi. – Za wszystko.

Odpowiedział mu drwiący, niedbały salut.

\- A podobno to ja stałem się sentymentalny – zadrwił na pożegnanie generał.

Ben zamknął oczy, wciąż zbyt osłabiony i zdezorientowany, by ryzykować pozostawanie przytomnym. Odpłynął w sen pełen podziemi, duszącego powietrza i czerwonych mieczy świetlnych przeszywających drobną, zakapturzoną sylwetkę byłego mistrza. Wygrali, owszem, nie miał jednak pojęcia, co to zwycięstwo oznaczało. Na razie nie chciał wiedzieć. Ocknął się, czując na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Przez chwilę leżał w milczeniu, nie otwierając oczu. Wyczuwał znajomą Moc, spokojną i melodyjną jak zawsze, chociaż w jakiś sposób silniejszą. Bardziej intensywną, znacznie bardziej zdecydowaną. Przyzywającą.

\- Rey – powiedział cicho, otwierając oczy. Nachyliła się nad nim i oparła swoje czoło o jego. W jej oczach odbijało się miękkie, pomarańczowo-złociste światło zachodzącego słońca.

\- Więc.. wygląda na to, że to teraz coś naszego? – zagadnął, wyciągając zdrową rękę i opiekuńczo kładąc ją na karku dziewczyny.

\- Dobrze, że się obudziłeś – wyszeptała Rey, przymykając oczy. 

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, on też nie. Milczeli tak długo, że wreszcie zdołali powiedzieć sobie wszystko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilość odciętych koniczyn na epizod starwarsów się musi zgadzać. Twórcy Force Awakens nie dopilnowali, więc postanowiłam poprawić. Zresztą nie oszukujmy się, Kylo Ren i tak się kwalifikuje do amputacji w następnym epizodzie i zakładam, że będzie to albo on albo Rey.  
> Also, moim headcanonem odnośnie Huxa jest to, że po wygnaniu udaje się na jakąś lesistą planetę i ratuje różnych Leonardów DiCapriów przed misiami grizzly. Kto oglądał Zjawę, ten wie xD

**Author's Note:**

> W następnym odcinku bliżej przyjrzymy się metodom szkoleniowym Luke'a, oraz wyjawimy, dlaczego tytuł fanfika jest taki a nie inny.  
> May the Force be with you:)


End file.
